Con las manos en las bragas
by MishaBlood
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tiene tres fetiches ocultos: la ropa interior usada, las plumas de animales exóticos y yo, el secreto más salvaje de ellos. Sakura. A pesar que se va a casar con su hermana...
1. Prologo

**Hola chic s espero que les guste esta adaptacion que hice para esta pareja de sasusaku, solo lo hago con el fin de entrener y hacer mas a menos su dia, sin mas que decir bye bye**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Aclaro esta historia es una ADAPTACION! todos los derechos a su querida autora.**

**Prólogo**

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido mi punto débil. Ni qué decir tiene, que nunca había comentado nada a nadie y mucho menos a él. El novio de una amiga es intocable; así que el novio de una hermana es algo superiormente intangible.

Aquel miércoles, Karin me había llamado muy emocionada concertando una cena para esa misma noche en casa. Tenía algo que contarnos y no podíamos faltar ninguno. No puse objeción alguna, el jueves era mi día libre en el trabajo y no me importaba si esa pequeña celebración se alargaba un poco más de la cuenta.

La mesa estaba compuesta por mi padre, en el extremo izquierdo; Karin y Sasuke, a su derecha, y mi hermana menor, Hinata. En el otro lado, estábamos el hueco vacío de mi madre —que se pasó toda la cena arrimando comida en exageradas cantidades—, y yo.

Tras charlar de cosas sin importancia durante toda la velada, Sasuke, tan correcto como siempre, sacó una carísima botella de Pernod Ricard y se levantó amablemente a por las copas para poder brindar por la buena noticia. Admiré cada movimiento pausado, su cuerpo alto y robusto, sus modales finos que tanto habían llamado siempre mi atención… Y en mitad de mi embobamiento, habló:

—Nos casamos —dijo con su común sonrisa impoluta y la copa en alto, situado junto a mi hermana.

Tras ello, la besó y nos miró extendiendo la copa hacia nosotros para compartir su felicidad.

Que me pusiera como un tren aquel tío no quitó que me alegrara por ellos. Mi atracción por él llevaba despierta muchos años y había aprendido de sobra a controlarla. A menos que se ciñera demasiado a mi cuerpo cuando lo felicitaba por su compromiso o me besara casi en la comisura de los labios, como pasó aquel día cuando me acerqué a darles mi enhorabuena.

Me removí en la silla durante toda la noche sintiendo el frescor de su aliento en mi comisura, como una adolescente que no quiere lavar el trozo de piel que ha tocado su cantante favorito en el último concierto. Que me tomara varias copas de ese buen champán como la que bebe Champín sin alcohol, no ayudó mucho a aminorar mi excitación.

—Cariño, voy a tomar el aire y quizá a fumar un cigarrillo —oí decir a Sasuke casi en el oído de mi hermana. Esta solo asintió, sonrió y siguió charlando animadamente con nosotros sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Unos minutos después de la ausencia de Sasuke, me di cuenta de que estaba mejor alejada de él. Me encontraba bastante mareada y las burbujas del Pernod Ricard bailaban en mi cabeza burlándose de mí. Me levanté sigilosamente y me dirigí al baño. No necesité excusarme ante nadie, ya que todos participaban fascinados en la conversación sin percatarse siquiera de que había desaparecido del asiento. Entré a mi habitación y reposé unos segundos tras la puerta; el haberme levantado de súbito había incrementado mi mareo. Escuché un leve sonido al otro lado de la puerta de mi baño y, sin pensar mucho más, anduve hasta él con cautela. La puerta entreabierta me dejó la imagen más caliente que había visto nunca. Sasuke se encontraba de pie, apoyado en el lavabo, con la mano izquierda masajeando muy despacio su pene y la derecha en su cara con mis bragas negras de encaje de la noche anterior, que recordaba perfectamente haber echado al cesto de la ropa sucia. Me quedé en silencio observando cómo olía con esmero la entrepierna y su miembro se hinchaba más.

Era perfecto. Todo en él era perfecto. La corbata levemente torcida, el pantalón con la cremallera desabrochada y su falo oscuro, grande y venoso asomado. No me atreví a decir nada. Contuve la respiración y, sin poder evitarlo, levanté un poco el vestido y aparté mis bragas a un lado.

«Lástima que no esté oliendo estas», pensé.

No me sorprendí al encontrar mi vagina demasiado lubricada y el clítoris hinchado. Aquello era más de lo que podía imaginar. Siquiera hizo falta estar presente ante él para notar cómo le excitaba. Su boca se entreabría jadeando levemente mientras sacudía, ahora ya, su polla enérgicamente e inhalaba mi olor como el mejor de los manjares. Mis ojos se cerraron al imaginar las veces que Sasuke habría hecho aquello cuando estaba en mi casa, o las veces que habría fantaseado con tener mis bragas cerca.

Estaba a punto, el orgasmo llegaría a mí en pocos segundos si no me controlaba, pero no podía parar. Mis manos no respondían a ninguna orden que no fuera la de proporcionarme placer, así que seguí frotando con ímpetu mientras bombeaba dos dedos en mi interior y, sin más, me estremecí hasta el punto de fallarme las piernas y caer de rodillas al suelo. Lo miré desde mi nueva perspectiva a la vez que me corría y pensaba en las ganas que tenía de entrar y seguir arrodillada ante él, proporcionándole todo el placer que yo acababa de sentir. Uno de los orgasmos que mejor me habían sabido e incluso así, me había quedado deseosa de más. Mucho más.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante mi atenta mirada, bajó las bragas sin dejar de pajearse y la colocó ante su miembro, bañándola con su leche mientras gemía y las miraba con deseo intentando ocultar un gruñido que salió de manera leve pero ronca de su garganta. Apartó la mayor cantidad posible con un papel, las devolvió al cesto de la ropa sucia, se lavó las manos y recolocó su compostura. Él, un hombre fino, elegante, educado… Él, que nunca se salía del tiesto, acababa de culminar sobre la ropa interior sucia de su cuñada, poco antes de su boda.

Intenté moverme rápidamente y salir de allí, pero la torpeza del champán no me lo permitió. Mi cuñado abrió la puerta y me encontró con el vestido subido en un patético intento de levantarme del suelo. Y sé que os encantaría leer que me atrapó entre sus brazos y me encerró en el baño para empotrarme contra el lavabo, pero no fue aquello lo que ocurrió. No cruzamos una sola palabra. Él salió primero con los ojos de par en par hacia la terraza y yo salí después de recomponerme a sentarme en la mesa, donde apenas habían notado mi ausencia.

Y la cena siguió tal cual sin dirigirnos ni una sola mirada. Después de todo, era el prometido de mi hermana.


	2. Tu aparicion

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Madrina, tú?

—Madrina, yo —respondo resoplando.

—Mejor, así no tienes que ir con ese vestido feo y rosa. Porque es feo hasta decir basta, aunque no lo quieras reconocer. ¿No había otro color? Lo hace aposta, que lo sepas. No quiere que nadie le haga sombra. Menuda estupidez, si finalmente fueras dama de honor, le harías sombra aunque te pusieras un moñigo en la cabeza de tocado. No, tocado no. Según el protocolo por las noches no se puede llevar tocado, ¿verdad?

—No, no se puede —digo todavía agachada, rebuscando entre las cajas de zapatos guardadas bajo la mesa.

—Pues, aunque vayas en bragas, le harás sombra. No, esa opción no vale, en bragas siempre vas a llamar más la atención, seas guapa o un orco. Olvida esto último. —Suspira—. ¿Qué color has elegido finalmente?

—Verde oliva.

—Me gusta. Aunque cualquiera me parece mejor que ese rosa tan ¿apagado? Sí, se podría decir así.

Aquí están. Saco la caja, compruebo el número y se lo entrego a la clienta, que espera de brazos cruzados justo delante de mí a que le dé los zapatos que me ha pedido con cara de no importarle en absoluto nuestra conversación. Me coloco con rapidez tras el mostrador y espero a que la señora se acerque, conforme con ellos, y me los entregue para meterlos en la bolsa mientras saca la cartera. La voz de Ino aparece de nuevo, irrumpiendo el suave sonido de la música que emiten mis pequeños altavoces.

—De rosa. Es que no lo entiendo. ¡Que eso ya ha pasado de moda! Las damas de honor deben de ir sexis, guapas… ¡Los pimpollos color pastel con manga de farolillo ya pasaron!

La miro de reojo, pidiéndole en silencio que se calle. Al menos que espere a que estemos solas, pero parece no entender muy bien mis señales.

—Y encima hubieras tenido pocas opciones de zapatos, claro. —Se levanta del taburete y camina por la tienda mientras la observo de reojo y sonrío a la mujer dándole el cambio. Ino va cogiendo zapatos—. Negro o plata, punto. Porque dorado… No, dorado no. No le dice nada.

La mujer suspira, me da las gracias y se marcha con sus nuevos zapatos. Espero con impaciencia a que salga y gire la esquina.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar de estos temas delante de los clientes?!

—No, no quiero. No tiene nada de malo.

—No, no tiene nada de malo. Que dan veinte dólares por salir de aquí y dejar de escucharte.

—¿A ti qué más te da?, si vas a cobrar lo mismo. Escucha, cambiando de tema —tema que finiquita ella, claro—, ¿cómo es que te han pedido ser la madrina? No tienes tanta confianza para eso, ¿no? Además, ¿no iba a ser la tía de Sasuke, la loca esa de los gatos?

—Conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, y sí, iba a ser su tía, pero se ha partido una pierna; y no, no está loca. Fue ella quien hizo de madre cuando la suya murió.

—Y te lo han pedido a ti… —Sonríe con burla y yo la fulmino con la mirada—. Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Es que no te veo!

—Pues sí, me lo han pedido a mí.

Suelto un gran suspiro y me dirijo al pequeñísimo almacén a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que entrase esa mujer, aunque desde aquí la oigo a la perfección.

—¿Sabes cómo irá él? —insiste.

—No, sé cómo va ella.

—Ese es otro que si va envuelto en mierda, va para comérselo.

Mi cara se arruga inconscientemente. Qué asco.

Ino calla y eso me da espacio para pensar en Sasuke. Vestido de novio, con su cuerpo esbelto, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes, sus piernas largas. Da igual qué color elija, su porte es perfecto y todo encima de esa percha luce bien. Lo imagino caminando enfundado en un traje confeccionado a medida, de miles de dólares, señalando su trasero prieto… mientras lleva a mi hermana al altar.

—¿Ya has visto el vestido?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ino justo detrás de mí. Del brinco, una caja de zapatos cae y choca contra mi frente en el momento justo en el que miro hacia arriba.

—Me cago en… ¡Joder!

—Dos centímetros más a la izquierda y te vacía el ojo —suelta con naturalidad mientras me cubro la frente con la mano.

Cuando aparto mi mano, refunfuño. No me lo puedo creer, me ha hecho sangre. La miro con todo el odio acumulado en este momento y ella alza las cejas.

—¿Ya has visto el vestido?

—¡Sí, ya he visto el puto vestido! Fui con ella la semana pasada a la última prueba. —Mi tono se va calmando a la vez que mi repentino enfado.

—¿La última prueba fue la semana pasada? Yo creía que eso se hacía con mucha más antelación. ¡Pero si falta solo un mes!

—Pues menos mal, porque anda que iría preciosa con el desconchón que me acabo de hacer en la frente si faltase menos.

—Exagerada, si eso no es nada… Lo que pasa es que ha caído desde mucha altura y por eso te ha hecho un poco más. Ya sabes, la sangre es muy escandalosa.

—Y tiene dentro unas botas de invierno que pesan —añado con enfado.

—Es que no entiendo qué hacen en el almacén unas botas de invierno, si está entrando el verano.

Suspiro. Lo que yo sigo sin entender es por qué se pasa el día metida en mi trabajo si después cuando salga nos vamos a ver igualmente. Dejo la caja encima de otra y decido que no es buen momento para ordenar el almacén. Tenía intención de sacar todo lo de invierno que no se ha vendido y colocarlo en el estante ya preparado con anterioridad, repleto de cartelitos fluorescentes con grandes ofertas.

—¿Cómo es el vestido? —Vuelve a la carga.

Continúo de arriba abajo por la tienda, haciendo esto y aquello.

—Blanco. —Me aplaude mientras pone cara de retrasada, llamándomelo a mí. Prefiero ignorarla—. Básico, con poca cola, atado al cuello y espalda al aire.

—Feo, seguro.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal? Es que no lo entiendo —protesto deteniéndome en seco, colocando mis brazos en jarras.

Ino nunca ha soportado a mi hermana, y no entiendo el porqué. Karin va a su rollo, nunca ha tenido demasiado contacto con mis amigos ni se ha metido en mis líos de pandilla. La relación con mi amiga es cordial. Hola, adiós, ¿qué tal?, poco más. Tampoco es que pare mucho en casa. Es farmacéutica, echa más horas en el trabajo que el propio laboratorio y, cuando sale, se suele ir a casa de Sasuke.

—Pues no lo sé, pero no la soporto.

—Ya, pero es mi hermana, ¿sabes?, y me jode que digas esas cosas de ella sin motivo.

—Motivos sí que tengo, pero no deberían importarme. Es sosa, Sakura, reconócelo. Y estirada. Se cree mejor que tú y que yo, y que cualquiera que tenga unos estudios inferiores o que vaya a otro ritmo que no sea el suyo. Es pija, aunque no lo entiendo, casi os habéis criado en un cerro.

—No nos hemos criado en un cerro.

—Ya te estás enfadando, no se te puede decir nada.

—¿Te digo yo acaso que tu hermano es un capullo? —le pregunto con indignación.

—No, y si no lo haces es porque no quieres. Es un capullo, y estás en todo tu derecho a secundarlo.

Dejo salir todo el aire de mi boca. No tiene remedio, es imposible discutir con ella y ganar.

—No sé quién de los dos es más capullo, si tú o él. Vamos, ayúdame a recoger, tengo que cerrar dentro de poco.

—Y me cae mal —continúa sin venir a cuento—, porque desde que apareció el Uchiha con su elegancia y su dinero, lo atrapó. Ha pegado un braguetazo.

Me mantengo en silencio.

«Braguetazo».

Por un momento, las imágenes de la última vez que vi a mi cuñado vienen a mí y me bloquean. Lo recuerdo sobre el lavabo, los pantalones del traje levemente bajados, la mano sobre su erección gruesa, moviéndose de arriba abajo a través de su longitud. Revivo su cara de niño bonito y hombre brusco a la vez, sus gestos, sus muecas de placer. Y mis bragas en sus manos. Las lleva a su nariz, inspira su olor, se masturba más deprisa, quizás pensando en mí.

—Eso tampoco lo vas a reconocer, ¿no?

Pego otro respingo mientras salgo de mi ensimismamiento. Del baño de mi casa con él dentro. De mi cuerpo caído ante la puerta y mi sexo húmedo.

Dudo si responder al comentario de mi amiga, quizá tiene razón e, intencionado o no, Karin ha pegado un braguetazo. Finalmente opto por pronunciarme:

—Ella trabaja, no necesita a nadie con dinero ni que la mantenga.

—Ains, amiga, ya me contarás cuando se casen. —Me da unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro al pasar y se aleja hasta la puerta para echar la cancela de seguridad hasta la mitad, indicando que estamos cerrando.

Mi móvil suena insistentemente y sé de sobra que es mi madre; la única capaz de bloquearme el teléfono a mensajes con tal de que conteste con rapidez. Voy hasta él y lo cojo antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, intentando evitar así que me llame. Pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida, al parecer. Justo cuando voy a leer el acoso masivo de mensajes, suena y el contacto «mamá» se refleja.

—Qué impaciente eres, de verdad… Sabes que estoy trabajando, no puedo estar todo el día pendiente del móvil.

—Sí, sí, vale. ¿No te habrás olvidado de la celebración de tu hermana, verdad?

Miro a Ino con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando su ayuda, como si pudiera oír la conversación que estoy manteniendo…

—La celebración, claro.

—Te has olvidado, Sakura.

—Que no, que no, de verdad.

—Genial, no tardes, después queremos ducharnos todos a la vez y ya sabes la que se lía.

—En nada voy para casa.

Cuando cuelgo, miro a Ino. Me muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

—La graduación de tu hermana menor, tía.

Asiento mientras suspiro.

—Gracias.

Tenerla como agenda humana, compensa por lo pesada que puede llegar a ser.

Contar con dos hermanas como Hinata y Karin, y encima siendo tú la de en medio, tiene como consecuencia convertirte en alguien invisible. Por mucho que luches por lo contrario. Y en mis veinticuatro años, aquello había sido, es y seguirá siendo así. Hinata, siendo la hermana menor, cuenta con demasiada altura y unas exorbitantes curvas para su edad. Cabello largo, despuntado, rapado por un solo lado y teñido de entre negro y azul, que hace ver a la gente lo guay que es y lo poco que le importa la vida más allá de sus intereses principales. Por ello el sobrenombre de Hinata la Pasota. Por otro lado, Karin; de estatura media, cuerpo fino, andares finos, gestos finos, ojos rasgados finos, media melena roja fina, risa fina… Fina en sí, vamos. De ropa simple, colores neutros y cabello recogido en una coleta a media altura para todas la ocasiones existentes. Y, después, en mitad de estos dos extremos, yo. De estatura media, pelo rosado, lasio, y considerada una persona normal y corriente. De estas que adoran los vaqueros pero también los vestidos. Que hoy no me maquillo y salgo mostrando al mundo mi espantosa cara mañanera, pero mañana sí, y te dejo con la boca abierta. Te dejo con la boca abierta si a mi lado no llevo a Hinata o Karin. Y esta noche las llevo, así que mi vestido azul marino a medio muslo y la melena suelta y rizada no tienen nada que hacer contra sus modelos; uno extremadamente extravagante y otro excesivamente recatado.

—Parece que vas a una entrevista de trabajo —se burla Hinata al ver a Karin salir con la falda de tubo grisácea y la camisa blanca metida por dentro.

—Y tú que acabas de salir del circo —le responde la aludida mientras Hinata mira su vestido de vuelo de varios colores que, para nada, conjunta con su pelo negro azulado.

Y las dos se dirigen a los coches sin hacer ningún chiste malo sobre mí o mi atuendo.

Pues eso, invisible.

No abro la boca al respecto, pero me parece mentira ver a Hinata ante ese micrófono mientras recoge su graduado. Hace relativamente poco era esa muñeca a la que le cambiaba los pañales y le daba el biberón y, en breve, se irá a estudiar a la universidad. Ella sola. A estudiar arte, a pesar de que mis estrictos y «realistas» padres se opusieran a ello en su día, alegando que el arte no da de comer, que no fija un futuro. Y ahí estaba Hinata para asentir, rellenar su matrícula tachando las casillas que le daba la gana y decidir que estudiaría arte sí o sí, con la ayuda de mis padres o sin ella.

La admiro con profundidad, porque su sobrenombre no se lo ganó de cualquier manera ni es chica de palabras vacías. Antes de tener que demostrar que era capaz de valerse por sí misma, encontró un trabajo en una heladería y estuvo desde su último año en el instituto. Salió y disfrutó poco con las chicas de su edad, pero con la satisfacción de poder llegar a mi casa un tiempo después y soltar, mientras todos almorzábamos, que, evidentemente —y eso yo ya lo sabía—, estudiaría arte, y que no era necesario que se enfadaran ni le dieran «la chapa» con sus opiniones, que había ahorrado lo suficiente como para mantenerse por sí misma un par de años de alquiler y que ya encontraría otro trabajo con el que tirar los años restantes.

También sé que mis padres jamás lo reconocerán, pero ese día, a pesar de dejar sus argumentos por los suelos, sus pechos se llenaron de orgullo, al igual que el mío.

Tras su graduación, salimos a cenar para celebrarlo. Mi padre casi no ha pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, y mi madre menciona una y otra vez que su hija es la que más ha destacado de todos los alumnos.

—Lleva el pelo negro azulado y un traje hecho de recortes de cartulina —espeta Karin—, como para no destacar.

—Y a ti te han preguntado dos veces si hacías fotocopias. Que tienes toda la pinta de ser conserje del centro.

—¡Las dos, vale ya!

—Ha empezado ella, yo estaba callada —refunfuña Hinata a mi derecha como una niña de ocho años.

—¡Es que no es normal que vayas con esas pintas un día tan importante como hoy, me lo ponéis en bandeja para hacer el chiste! —exclama con indignación Karin a mi izquierda.

El chiste… Sin comentarios.

—¡Que vale ya, he dicho! —repite mi madre.

Y yo ahí en medio, en silencio. Invisible.

Nos permitimos el capricho de pedir una gran mariscada y, tras ello, carne a la parrilla. La gran ocasión lo requiere. Mis hermanas entierran el hacha de guerra y también nos pegamos el lujo de hablar de trivialidades sin pelea alguna. Hinata nos cuenta lo duro que ha sido el último año; Karin curiosidades sobre su trabajo. Mi padre aparece alguna que otra vez para añadir algún detalle, pero sigue emocionado con el avance de su pequeña.

—Mira, ahí viene Sasuke —dice mi madre de repente en mitad de la conversación.

Me enderezo sobre la silla de manera automática. Intento no girar el cuello, pero me es imposible resistirme. Sí, ahí viene. Con el pantalón de traje y la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Con su porte de metro noventa. Su andar elegante. Me giro de nuevo, intentando no encontrarme con sus ojos. Me muero de vergüenza solo de pensar en lo ocurrido un mes y poco atrás.

—Buenas noches —le escucho decir tras de mí con su voz varonil—. Siento haberme perdido la cena, pero no podía aplazar la reunión. De hecho, me tengo que ir dentro de poco, pero no quería perderme la celebración. Al menos un brindis.

Se acerca a Hinata, le remueve un poco el pelo como si fuese una niña de ocho años y le da un beso a la mejilla. Esta le sonríe con cariño. Lo adora.

Todo el mundo adora a Sasuke Uchiha, de hecho.

—Camarero —alza la mano mientras toma asiento y besa a Karin, también en la mejilla—, ponga una botella de Valbuena.

Mi padre abre mucho los ojos. Supongo que no debe de ser barato.

—Ese vino ronda los doscientos dólares. —Sí, mi padre confirma mis sospechas.

—No tenemos Valbuena, señor —interviene el camarero.

—Pues alguno que se le parezca.

En estos momentos casi lo odio. Tan educado, tan correcto, tan sorprendente. A mí ya no me sorprende su derroche de dinero, tampoco sus besos recatados en la mejilla de mi hermana cuando lo he visto pajearse con las bragas de su cuñada. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer mi pensamiento. Entrecierra los ojos de manera casi imperceptible y después se gira, ignorándome, a preguntarle a mi hermana qué tal le ha ido el día en la farmacia.

En menos de una hora de trivialidades en las que como siempre, sin pretenderlo siquiera, ha sido el centro de atención, se ha disculpado de nuevo y se ha marchado. Karin, poco después, pide que nos vayamos, es tarde y al día siguiente trabaja.

Mi móvil suena justo cuando estamos llegando a casa. Es Ino.

—En cinco minutos te recojo donde estés —grita por encima de lo que, supongo, es la radio de su coche.

—No, no, que va… Me recojo ya, mañana abro la zapatería.

—Pero solo hasta mediodía.

—Ya, pero me tengo que levantar temprano.

—Yo me levanto contigo y te acompaño en el sufrimiento, lo juro.

—Que no.

—Venga… —suplica—. Si después te puedes tumbar a descansar un rato, no tienes nada que hacer.

Agradezco en silencio que me recuerde lo ajetreada y entretenida que es mi vida. Vuelvo a negarme. Vuelve a insistir. Vuelvo a negarme. Insiste. No pienso claudicar. Insiste. Así repetidas veces mientras entro en casa y me deshago de los zapatos, tirándolos a un lado de la puerta. Mi madre protesta a voces, recordándome lo desordenada que soy. Mi padre le regaña; no son horas de pegar berridos, los vecinos tienen niños pequeños.

—A los vecinos, esos de los niños pequeños, se les olvida que a los niños mayores nos gusta dormir los días entre semana hasta las siete al menos, igual que a sus nenes les gusta hacerlo los sábados hasta las once —replica Hinata.

En mitad del recibidor, observo impresionada la manera tan sencilla que tienen de enzarzarse en una discusión. Karin ha objetado algo y todos se han puesto a rebatir como locos. Al otro lado del teléfono, Ino me grita.

—Dime, dime, no te estaba escuchando.

—No hace falta que lo jures —reniega—. Venga sal, que estoy en tu puerta.

Abro para comprobar que, efectivamente, está dentro de su pequeño coche rojo, desde donde me mira con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Suspiro con pesadez mientras cuelgo el móvil y me agacho a por los zapatos.

Tengo que aprender a decir que no y sonar convincente.

La discoteca está a rebosar y, a pesar de que fuera no hace tanto calor, dentro sería imposible estar sin aire acondicionado. Llegamos en el mejor momento, todo el mundo está animado y bailando sin parar. Los gogós ya están sobre las tarimas dándolo todo, revolucionando al gallinero. Mi amiga y yo charlamos mientras esperamos apoyadas en la barra a que nos sirvan.

—¿Ese de ahí no es tu cuñado? —Ino me interrumpe y hace un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando al frente.

La barra es una especie de rectángulo en mitad del establecimiento, Sasuke está al otro lado, sentado en un taburete junto a un grupo de hombres con los que charla y ríe animadamente.

—Sí.

—Y ¿qué hace aquí?

—Y yo qué sé.

—¿No ha ido a la celebración de Hinata?

Asiento.

—Pero se marchó pronto, al parecer son negocios —le informo.

—Pues menuda manera de negociar, ¿no necesita una trabajadora que se encargue de cerrar los tratos mientras se emborracha en discotecas?

Me río cogiendo uno de los vasos y el refresco en recipiente de cristal que nos ha servido la camarera. Mientras vuelco el contenido, elevo la vista conscientemente, intentando que ni Ino ni él se percaten de que lo observo. Está sentado de lado, con el brazo sobre la barra. Luce relajado, como siempre. Se ríe de vez en cuando ante las, seguramente, ocurrencias de su interlocutor, mostrando su radiante dentadura. Me fascina su mandíbula marcada, su barba perfectamente recortada, el conjunto de todos esos elementos que embellecen aún más sus oscuros ojos.

¿Revivirá aquel momento en el baño una y otra vez en su mente, como yo? No puedo evitar preguntármelo cada vez que lo veo.

Mi amiga tira de mi brazo y me lleva al epicentro de la pista. Sabe de sobra que no me gustan estos lugares tan colmados, en los que, si pasa algo grave, no puedes escapar con facilidad. La acumulación de personas que me empujan y tiran bebidas encima me agobia, aunque todo esto pronto se me olvida.

A la tercera copa, exactamente.

Me muevo al ritmo de la música sin parar, sin que los zapatos me importen. Miro mis pies al recordarlos. Ya ni siquiera me preocupa que dentro de pocas horas tenga que abrir la zapatería. Observo cómo Ino, tras mover su vaso en el aire para indicarme que necesitamos recargar, se dirige a la barra. Asiento y continúo bailando a solas. Hace mucho que no me relajo y disfruto.

Cuando vuelve, no mucho tiempo después, luce una sonrisa picarona que conozco de sobra.

—Míralo, para lamerle hasta las uñas —grita en mi oído.

Me giro a buscar al susodicho. Porque sé que hay un susodicho en cuestión. Baila sin mover los pies del suelo, sonriendo a mi amiga.

—¿Te ha dado tiempo de ligar mientras pedías?

Asiente.

—¿Lo has acosado en la barra?

Veo cómo alza las cejas y abre mucho los ojos, dejándome intuir su indignación.

—Me ha buscado él, bonita. Y… me ha invitado a ir a su apartamento —su volumen desciende conforme termina la frase. Sé lo que significa.

—¡Piensas dejarme sola! —exclamo a modo de protesta.

—Para nada. Solo que… mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, ¿no?

—Genial, buena manera de eliminarme con rapidez. Primero casi me obligas a venir y ahora a irme. ¿Tendrás la delicadeza de dejarme en casa o tendré que coger un taxi? Si elijes la última opción te toca pagarlo, tú sabrás.

—Me da igual, tú eliges.

—No, eliges tú, que eres la que me dejas tirada.

Y, aunque tardo poco en mostrar pasividad, me molesta bastante que las pocas veces que salimos juntas me haga siempre la misma jugada.

—¡No te estoy dejando tirada!

—He venido aquí por ti y casi por obligación y ahora te vas cuando estoy en el mejor momento, eso es dejarme tirada.

—Lo hago por ti, para que descanses.

Le saco un dedo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Espero que mi destino sea mucho mejor que ese esta noche. —Sonríe pícara dirigiendo la mirada al tío que la espera a lo lejos.

—Yo la llevo —añade con rotundidad una voz tras de mí.

Continuara…

Dejenme sus comentarios pls para ver si les gusta la historia


	3. Tu propuesta

Holas a todos, aqui con un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia, yo estaré actualizando diariamente para que sepan º-º

Espero sus comentarios para saber si de verdad les gusta y poder continuarla, sin mas que decir me despido bye bye

Capítulo 2

Me giro con rapidez a mirarle. Sasuke sujeta con rigidez su vaso y me observa con detenimiento y esa particular sonrisa perfecta que su rostro parece tener bordada. De nuevo mis ojos se dirigen hacia su pecho fuerte, pues es lo que queda justo frente a mi vista.

—No… no es necesario —balbuceo como una idiota, sin poder mostrar la determinación que me gustaría. Su presencia, de repente, me abruma más que nunca—. Pediré un taxi, no te molestes.

—No es molestia alguna, voy para tu casa.

—¿Mi casa? ¿A estas horas? —pregunto centrando mis ojos en Ino, que se posiciona a mi lado, mejor que en él.

—Bueno, allí precisamente no, pero voy para la mía y la tuya me coge de camino.

Lo medito unos segundos. Es una excusa, hasta su casa hay varias manzanas desde la mía, incluso se tiene que desviar un poco.

Solos, en el interior del coche, teniendo que inventar un forzoso tema de conversación para poder salir impune del mal rato… No, definitivamente no.

—Genial. Me ahorro el viaje y el taxi —dice mi amiga de manera rotunda mientras observo el movimiento de su uña postiza repiquetear contra el vaso, dejando entrever las ganas que tiene de que desaparezca de una vez y poder marcharse con su nueva conquista.

—Dame un minuto. Concluyo un asunto y te veo en la puerta — Sasuke desaparece tras decir esto y yo fulmino a mi amiga con la mirada.

—¿Por qué me miras así, qué más te da?

Suspiro.

Claro, ¿qué más me da? Ella no tiene ni idea de nada, y tampoco tengo intención de contárselo. No es un tema que cundir a los cuatro vientos y solo recordarlo me produce taquicardias.

—Ten cuidado —le pido mientras beso su mejilla, rindiéndome.

—Lo tendré.

Y mientras camino hacia la salida, noto cómo, ahora que he parado de bailar, los pies comienzan a escocerme. No me resulta fácil visualizar la puerta; el pelotón de gente no colabora cuando quiero avanzar entre medio. Me abro paso a empujones y codazos disimulados y, cuando finalmente salgo y el aire limpio golpea mi rostro, siento que vuelvo a respirar con normalidad mientras recuerdo el porqué de mi ausencia en lugares como este.

Los dos porteros que custodian la entrada me dedican una rápida mirada, pero enseguida me ignoran, así que me quedo agazapada en mitad del acerado, esperando. Pocos minutos después, una mano toca mi espalda y sé, sin necesidad de girarme, que es Sasuke.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta y yo asiento sin mirarle. Su mano me insta con suavidad a caminar—. Tengo el coche allí, en la calle contigua.

Con cuidado, cruzamos la carretera y andamos pocos metros hasta llegar al vehículo. Lo miro con detenimiento, dándome cuenta de que en varios años que lleva de relación con mi hermana, nunca me he montado en él.

—Es nuevo —dice, imaginando quizá mis pensamientos.

—Ya veo. Y es un…

—Audi.

—Ajá.

—A7.

Me encojo de hombros mientras me subo. Muy bonito, y tan impresionante como el interior de una nave espacial, sí, pero como si me dice que es el modelo siguiente a un helicóptero de última generación… No entiendo de coches y tampoco tengo especial interés.

El silencio se interpone entre nosotros en el momento en el que arranca y emprendemos el viaje. Miro por la ventana mientras intento no pensar demasiado, centrándome más en el leve mareo que he comenzado a sentir desde que me he sentado. He bebido de más, lo que no me importaría si no fuera porque en pocas horas tengo que trabajar. Busco en la pantalla iluminada del centro el reloj, que marca las cinco y veinte de la mañana, y no puedo evitar dirigirle un rápido vistazo a él. Está serio mientras conduce, me atrevería a decir que incluso algo tenso. Sus brazos se encuentran totalmente estirados, aferrados al volante con rigidez, y sus hombros levemente elevados. Me detengo en sus antebrazos morenos y marcados, después subo hasta su rostro y me sorprende encontrarle sonriendo. Aparto la mirada con tanta rapidez que por poco no choco contra el cristal de la ventana, y juro que casi me parece oír su sonrisa, aunque eso sea imposible. Me concentro en el camino, solo quedan unos metros.

«Unos metros y sales de aquí», me digo notando sus ojos sobre mí, avergonzándome más. Solo es un segundo, pero los míos toman vida propia y se dirigen a él para descubrirlo clavado en mis piernas. Es incómodo y… consigue que me revuelva en el asiento mientras tiro de la fina tela del vestido, tratando de tapar mis muslos. En ese mismo instante, la velocidad aminora y casi bailo para mí misma. Pero toda la alegría desaparece de un plumazo cuando compruebo que no estoy en la puerta de casa, sino una calle antes.

— Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Mi corazón se desboca.

«No, por favor, no…».

No sé hacia dónde mirar, así que opto por observar mis pies nerviosos que bailotean sobre la alfombra cromada.

—Sakura… —murmura quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Ese sencillo gesto me pone nerviosa y provoca que mi latido aumente—, no podemos seguir así, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Siempre hemos tenido buena relación y no creo que lo que pasó sea un motivo de peso para acabar con ello.

Sigo en silencio, contemplando mis zapatos.

—¿Te da vergüenza hablarlo? —Escucho cómo ríe—. Creo que somos bastante mayorcitos para aclarar el tema sin tabú alguno, ¿no?

Me gustaría decirle que no tengo ni idea de cuál es la edad estipulada para poder hablar abiertamente de ese típico momento de tu vida en el que encuentras a tu cuñado corriéndose sobre tus bragas después de haberlas robado del cesto de la ropa sucia, pero no encuentro el valor suficiente para ello.

—No hay nada que aclarar —consigo pronunciar sin tartajear—, por mi parte está todo olvidado.

De reojo veo que se incorpora levemente para presionar el clic de mi cinturón, haciendo que se recoja de manera automática. Estira su brazo hasta hacerse con mi muñeca derecha, la más lejana a él, y tira suavemente de ella para girar un poco mi cuerpo, intentando captar mi atención, aunque mi mirada sigue gacha. El dedo índice de su mano libre se sitúa bajo mi mentón, elevándolo con la misma suavidad de todos sus movimientos y, ahora sí, me encuentro con sus pozos profundos, casi negros, que brillan bajo la turbia noche.

—No quiero que lo olvides —murmura con una tonalidad diferente a todas las que hasta ahora había escuchado en su voz. Es ronca, rasgada y sexi—. De hecho, he fantaseado decenas de veces con ello. Con que algún día entraras en el momento oportuno para ver lo que consigues provocar en mí.

Trago con dificultad, abandonándome en el movimiento pausado de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras. Mi sexo palpita ante ellas, tan hipnotizado como yo. Me pierdo solo unos segundos pero, por suerte, consigo deshacerme rápido de esta insólita sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Su dedo, aún en mi mentón, y su mano envolviendo mi muñeca, queman sobre mi piel, así que me suelto de un solo movimiento y abro la puerta con rapidez. Él me atrapa con agilidad de nuevo, mostrándome una mirada suplicante que rechazo. El novio de mi hermana, joder. Y con ese pensamiento salgo del coche y prácticamente corro hasta la puerta de mi casa, la que abro con nerviosismo, como si alguien me siguiera, y entro a toda prisa, apoyándome en ella cuando cierro y me siento segura.

Al quinto tono, la voz apagada y ronca de Ino emite un extraño rugido al otro lado del teléfono. Seguramente no sabe ni dónde se encuentra en estos momentos. Le grito, llamándola por su nombre, y parece reaccionar, aunque su voz está quebrada.

—¿Qué coño quieres a estas horas? —pregunta con ese peculiar humor con el que suele despertar.

Ella despierta queriendo morir y continúa el día derrochando alegría por los poros y regalando sonrisas, y yo todo lo contrario; mi energía y entusiasmo mueren después de las dos o tres primeras horas en planta.

Me tomo unos segundos para apoyar la moto sobre la ventana y asegurarla a la reja.

—Estoy en la zapatería, esperándote —recalco—. No sé si recuerdas cierta promesa que me hiciste anoche mientras me chantajeabas para ir a esa discoteca en la que, posteriormente, me dejaste tirada como una colilla.

Sonrío, aunque ella no me ve.

Brama algo que no entiendo mientras abro las tres cerraduras inferiores de la cancela y la subo con ayuda de mis dos manos, sujetando el móvil con el hombro y mi oreja.

—¡Joder, calla ese cacharro!

—¿Serías tan amable de traerme un cappuccino bien caliente? —pregunto con sorna, ignorando su comentario. Y mi frase parece espabilarla.

—Sakura, hablando en serio, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a ir?

No, claro que no lo pienso, de hecho sé que no lo hará. Y lo sabía de la misma manera anoche, cuando acepté su propuesta.

—Me diste tu palabra.

—Mi palabra me importa un pepino. Además —y de repente baja el tono, hablando en un susurro—, ¿sabes cómo folla este cabrón? ¡Pienso pasar aquí toda la mañana!

—Me lo…

—… apunto en mi lista de cagadas varias, Ino —se burla, imitando un tono de voz que, por supuesto, yo no empleo cuando le digo eso.

—Que te vaya bien. Y que no tengas que estar escaldada tres semanas sin poder andar, mear, ni sentarte.

—Gracias, amiga envidiosa, yo también te quiero. Me voy a por mi mañanero, disfruta tú del tuyo.

Y me cuelga, dejándome como una idiota mirando la pantalla del móvil.

Comienzo la mañana haciendo aquello que tenía que haber terminado ayer; preparando las ofertas. Y paso más de dos horas limpiando como una desquiciada, poniéndolo todo en orden, entrando y saliendo del pequeño almacén en busca de algo que hacer. Algo que me mantenga la mente ocupada. Aunque sé de sobra que solo estoy aplazando lo inevitable; pensar en él. Lo aparto con rapidez de mi cabeza cuando escucho el repiqueteo de unos zapatos entrar. Con una sonrisa me dirijo detrás del mostrador y me siento, a la espera de su llegada. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviada y agradecida de ver a una clienta que, como si supiera de mi desesperación por entablar conversación, huye despavorida a los pocos minutos y sin comprar nada.

Anoche me metí en la cama, cerré los ojos y me prohibí a mí misma pensar en algo que no fuese que tenía menos de tres horas para dormir, igual que hoy cuando he despertado y he entrado en la ducha. Pero sé que es inevitable retrasarlo más, pues las palabras de mi cuñado bailan por mi cuerpo pidiendo entrar en mi subconsciente para ser analizadas con detenimiento.

«He fantaseado decenas de veces con ello. Con que algún día entraras en el momento oportuno para ver lo que consigues provocar en mí».

El recuerdo de su voz calmada y ronca al pronunciarlas consigue que mi sexo palpite, y ese simple hecho hace que me sienta mal. Es Sasuke, llevo conociéndolo más de cinco años y… «y cinco años lleva poniéndote como una burra», me recuerdo, avergonzada.

Mi móvil suena tantas veces seguidas que no tengo duda alguna de quién es. Pero esta vez no pongo los ojos en blanco ni suspiro; hablar con mi madre un rato me entretendrá y hará obviar este malestar que me oprime. Cuando abro la conversación y voy subiendo con el dedo buscando el mensaje principal y no las decenas de letritas sueltas que ha mandado para captar mi atención, en la pantalla se muestra una llamada entrante.

—¿Dónde tenías el móvil? —pregunta con indignación.

—En la mano, mamá, intentando leer y responderte.

—Ya… ¿Qué tal estás echando la mañana? Anoche llegaste tarde y seguro que bebiste.

Me mantengo unos segundos en silencio, me encantaría contarle a alguien la angustia de jornada que llevo, pero lo hago solo a medias.

—Regular. No he dormido apenas y no entra nadie. Los sábados la gente duerme, sale con la familia, va al centro comercial… No viene a comprarse unas puñeteras manoletinas.

—Te quedan menos de dos horas, eso está hecho ya.

Sí, claro.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿para qué me llamabas?

—Tu hermana, que me ha llamado hace unos minutos, dice que a Sasuke le gustaría invitarnos a almorzar para disculparse por no haber podido celebrar la graduación de Hinata con nosotros.

Noto que mi cuerpo se rige sobre el taburete y, durante unos segundos, no escucho lo que dice tras el altavoz, aunque intento atrapar el hilo de la conversación con rapidez.

—… y se lo he dicho, que mejor en casa, más tranquilos. Podemos aprovechar el buen tiempo y hacer una barbacoa en el jardín. ¿Querrá venir Ino? Ya es como si fuese tu pareja. Si algún día te echas novio, que por el camino que vas no creo, no sé qué harás con ella.

—No puede venir, está… —y antes de continuar, me freno en seco, pensando que le puedo sacar partido a la excusa—, está esperando a que salga de trabajar para ir a almorzar con ella, y al cine —añado con rapidez.

—Me da igual, Sakura, lo aplazas. Puedes ir más tarde, o incluso mañana. Pero la cuestión es que estemos todos juntos. Intenta no distraerte al salir. ¡Adiós!

Cuelga y, esta vez, no miro la pantalla del móvil, lo mantengo en mi oreja, diciéndome a mí misma que la verdadera cuestión es si mi cuñado ha obrado con alguna intención un poco más concreta que la de felicitar a Hinata. ¿No le bastó con el rato que estuvo ayer con ella?

No, claro que no le bastó, porque una sensación extraña me alerta, me dice que todo este paripé no es por Hinata, ni por Karin ni por estar en familia. Todo esto es por mí, y aunque intente controlar la quemazón de mi entrepierna, no puedo. Alzo la vista hasta el reloj; menos de dos horas. Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos, y mis brazos tiemblan por unos segundos.

No sé qué me esperará cuando llegue a casa, pero, sea lo que sea, no estoy preparada para afrontarlo.

La verja del pequeño jardín se encuentra abierta, por lo que no tengo que bajar de la moto y paso directa hasta la puerta principal. La dejo aparcada a un lado, con el casco encima, y busco las llaves con unas manos tan temblorosas que cualquiera lo apreciaría sin fijarse demasiado. Cuando pongo un pie en el interior, escucho las voces entremezcladas en la cocina. Su risa resalta por encima de todas las demás, dejándome claro que está ahí.

—¿Sakura? —La cabeza de mi madre se asoma por el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, apareciendo en el comedor, el cual veo a la perfección desde la entrada, situada un poco más a la derecha—. Estamos todos aquí.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—¿Ahora? Tu padre va a encender la barbacoa.

—Estoy sudada. —Y en realidad no miento, tanto he correteado por la tienda y limpiado, que me ha dado lugar a acalorarme—. Tardo veinte minutos.

Su cabeza desaparece de nuevo y yo recorro el pasillo que, en dirección contraria al comedor, lleva hasta mi habitación.

La ducha dura mucho menos del tiempo pactado y me detengo en la elección de la ropa un poco —bastante— más de lo habitual. La falda blanca con algo de vuelo y la camiseta lisa de tirantes azul marina terminan siendo mi elección. Abro el cajón de la ropa interior y cojo las primeras bragas que encuentro, pero, tras sujetarlas un segundo en mis manos, las observo con detenimiento. Son blancas con unos lunares color miel, muy horteras. Mi cuerpo gira sobre mis talones y me descubro con la vista clavada en el pequeño separador de mi armario entreabierto, donde guardo la ropa interior más sofisticada. Me acerco y mis manos van directas a las bragas negras de encaje. Es absurdo, pero algo no me permite frenar y las cuelo por mis piernas, acoplándolas a mi trasero, sabiendo que incluso se pueden apreciar a través de la fina tela de color blanca si en algún momento se ajusta. Me pruebo el conjunto elegido y lo acompaño de unas sandalias blancas para confirmar delante del espejo que, efectivamente, se amolda a mi cuerpo de la manera que esperaba. Me planteo también la posibilidad de maquillarme un poco más de lo habitual, pero la voz de mi madre reclamando mi presencia me lo impide, así que con un sencillo toque y una sacudida a mi pelo húmedo para crear un poco de volumen y me conformo.

Cuando salgo, mis hermanas y mamá preparan la mesa, mientras, mi padre y Sasuke atienden la barbacoa. Lo observo unos segundos y verle con vaqueros y camiseta básica me extraña; rara vez se le ve sin camisas, pantalones finos o trajes de chaqueta. Hablan entre ellos y Sasuke sonríe abiertamente con una cerveza en la mano. Papá se carcajea, niega dos o tres veces sin controlar la risa y da un trago a su botellín para volver a mover el carbón de la barbacoa. Cuando más ensimismada estoy, Sasuke se gira levemente y sus ojos entran en contacto con los míos. Aparto la mirada con rapidez y entro de nuevo a casa, preguntándole a Hinata en qué puedo ayudar.

El almuerzo se centra en temas triviales que, por muy poca importancia que tengan, siempre hacen discutir a Hinata y Karin. Yo continúo con mi puesto de hermana invisible que todo acepta en silencio, mis padres intentan evitar que sus discusiones, como siempre, lleguen a más, y Sasuke ríe divertido, alegando que son como dos niñas pequeñas. En un momento dado, mi padre, que sigue levantándose y sirviendo comida sin parar, pide con las manos pringosas y en alto que alguien entre a por servilletas. Decido levantarme yo y, al hacerlo, martilleando mi cabeza, aparece el recuerdo de mis bragas negras de encaje. No sé qué me impulsa a ello, pero de soslayo observo a mi cuñado, dos asientos a mi izquierda, bebiendo de su cerveza. «… lo que provocas en mí», sus palabras se repiten y sé que, cuando me incorpore, captaré su atención. Así que me dejo llevar por ese impulso desconocido pero atrayente y sujeto mi falda por la parte trasera mientras me levanto en un «inocente» intento por, supuestamente, no dejar entrever nada bajo ella, pero consigo todo lo contrario, que al ajustarse, mis bragas negras se trasparenten. Sin mirar atrás me encamino al interior y al llegar a la cocina, apoyo las manos sobre la encimera y me tomo unos segundos para respirar con normalidad, dándome cuenta de que he acumulado aire en mis pulmones mientras he realizado esa simple tontería tan desacorde con mi personalidad.

Un minuto más, cojo las servilletas y salgo.

—Sakura. —La voz de Sasuke me hace elevar el rostro y mirarle, justo todo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sus ojos oscuros brillan, me miran de manera… intensa. No cabe duda alguna de que se ha percatado de mi gesto—. Estábamos hablando de ti. Ven, toma asiento aquí. —Mueve hacia atrás la silla en la que anteriormente había estado sentada Karin y sonríe mientras la señala y da un par de golpecitos sobre ella. Pero esta vez su sonrisa no es tan pura como la que luce habitualmente, o al menos a mí no me lo parece—. Dice tu madre que sigues trabajando en la zapatería, ¿no?

Asiento mientras busco a mi hermana mayor con la mirada, evitando la suya, pero no la encuentro. Estoy incómoda, su cercanía me abruma, su perfume afrutado e intenso entra en mis fosas nasales y las inunda. Sasuke nunca había pasado desapercibido para mí, desde el primer día llamó mi atención y me removió, pero no de esta manera tan… No sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Te gusta lo que haces? —El tono de su voz me hace girarme de manera brusca. Está jugando conmigo, lo noto. Me mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y yo solo rezo porque nadie se percate de esa especie de intención que guarda su pregunta.

Me envalentono y alzo el mentón con una determinación que no existe.

—Me encanta lo que hago.

—¿No preferirías estar en otro lugar? Conmigo, por ejemplo.

Mis ojos se abren y mi respiración se detiene, literalmente. Ha apoyado su mano sobre mi muslo y está ahí, estática, quemándome. Miro a mi alrededor, encontrando a Karin, está junto a papá en la zona de la barbacoa; mamá y Hinata, frente a nosotros, esperan una respuesta. Sasuke me sonríe con la mirada, como si supiera a la perfección lo que provoca en mí. Mueve su mano con disimulo hacia arriba, encaminándose a un lugar peligroso. No sé qué hacer, no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. Mi piel cosquillea bajo sus dedos. Quiero que se detenga, pero mi cuerpo pide a gritos que no lo haga, que suba. Me avergüenzo tan solo con pensarlo. No, esta no soy yo. No me puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo, juro que no. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—¿Co… cómo?

—Que si te gustaría trabajar conmigo. Este lunes se quedarán dos plazas libres.

Y mientras dice esto, con una voz apaciguada y natural, sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba, llegando al triángulo de mis bragas. Pasea uno de ellos por encima de la tela con delicadeza, solo un roce, un leve contacto de las yemas sobre mi intimidad, pero creo morir. Noto una gota de sudor brotar de mis poros y deslizarse por mi frente. Estoy acalorada, muerta de miedo y, lo peor, comienzo a excitarme. Mi sexo palpita impaciente sobre la silla.

Un nudo se agolpa en mi pecho y no sé de qué manera soy capaz de obviarlo para hablar.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

—Pero quizás yo te podría ofrecer unas condiciones mejores.

—Me gusta mi trabajo.

Mi respuesta es rotunda, mi decisión también. Me dan igual las condiciones, la única que toma prioridad en estos momentos es la de mantenerme alejada de él.

Me remuevo sobre la silla, tratando que su mano se aparte, pero, muy al contrario de mis intenciones, sus dedos dibujan círculos y se desplazan con la misma delicadeza hacia mi ingle derecha. Sujeta el filo de mis bragas y mis hombros se tensan a la vez que dejo de respirar de nuevo. Está loco. Siento pánico a ser descubierta y miro a mi alrededor de nuevo, buscando una salida que realmente no quiero encontrar. Podría levantarme y alejarme, pero no lo hago.

—¿Tu sueldo? —pregunta de manera neutra, como si no estuviese acariciando mi ingle y el filo de las bragas con toda la intención de apartarlas a un lado.

—Dos mil dólares —responde mi madre en mi lugar.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Hinata me mira con preocupación, quizá notándome más alterada de lo habitual.

Asiento con una fingida sonrisa en los labios.

—Genial, yo te daré cuatro mil —y mientras pronuncia esa desmesurada cantidad, afirma mis sospechas apartando a un lado mis bragas, dejando mi sexo libre. Libre ante él.

—¡Oh, nena! ¡Cuatro mil! —exclama mi madre con auténtico furor—. ¿Cuál sería su función?

—La recepción, básicamente. Atender las llamadas, pasarlas… —Se acerca peligrosamente. No me está tocando, pero siento el calor que desprende. O soy yo, y ni siquiera me percato de mi quemazón—. Ordenar los archivos ocasionalmente, tener al día los recados, alguna que otra reunión, actos a los que tendrás que acompañar al jefe de departamento y poco más.

Está mirando a mi madre que le dice algo que no consigo descifrar al notar su caricia sobre mi raja húmeda. Encharcada casi, consecuencia de su desfachatez. Mi vello se eriza y mi respiración se dificulta mientras sube y baja a través de mi abertura muy lentamente, desbocándome. No lo soporto más. Carraspeo y me levanto de un solo movimiento, cogiendo platos vacíos, dispuesta a llevarlos a la cocina y marcharme yo también, pero mi madre me frena.

—Deja eso ahí, ahora recogemos entre todos. Y presta atención, es una gran oportunidad.

Aprovecho para alejarme de él disimuladamente, tomando mi asiento anterior y dejando el de Karin libre. Me recoloco la ropa interior bajo la mesa.

—¿Y mi hermana?, ¿por qué no ocupa el puesto? —Esta vez mi voz es más segura, quizá por el medio metro escaso que nos separa e impide que me toque.

Su siguiente gesto me paraliza. Con la mano que ha estado en contacto con mi sexo, atrapa un pequeño canapé de paté, dejando el dedo alzado para no rozarlo. Cuando se lo acaba, me mira para responder y, mientras tanto, acerca peligrosamente el dedo a la boca.

—No quiere dejar el laboratorio y es entendible. Ha estudiado para trabajar en lo que le apasiona.

Y se lo lleva a los labios unos segundos, lo chupa de manera casual y vuelve a coger algo de comida, resecándome la garganta. Acaba de lamer el sabor más íntimo de mi cuerpo delante de toda mi familia sin ocultar su impecable sonrisa. Sigue siendo el correcto Sasuke Uchiha y, sin embargo, estoy conociendo una faceta de él que nadie, al menos de mi casa, imaginaría.

Nadie que no sea Karin.

Madre mía, pensarlo con ella en la cama de esa manera tan atrevida me estremece. Intento apartar esas idioteces de mi cabeza y me centro en el tema principal.

—¿Por qué se quedan dos puestos libres si hay que trabajar tan poco y se cobra tanto? Algo no cuadra —le espeto, borrando el recuerdo de su dedo entre los labios, obviando mi pecho descompasado.

—Sakura, estás siendo grosera —me reprende mi madre.

—Para nada —interviene Sasuke —, es normal que tenga curiosidad. Las chicas han ascendido y ahora ocupan la recepción principal, la de la planta baja. Necesito dos más para las superiores. Puedes avisar a tu amiga…

—… Ino —termino la frase por él.

Asiente.

—El sueldo y las funciones serían iguales. Coméntaselo y pensároslo, eso sí, el lunes necesito las dos incorporaciones, no puedo dejar cojos esos dos puestos tan imprescindibles. Tengo que saber la respuesta mañana a primera hora, a mucho tardar, si no, tiraré de currículums.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio, buscando las miradas de mi madre y mi hermana, que sonríen con satisfacción. Lo observo a él, que ha optado por seguir comiendo, ignorándome de repente como aquel hombre que siempre fue en mi presencia; atento, pero no en exceso, y despreocupado de cualquier tema que tuviese relación conmigo.

Cuatro mil dólares. Eso son muchos dólares. Tantos, que podría independizarme sin la preocupación de saber si llegaré o no a final de mes. Pero estaría trabajando para él, y eso conlleva verle cada día, tenerle cerca.

Cuatro mil dólares…

Me levanto, ahora que ya hemos concluido la conversación, a recoger la mesa, y juro que es inconsciente, pero, al hacerlo, sujeto mi falda con ambas manos para que el vuelo no deje ver nada. En un acto reflejo, al darme cuenta de mi gesto, miro hacia mi izquierda. Y, no, ahora tampoco ha pasado desapercibido para sus lujuriosos ojos.

Continuara...


	4. Tu juego

Capítulo 3

Tu juego

Me encuentro fregando en la cocina mientras cada uno se dedica a una tarea diferente. La ventaja de ser tantos en casa, es que todo se termina antes si nos organizamos de manera correcta. El café ya está subiendo e impregna la estancia con su potente olor, Hinata se está encargando de él. Los demás entran y salen sin dejar de acumular cosas en el fregadero que ocupo yo. No paro de darle vueltas al asunto del trabajo mientras tanto. No he llamado a Ino, pues sé que aceptará con los ojos cerrados se lo pregunte en este mismo instante o diez minutos antes de su incorporación. No está trabajando y, aunque lo estuviese, cualquier persona aceptaría este cambio. Pienso en Tsunade; tendría que llamarla con solo un día y medio de antelación para que alguien se encargara de incorporarse el lunes en mi puesto. Un día y medio para enseñar a otra persona a manejar un negocio. No es que se necesite una carrera para llevar hacia delante una pequeña zapatería, pero todo oficio tiene su qué, aparte de que a ningún jefe le hace especial ilusión que su trabajadora se marche con menos de dos días de antelación.

—¿Café? —me pregunta Hinata, devolviéndome a la cocina de casa. Asiento.

—Leche fría y azúcar, por favor.

Termino de secar los platos y vasos que anteriormente he lavado y los coloco en su lugar asignado mientras mi hermana sirve los cafés. Sin decir nada más, me pierdo por el pasillo y entro al baño principal de la planta baja.

Todo pasa muy rápido, tanto, que no me explico cómo lo ha conseguido, pero antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta, Sasuke se cuela en el interior.

—¿Qué coño haces? —pregunto alterada, mirando a mi alrededor y cerrando la puerta tras de mí para apoyarme en ella, como si así pudiera evitar que alguien entre y vea lo que ocurre.

Coloca el dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndome silencio. Está serio. Da dos pasos hacia mí, y todo esto también pasa muy deprisa. No me toca, pero se sitúa a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, por no decir milímetros. Esta vez su perfume es más fuerte, más cercano e, incluso, mucho más intenso. Lo respiro como si bailase en mi nariz. Solo veo su pecho. Su duro pecho. No me atrevo a alzar la vista y enfrentarme a una mirada que no seré capaz de soportar. Se agacha un poco, lo justo para quedar a la altura de mi rostro. Sus labios están cerca de los míos, su incipiente barba casi me roza, y de nuevo el pánico se apodera de mí. No sé si esa sería la palabra adecuada para definir la sensación que me invade, porque jamás he experimentado algo igual. Un cóctel intenso de miedo, vergüenza y excitación, acompañado por el zumbido de mi corazón desbocado, pidiendo a gritos que me aleje.

—Te gusta jugar —susurra con voz queda, haciéndome sentir pequeña, y sé que se refiere a mi numerito con la falda—. A mí también —cuando pronuncia la n final de ese «también», sus labios se entreabren y su aliento choca contra mi boca. Mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos sudan apoyadas en la puerta cerrada por la que me gustaría desaparecer en estos momentos—. Pero ten cuidado, Sakura, el juego no es solo azar, aunque muchos piensen que sí. —Antes de que me percate, una de sus manos ha llegado hasta mis bragas y las tiene sujetas, la otra se une a ellas con rapidez y, por el filo lateral, con la fuerza de ambas, tira y las rasga sin causarme daño, haciéndose con ellas. Es rápido, tanto que no me ha dado tiempo más que a abrir la boca de la impresión—. Y la primera norma de todo juego es conocer a la perfección a tu contrincante. Tú no me conoces lo suficiente para ganar, al menos todavía. No me has vigilado ni analizado lo bastante como para identificar mis puntos débiles, pero te daré una pista, porque no me gusta jugar con ventaja. —Su mano derecha se interpone entre nuestros rostros, acompañada de mis bragas que casi rozan mi nariz. Pero no es ese su objetivo, sino al contrario, se irgue volviendo a ser mucho más alto que yo, las lleva hasta la suya, cierra los ojos e inspira su olor con detenimiento y calma, con placer, dejándome anonadada. Los abre y me mira con tanta lujuria que creo desfallecer. Intento acoplarme más a la madera, pero me es imposible, mi cuerpo está totalmente pegado. Incluso mis muslos sudorosos se adhieren—. Mi principal punto débil eres tú —dice mientras su boca se acerca a la mía, pero giro la cara, evitándolo mientras cierro los ojos. No, esto no puede ser. Sus labios se pegan al lóbulo de mi oreja y lo lame con calma, erizándome la piel, estremeciéndome—. Tu olor, tu esencia.

Ruego interiormente para que pare de decir esas cosas que se están hincando en mi parte más íntima de manera preocupante.

No sé quién es el hombre al que tengo delante, pero desde luego no es el perfecto cuñado que creía conocer. Su tono de voz, su mirada… Es otro.

—Vete, Sasuke —le pido, casi suplico, sacando una voz que creía desaparecida—. Por favor, vete.

—Lo haré. —Se aparta unos pasos, permitiéndome abrir los ojos, y guarda mis bragas en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero—. Te recojo esta noche en el mismo lugar que te dejé ayer. A las doce.

Alzo las cejas, incrédula.

—No, claro que no, no pienso ir.

—Sí, Sakura, sí vendrás. —Toca mi hombro con suavidad, apartándome a un lado. Su contacto no pasa desapercibido para mí, pero estoy más concentrada en sus palabras—. Tranquila, no ocurrirá nada. Negociaremos las condiciones del trabajo y te las devolveré. —Se toca el bolsillo por el que mis bragas han desaparecido—. Prefieres quedártelas tú que Karin, ¿no? Será difícil explicarle de qué manera han llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —le pregunto desafiante, y esta vez mi determinación es verdadera.

—Solo quiero que mantengamos una conversación adulta y que todo se quede en el punto exacto en el que estaba.

—Y para ello me estás chantajeando, muy adulto, sí. Si me niego, ¿cómo se supone que le explicarás a tu novia que tienes mis bragas? Han caído en tu bolsillo en un descuido, ¿no? —Me cruzo de brazos, sintiéndome vencedora—. Sales perdiendo.

Me sonríe.

—Claro que no, yo solo soy un hombre de tantos que puede conseguir, tú eres su hermana, y eso es insustituible.

Abre la puerta con seguridad y ni siquiera mira hacia los lados para comprobar presencias. Desaparece con calma, seguro de sí mismo; yo, sin embargo, no puedo moverme. Mis piernas son vigas pesadas que se han anclado al suelo y mis brazos gelatinosos tiemblan mientras se descruzan y quedan lánguidos a cada lado de mi cintura.

Necesito unos segundos para aceptar que todo esto me acaba de pasar a mí. ¡A mí! Y no hay cosa que desee más que volverme a convertir en la chica invisible que pasaba desapercibida.

Me humedezco el pecho, la nuca y las muñecas varias veces, retrasando el momento de salir del baño. Finalmente lo hago y, al llegar a la cocina, me es inevitable buscarle con los ojos. Está apoyado sobre la encimera con una sola mano, la otra sujeta la taza de café que en estos momentos está adherida a su boca. Entorna los ojos y me busca una sola vez para después, contra todo pronóstico, ignorarme de una manera asombrosa.

Una cuestión martillea mi cabeza sin dejarla descansar.

Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Antes de marcharme, dirijo una última mirada a mi hermana mayor que, de espaldas a mí, prepara su café, totalmente ignorante a lo que guarda su novio en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero.

Pasan más de diez minutos de las doce y aún sigo rezagada en uno de los portales de la calle contigua a la que se supone que Sasuke me está esperando. Parezco un gato callejero con su suerte atrapada en el canto de una moneda. Ni cara ni cruz. Haga lo que haga, salgo perdiendo.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre mis rodillas flexionadas. Estoy sentada en una puerta desconocida lamentándome patéticamente de mí misma por estar metida en una situación que no me he buscado, en la que me he sumergido de manera brusca y sin percatarme siquiera. Y necesito salir de aquí, siento mi alma sucia.

La he sentido más negra que nunca cuando he entornado la puerta de Karin y la he visto metida en sus libros, con las gafas puestas y alumbrada por una simple lámpara de escritorio.

—Buen plan para esta noche —le he dicho intentando bromear. Ha ignorado sus apuntes para mirarme y sonreírme.

—No queda más remedio.

—¿No sales con Sasuke hoy?

Y esa simple pregunta ha conseguido que la saliva se agolpe en mi garganta.

Karin ha negado con una mueca de disgusto adornando su rostro.

—Y tú, ¿dónde vas tan guapa?

—He quedado con Ino para tomar una copa. Será algo rápido. ¡Que sea leve!

Y he desaparecido aprisa de su campo de visión, sintiéndome una sucia y traidora rastrera por muchísimos motivos, entre ellos, el haberme puesto lo más guapa posible pensando en la reacción de su novio cuando me vea.

Alzo la cabeza, dándome cuenta de repente de que si estoy aquí sentada todavía, es por intentar apaciguar mi mente y convencerme a mí misma de que estoy obligada a sucumbir a su chantaje. El simple hecho de haberme mirado sin cesar en el espejo mientras cuidaba cada mota de maquillaje me ha evidenciado; pensaba acudir desde un principio.

Me levanto como un resorte y camino a paso lento pero seguro. Tardo apenas un minuto en cruzar la esquina y divisar su fabuloso coche aparcado en el mismo lugar de anoche, alumbrado por la luz anaranjada de una farola que irrumpe en la noche. Arranca y enciende las luces a la vez que mis nervios. Sigo caminando con decisión y me monto sin vacilar. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas y mi vida volverá a ser la que era.

—Buenas noches —dice con esa alegría que le caracteriza—. Llegas tarde, llevo aquí casi veinte minutos.

Su tono de voz es tan calmado que me crispa.

—Lo sé, tenía cosas que hacer. —Y mientras el coche coge rumbo sin yo saber hacia dónde, postro mis ojos en el cristal e intento fingir que veo el exterior, sin haberlo mirado ni una sola vez.

Respeta mi silencio durante algunos minutos, pero, poco después, vuelve a la carga.

—¿Has pensado algo sobre el trabajo?

Niego.

—¿Ni has hablado con tu amiga?

Vuelvo a negar.

—Necesito una respuesta mañana, como muy tarde.

—Lo sé, eso ya lo has dicho.

—De verdad, te daría un poco más de tiempo, incluso me hubiera gustado comentártelo antes, pero ha sido una decisión de última hora y no me ha quedado más remedio.

Que ignore mi tono enfadado y continúe como si nada, consigue exasperarme más. No parece que mi hermana esté estudiando encerrada en su habitación ni que la que está montada en su coche sea yo.

—Mañana te diré algo.

Cuando el coche gira hacia la izquierda y nos introducimos en Pacific Highway para volvernos a desviar en la misma dirección, sospecho cuál será nuestro destino. Mis pies bailan nerviosos sobre la alfombra y las ganas de morderme las uñas y volver a mi peor vicio casi me superan, casi, porque cruzo las manos sobre mis piernas y consigo resistirme. Nos dirigimos a su apartamento, lo intuyo. Y, aunque rece porque se detenga en cualquier bar de copas, me recuerdo a mí misma lo idiota que soy al pensarlo. ¿Cómo me va a llevar a un lugar público? Alguien podría reconocernos y contarle a cualquiera de la familia que nos han visto juntos sin intención alguna más allá de un dato informativo, pues tampoco es tan grave que te vean con tu cuñada tomando algo. Al menos si no hay nada que ocultar, pero no es su caso.

Nuestro caso.

Confirmando mis sospechas, Sasuke cruza el arco que nos informa de que hemos entrado en el centro de San Diego y se dirige a la parte trasera del rascacielos, a la entrada del garaje. Mientras el vehículo se adentra, me pregunto qué vendrá a continuación, cuánto tiempo pasaré aquí metida.

Nos bajamos sin decir ni una sola palabra y caminamos hacia el ascensor sin más remedio que soportar el agobiante silencio que nos envuelve durante el minuto o minuto y medio que el cacharro tarda en subir hasta el piso setenta y tres. Mientras tanto, y en la búsqueda inútil de ignorar su presencia y su perfume, repaso mentalmente las veces contadas que he entrado en el lugar. Dos, creo. Una cuando se mudó y nos la mostró y otra para ayudar a Karin con algo sin la presencia del susodicho. Sasuke me permite pasar primero y doy varios pasos por el rellano hasta llegar frente a su puerta. Cuando abre y enciende, todo está como lo recordaba. Un apartamento de casi trescientos metros tipo loft, completamente blanco, con el único toque de color plata en muebles y —escasos— accesorios.

—Siéntate, prepararé algo de beber.

Me adentro, pero no tomo asiento, me sitúo frente al inmenso ventanal desde el cual Downtown se ve más impresionante que de costumbre, si es eso posible. Los rascacielos iluminados se pierden en el cielo oscuro, la gente camina, haciéndose pequeña desde mi altura, y los coches, sobre todo taxis, se desplazan veloces de un lado a otro. Este lugar nunca duerme, y aunque debe ser una pasada vivir aquí por muchos motivos, agradezco la zona tranquila en la que resido. Ojeo mi alrededor con más detenimiento que las veces anteriores, en las que me importaba mucho menos descubrir cosas sobre Sasuke. No es difícil reconocer sus gustos; demasiado espacio y poco artilugio. Un tocadiscos moderno de color platino, figuras plateadas de diseño y varias fotos. Camino hacia una de ellas y me detengo al diferenciar las figuras que, sonrientes, miran a la cámara. Sasuke abraza a mi hermana desde atrás, con la nariz levemente incrustada en su pelo que, para mi sorpresa, se encuentra suelto, un acto demasiado fuera de lo común en Karin. Se les ve tan felices que no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, por qué es capaz de centrarse en otras mujeres. Algo que brilla momentáneamente gracias a un reflejo en la esquina izquierda junto al gran ventanal llama mi atención. Es una vitrina cuadrada acristalada en forma de mesa, con el soporte del mismo material. Me acerco, pero me mantengo a unos centímetros de distancia, su estructura parece frágil y delicada y no me atrevo a tocar. Me inclino para ver su contenido y noto cómo se me detiene la respiración. Es una pluma de pavo real completamente blanca y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Su belleza es asombrosa, quizá porque está protegida de esa manera tan especial y sobre una tela de seda morada, resaltándola más. Creo que es el único detalle de este apartamento que tiene un color diferente, al menos de lo que puedo ver de él. Sigo inmersa en la pluma, no puedo apartar los ojos de ella, y no entiendo el porqué mirarla me hace sentir tan extraña, tan… atraída.

—Es la pluma del primer ejemplar de pavo real albino. Me hice con ella en la India, durante mi primer viaje.

Doy un paso atrás de manera involuntaria, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y notando que mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad. Sasuke trae dos copas en la mano, se acerca y me ofrece una. La huelo.

—Licor de almendra amarga —me informa mientras su comisura se alza levemente.

No puedo evitar arquear las cejas con impresión.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —mi pregunta se queda en el aire.

Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca un poco más a la vitrina, posicionándose a mi lado y observando la pluma, ignorando mi incertidumbre a causa de su conocimiento sobre mis gustos, tan específicos como lo es este.

Me quedo mirando la copa como una tonta, recordando sus palabras en el baño esta tarde, aquello sobre el jugador observador, y un escalofrío me envuelve al darme cuenta de que él es ese jugador con ventaja que ha estado analizándome. Me pregunto durante cuánto tiempo.

—¿Sabes que el pavo real albino es una raza compuesta a manos del hombre?

Niego.

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Cómo si no iba a estar seguro de que esta es una auténtica pluma del primer ejemplar? —Me dedica una mirada divertida—. Durante el siglo diecinueve, apreciaron la ausencia de color en el pelaje de algunos cristatus, el pavo real común —aclara ante mi evidente desconocimiento—. A causa de eso, mutaron varias especies hasta crearlos carentes de melanina.

—Entonces tuvo que costarte una pasta.

—Varios miles de dólares.

—Es…

—Preciosa, magnética. Yo también lo sentí cuando la vi, aunque tuve la suerte de apreciar al animal completo, disecado, e impresiona muchísimo más.

Me tomo unos segundos para contemplarla y doy un trago a mi copa, saboreando el licor.

—Toma asiento, por favor, siéntete como en tu casa.

—O en la de mi hermana —digo sin pensar, dirigiendo de nuevo mi mirada hacia el cuadro que he visto hace unos minutos en el que ambos sonríen.

Y, aunque todavía no sea su hogar, lo será en menos de un mes.

—¿Te sientes mal aquí conmigo? ¿Culpable, tal vez? —pregunta mientras toma asiento en un sofá individual de diseño frente al sillón en el que me he acomodado yo.

Me detengo en él, sucumbiendo al acto que he estado intentado evitar desde que me subí a su coche. Se ha duchado y cambiado de ropa, y ahora lleva unos pantalones azules ceñidos y una camisa color hueso. Se desabrocha los botones de las muñecas y dobla la tela varias veces para remangarla hasta los codos. Su postura parece premeditada, de modelo de anuncio, y su cuerpo trabajado y de metro noventa no le ayuda a pasar desapercibido.

Doy otro sorbo a la copa, esta vez bien colmado, y trago sintiendo el calor abrasarme la garganta. Necesito envalentonarme para poder acabar con todo esto de una vez. Decirle que está mal desde que desafortunadamente y para mi desgracia, lo encontré en el baño de mi habitación, que está poniendo mi vida patas arriba y que no quiero estar aquí.

—Sí, me siento mal. Es mi hermana, y tú mi futuro cuñado. Sufro al saber que no la quieres lo suficiente y que te fijas en otras, pero, sobre todo, sufro porque una de ellas soy yo, y estoy aquí.

Bebe con calma y no posa sus ojos en mí hasta que termina de tragar.

—Sí la quiero, y no me fijo en otras, Sakura, me he fijado en ti.

Su convicción me corta el aliento y tardo unos segundos en reponerme del estado confuso en el que me han sumido sus palabras. No sé si me ha turbado más la primera afirmación o la última negación.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que te fijes en mí! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz, que todo sea como antes, como siempre! —exclamo, alterándome, removiéndome en el asiento. No sé ni cómo soy capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Él, en cambio, se mantiene con pasividad, en la misma postura.

—Lo haré.

—Y ¿para qué me has obligado a venir, entonces?

—No te he obligado a nada.

—¡Ah, ¿no?! ¡Me has chantajeado!

—Lo sé —dice con calma mientras suelta la copa encima de la mesa y me mira—, pero era la única manera de que aceptases y me escucharas. Hablaremos las condiciones de tu nuevo trabajo y zanjaremos el tema que tan nerviosa te pone. Después de eso, te llevo a casa, olvidamos lo que ha ocurrido y volvemos a la normalidad.

—¿Mi nuevo trabajo? —Me río irónicamente—. No te he dicho que sí todavía.

—Pero lo harás, porque es una buena oportunidad, estás capacitada para el cargo y yo me mantendré alejado de ti, que es tu única preocupación.

Alzo las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy capacitada, si ni siquiera me has visto trabajar?

Vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa ladina que me descoloca. Él en sí me descoloca con toda esa información que parece tener sobre mí.

—Además —continúo mientras intento acomodarme de nuevo, intentando aparentar estar un poco más calmada—, no es esa mi preocupación.

—¿No? —Trata de hacerse el sorprendido, pero sé que únicamente se está divirtiendo a mi costa, y comienza a molestarme—. ¿Entonces?

—Mi jefa se ha portado bien conmigo, no puedo dejarla tirada de la noche a la mañana.

—Ella puede irse allí mientras busca a otra chica. Creo que comprenderá, si tan bien os lleváis, que las condiciones son mucho más aceptables. Además, puedes echarme la culpa y decir que es un favor familiar y urgente.

—Ya, un favor de cuatro mil dólares.

—Que te vaya a pagar no significa que no te necesite —mientras habla vuelve a sonreírme. Sé que sus palabras llevan doble intención, aunque intento eludirlas.

Trago saliva mientras miro a mi alrededor, intentando pensármelo. No hay mucho que meditar, pues como él dice, las condiciones son muchísimo mejores y debería centrarme principalmente en mí y en mi futuro.

—Me gustaría que me lo confirmaras ahora.

—¿Ahora? Pero si me has dicho que mañana por la mañana…

—¿Sabes si tu amiga ha pensado algo? ¿Puedes llamarla?

—Pero si son casi la una…

—¿Puedes llamarla?

Lo pregunta, pero su tono de voz implica orden, y tengo la sensación de que insistirá hasta que ceda. Suspiro rindiéndome a la primera de cambio y me recuerdo aquello de aprender a decir que no. Saco el móvil del bolso, me levanto y me desplazo unos metros para no tener su mirada sobre mí mientras converso.

Impacientándome por la cantidad de pitidos que oigo, decido colgar, pero justo en ese momento, la voz de Ino aparece con su habitual entusiasmo.

—¡Estaba a punto de llamarte!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Casi la una de la madrugada y a punto de llamarme…

—Sí, ya… Escúchame.

—Te lo juro. Justo ahora estaba en la ducha acordándome de ti. No hemos hablado en todo el día. ¿Qué haces?

No es sorpresa alguna que mi amiga desaparezca durante el fin de semana que ha pescado conquista y después se intente justificar tontamente. No me ofende, ni mucho menos, pero a veces prefiero no decírselo y divertirme escuchando sus disculpas sin sentido, aunque hoy no es el momento para ello.

—No puedo hablar mucho tiempo, solo llamaba para preguntarte una cosa y necesito que la respuesta sea rápida. ¿Te gustaría empezar a trabajar el lunes en las oficinas de mi cuñado como recepcionista? Recibir llamadas y tener los recados al día. Trabajaríamos juntas y cobraríamos cuatro mil dólares.

—¿Cuatro mil las dos?

—Cada una.

Se hace un pequeño y preocupante silencio tras la línea.

—Sakura, ¿tú eres gilipollas? ¡Pues claro que quiero! Pero ¿y la zapatería?

—La dejaré.

—¿Sin más?

Suspiro y miro atrás. Sasuke está echado hacia atrás en el sillón, con el tobillo de la pierna derecha apoyado en la rodilla izquierda, la copa en la mano y la mirada fija en mí, intimidándome.

—No me lo pongas más difícil, bastante culpable me siento ya.

—Pues que te pague Tsunade los cuatro mil dólares.

—¿Entonces te veo mañana y hablamos? —si yo no concluyo la conversación, podemos pasarnos horas y horas.

—Claro, mañana te llamo, pero cuenta conmigo. ¡Dios mío, cuatro mil pelotes!

Sonrío mientras cabeceo.

—Celébralo con el tipo —susurro para que Sasuke no me oiga. No tiene por qué enterarse de las intimidades de mi amiga.

—¿Cómo sabes que sigo aquí con él?

Río.

—Anda, tengo que dejarte, mañana hablamos con tranquilidad. Un beso.

—Un beso, adivina.

Cuelgo mientras sonrío. Adivina… Como si fuera muy difícil analizar a alguien tan predecible.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y tomo asiento de nuevo, comprobando que sigue en la misma postura.

—¿Entonces qué? —me pregunta.

—Que sí, aceptamos.

—Perfecto. —Sonríe—. Entonces pasemos a hablar de lo verdaderamente importante.


	5. Tu olor

**Vengo aquí con un nuevo capítulo ya que muchas me pidieron que subiera otro, pues aquí esta, escuche la voz del pueblo jajaj**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo porque a mi si =P**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Tu olor**_

Se inclina hacia delante para dejar su copa sobre la pequeña mesita y se pone de pie. Lo miro desde abajo y por un momento temo que se acerque a mí, pero no lo hace. En silencio pasa por mi lado izquierdo y se pierde en la lejanía del salón, yendo hasta la parte de la cocina. Escucho ruidos de utensilios allí donde está y, mientras tanto, dirijo las manos hacia mi cara y cierro los ojos con fuerza, infundiéndome calma, la conversación que tendremos a continuación la requiere. Pocos minutos después, Sasuke aparece con una cubitera colmada de hielo en la mano derecha y la botella de licor y una de whiskey bajo el brazo izquierdo. No toma asiento mientras deja todo encima de la mesa. Desde arriba sujeta su copa olvidada anteriormente y bebe todo su contenido, me observa y me hace un gesto de cabeza para que repita la acción y poder rellenar la mía también. En silencio hago desaparecer el líquido cobrizo y la alzo para facilitarle el trabajo. Vierte dos hielos y después, desde una altura considerable, deja caer un chorro constante hasta que colma más de la mitad. Repite la acción con la suya, le da un trago y la posiciona sobre la mesa para marcharse de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contraria y bajo mi atenta mirada.

No puedo evitar aprovechar para escudriñar la manera en la que su redondo y duro trasero se adapta al fino pantalón mientras camina con tranquilidad. Se agacha frente a la vitrina en la que he estado observando anteriormente y busca algo debajo de ella. Con curiosidad, observo cómo saca una pequeña llave, abre la cristalera, la devuelve a la parte de abajo y sujeta la pluma blanca con ambas manos. Se acerca de nuevo y, cuando creo que va a tomar asiento para explicarme algo más sobre ella, pasa de largo por mi izquierda y se coloca tras el sillón, a mi espalda. Mi respiración se detiene al saberle ahí, tan cerca, y sé que lo ha notado. Empiezo a odiar que mi cuerpo responda a su cercanía sin darme oportunidad de controlarlo. Empiezo a odiar que tenga poder sobre mí, cuando antes sabía controlar perfectamente las miradas y los estúpidos pensamientos fantasiosos que tenía con él.

Fantasías tontas que solo quedaban en mi cabeza, como cualquier persona puede tener. Y no esto, tan… tan real.

Su mano toca mi cabello con suavidad y lo aparta con una delicadeza abrumadora sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dejando mi espalda al descubierto. Cierro los ojos, diciéndome a mí misma que debo detenerlo, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Los abro de nuevo, a la espera de cualquier movimiento o roce que no llega. Todo está en silencio, pero ni siquiera escucho su respiración.

Enfoco la copa llena de licor frente a mí y de repente me parece una buena escapatoria. Como cuando estás en una discoteca y tienes el vaso en la mano, sintiéndote así más segura para bailar. Patético. Alargo el brazo con premura, pero desde atrás y siendo más rápido que yo, apoya su mano sobre él y me obliga a bajarlo. Trago saliva con dificultad sin moverme del sitio cuando me percato de que su mano no ha perdido el contacto, y quizá él no lo note igual que yo, pero su piel encima de la mía quema. Quema dolorosamente, llegando a rogar interiormente por la necesidad de que se aleje. Pero todos estos pensamientos extraños desaparecen en el momento en el que el suave pelaje de la pluma toca sobre mi cuello, justo en el nacimiento del cabello. La apoya sobre mi columna vertebral, rozándome solo, y baja suave y pausadamente, acariciándome con ella de manera detenida. Mi aliento vuelve a agolparse en mi garganta mientras una voz interior me pide a gritos que lo haga frenar.

Porque no es un hombre cualquiera.

Y me odio por reconocerme en este mismo momento que, siendo el único hombre prohibido en la faz de la Tierra, también es el único que despierta estas sensaciones tan desconocidas hasta ahora para mí.

La pluma sigue descendiendo hasta llegar casi al final de mi espalda, justo donde comienza la tela del vestido que, dejando toda la parte posterior al aire, solo cubre mis pechos y de cintura para abajo.

—Tú no eres el Sasuke que conozco —balbuceo, incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo lo que pienso sobre él.

La palma de su mano completamente abierta se apoya sobre mi cuello, pudiendo sujetarlo sin esfuerzo desde atrás, y comienza a masajearlo con calma, obligándome a cerrar los ojos del placer. Mis muslos se unen y se refriegan entre ellos en un patético intento por calmar la quemazón que ha invadido a mi sexo. Noto cómo se acerca peligrosamente y, sin parar de masajearme, roza mi oreja con el movimiento de sus labios al decir:

—¿Ah, no? Y ¿quién se supone que es el Sasuke que conoces?

Su tono de voz ronco y pausado, acompañado de la leve caricia de sus labios, me estremecen y dificultan mi capacidad para expresarme.

—Un hombre serio, responsable… —las palabras se aglomeran en mi garganta cuando su mano frena en seco el movimiento—, correcto, fiel.

Lo noto sonreír en mi oído.

—Y ¿cuántas de esas cosas, según tú, han cambiado?

—Todas —respondo con una falsa decisión.

—Explícate.

Me mantengo unos segundos en silencio, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Pues…

—No me he considerado nunca una persona seria, respecto a lo demás, creo que sigo siendo responsable, correcto y fiel.

—No, no lo eres —consigo añadir. Y los dos sabemos que solo me refiero al último término de su frase.

—Sakura —mi nombre sale pausado de su boca, pero con total determinación—, mientras no te empotre contra aquella pared y te haga mía como un loco, no estaré siendo infiel.

No puedo evitar mirar la pared de enfrente e imaginarme ahí, con la espalda apoyada y mis piernas rodeando su cintura mientras me embiste con fuerza. Intento carraspear, quitando el mezquino pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero no lo consigo, mi garganta está muy reseca, sin embargo, mi sexo se encuentra demasiado húmedo.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos, aunque no me permite contestar—. ¿La niña buena que pasa desapercibida para todos? ¿La trabajadora y responsable chica que nunca se ha metido en líos? Crees que eres esa que nunca destaca, en la que los hombres no pueden fijarse y, sin embargo, estás muy equivocada.

Odio que sepa lo que pienso de mí, cuando todo él es una completa incógnita. Porque sí, soy esa que ha descrito a la perfección y, aunque lo haya hecho con preguntas, sé de sobra que las interrogaciones sobran, que lo está afirmando con convicción de manera indirecta.

Ríe con fuerza, incluso antes de que responda, y aparta su mano de mi cuello para dar la vuelta al sillón y situarse frente a mí. La pluma ya no está en sus manos. Con ellas vacías, sujeta las mías y me insta a ponerme de pie, quedando muda frente a él cuando me incorporo.

Me siento estúpida, bloqueada y manejada a su antojo sin poner impedimento alguno. Me pregunto si no lo hago porque no estoy capacitada, o porque sencillamente quiero que continúe.

Quiero más.

Aunque me sienta terriblemente mal por mi actitud.

Sus manos siguen rodeando mis muñecas y estamos uno frente al otro, la distancia que nos separa es casi inexistente y esta vez, al contrario del episodio pasado en el baño de casa, sí alzo la vista y le miro a los ojos.

—¿Sabes quién eres?, ¿quiénes somos todos, realmente?

Niego con nerviosismo mientras Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente a mi boca. No me muevo, y algo dentro de mí ruega que continúe, que pose sus labios carnosos encima de los míos y me deje probarlos. Que lo haga con la autoridad que comienza a mostrar cuando me tiene cerca. Y, sin embargo, no lo hace. Solo los mantiene ahí, peligrosamente próximos, y cuando comienza a hablar con pausa, toca los míos.

—Eres el pensamiento que cruza por tu cabeza cada noche cuando te tocas en la soledad de tu habitación sin que nadie pueda verte, cuando gimes en silencio para no ser escuchada y te retuerces bajo las sábanas a punto de correrte, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro fruncido de excitación. —Sus manos suben por mis brazos y los recorren hasta llegar a mis hombros, pero no se detienen ahí, ascienden hasta mi cuello y las enreda en mi cabello para tirar con suavidad hacia atrás y exponerme ante él. Sus labios bajan por mi mentón, recorren mi cuello y sueltan un húmedo beso en él mientras cierro los ojos sin darme ni un segundo para pensar en nada más que en la boca de mi cuñado recorriéndome. Llega hasta mi clavícula y la muerde con ganas, erizándome la piel—. Dime, Sakura, ¿cuántas cosas prohibidas has imaginado en esos momentos? ¿Cuántas fantasías inmorales han paseado por tu cabeza mientras te corrías para después arrepentirte de todo lo pensado anteriormente?

Se pega a mi cadera y noto su erección bajo el fino pantalón. No puedo evitar jadear ante su contacto, su olor a whiskey impregnado en mi nariz, su dureza, sus manos enredadas en mi pelo… Todo él me llama. Sus palabras me provocan, y siento que si me suelta el pelo, caeré de bruces al suelo. Me recorre una sensación tan confusa y placentera, mezcla de miedo, excitación y morbo…

—¿Cuántas, Sakura? —insiste.

—Muchas —murmuro con pudor en un jadeo ahogado.

—¿He estado yo en alguno de esos pensamientos? ¿He sido el motivo de tu placer mientras retorcías las sábanas con furia? —mientras me pregunta, sujeta los tirantes de mi vestido y los baja por mis hombros a la par, dejando caer la prenda al suelo hasta tenerme frente a él únicamente en ropa interior y en tacones—. Responde.

Asiento avergonzada, recordando todas las veces, desde años atrás, en las que he disfrutado de él en mi cabeza. Sobre todo el último mes, tras encontrarlo en aquel baño.

—Pues somos esas personas, y no las que mostramos día a día. Quienes no pensamos con claridad en ese momento porque el placer puede más que nuestra capacidad de razonar. Cuando somos animales. Y después nos arrepentimos, porque es lo único que nos diferencia de ellos. Pero al día siguiente, la noche siguiente, vuelves a introducir los dedos en tu interior y gimes en silencio, pensando en eso prohibido que tanto te tienta.

Mientras intento salir de mi asombro por la realidad de sus palabras y el punto de vista tan complejo y diferente, veo cómo se agacha despacio. Sigo su mirada con mis ojos, está clavado en mí descendiendo sin tocarme hasta que se arrodilla. Comienza a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa tomándose unos segundos hasta deshacerse de ella por completo, dejándome una perfecta visión de sus hombros anchos. Apoya su boca sobre mi abdomen y, besándolo lentamente, llega con sus labios hasta mi sexo, por encima de mis bragas.

—Y tú eres ese pensamiento insano y prohibido que vaga hasta mi mente en el momento cumbre de mi placer. —Cierra los ojos y huele mi parte más íntima con devoción—. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa inocente y sincera, tus piernas, tu olor… Todo ello martillea mi cabeza diariamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus manos suben a mi cadera y la sujetan con vigor mientras mordisquea con calma mi coño a través de la fina tela. Jadeo. Mi respiración se dificulta, mi pecho sube y baja y noto de qué manera exagerada me humedezco mientras él, como si percibiera ese relente en mi zona más íntima, lame la tela con disfrute y desciende las manos hasta el filo de mis bragas, resbalándolas por mis piernas y dejándome totalmente exhibida. Acerca la boca y noto su aliento chocar en mi clítoris. Su calor y el mío se fusionan provocando un extraño placer que tampoco había experimentado nunca. Su lengua roza mi botón mojado, y con la poca lucidez que me queda, hablo con determinación:

—No lo hagas, Sasuke, te lo suplico.

—¿No quieres que lo haga?

Niego, mintiendo.

Claro que quiero, pero no puedo.

—Por favor… —suplico.

—Si es lo que quieres, no te tocaré. —Y vuelve a acercar su nariz y a aspirar mi olor, esta vez tan cerca que noto su excitación en mi sexo.

Me entran ganas de protestar, de decirle que en estos momentos es lo que más deseo, que casi no me mantengo en pie de lo abrumada que me siento. Pero no está bien, esto no está bien.

Se apoya en mi abdomen y me echa hacia atrás, dejándome caer sentada en el sofá en el que había estado anteriormente. Él sigue arrodillado, con los pantalones puestos y el torso desnudo.

—Tócate —me pide, mirándome a los ojos.

Noto cómo me ruborizo instantáneamente y mi corazón se detiene ante su petición.

—¿Qué?

—Que te toques. No lo estoy haciendo yo, por lo tanto no estoy siendo infiel, como tú dices.

Pienso negarme rotundamente. Jamás me he masturbado delante de nadie. Es un acto demasiado íntimo y personal para que cualquiera pueda disfrutarlo. Pero entonces lo veo desabrochar el pantalón con premura y sacar de su interior la erección oculta hasta este mismo momento. No sé si en algún instante mi respiración ha vuelto a acompasarse, pero si lo ha hecho, acaba de acelerarse de nuevo. Me da unos segundos para observarla y me encanta hacerlo otra vez. Es gruesa, grande y muy apetecible. Su excitación se percibe en las gotitas que se escapan involuntariamente de su glande. Cuando más ensimismada estoy con lo que tiene entre las piernas, Sasuke decide que es suficiente y sujeta su polla con ambas manos, apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo. Las mueve rítmica y suavemente de arriba abajo y mis ojos no pueden mirar hacia otro lado. Él me observa fijamente, pero no soy tan valiente para repetir su acción.

—Vamos, tócate.

Su orden impacta directamente en el interior de mi coño, contrayéndose a la vez que una de mis manos se dirigen hasta él y lo masajea con cautela. Abre la boca y gime, tocándose con más intensidad.

—No te imaginas el momento que me estás regalando.

No menciono que él tampoco se imagina lo que estoy sintiendo sin llegar a tocarnos siquiera. Mi mente se niega a creer que esté de rodillas frente a mí, a medio vestir y masturbándose ante mi atenta mirada. Tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre su glande húmedo e hinchado y lamerlo, pero me contengo recordándome por un segundo dónde y con quién estoy.

Me toco con más prisa y dejo que mi otra mano vaya hasta uno de mis pechos, retire el sujetador y masajee mi pezón rígido. Repito la acción con el otro mientras mi dedo se mueve sobre mi clítoris con precisión.

—Mírame, Sakura. —Y no es hasta que me lo pide cuando me doy cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos—. Quiero que nos corramos juntos.

Sus palabras consiguen que me contraiga y me toque con más rapidez. Me imita, ahora sujetándose con una sola mano y pajeándose con tanta fuerza y rabia que da miedo. Miedo y morbo.

Todo esto es demasiado para mí y sé que estoy a punto de acabar. Gimo sin controlarme, Sasuke también lo hace.

—Vamos —balbuceo como puedo al borde del orgasmo, y mis palabras parecen atraer al suyo.

Sus cejas se encogen a la vez que humedece sus labios con la lengua, veo cómo su polla se endurece bajo su mano y pellizco mi pezón con más brío. Mis dientes chocan entre ellos y solo tengo un segundo para pensar en que el placer que yo misma me estoy proporcionando es completamente incomparable con cualquiera que me haya o hayan proporcionado. Todos mis músculos se contraen, mis dedos se encogen y exploto mientras escucho a Sasuke gruñir y veo cómo descarga grandes chorros de semen sobre su abdomen sin apartar su mirada mientras su boca entreabierta respira con dificultad.

No me muevo, y él tampoco lo hace por muchos segundos, o minutos, no lo sé. Nos mantenemos en silencio, mirándonos, jadeantes, con los latidos descompasados bailando en nuestros pechos. Diría que incluso satisfecha sin haber llegado a nada por primera vez en mi vida teniendo a un hombre semidesnudo delante de mí. Y no es que haya probado una gran cantidad de ellos, pero los que se han estado conmigo han llegado hasta el final.

Después del gran orgasmo y del momento vivido, el arrepentimiento llega a mí como un huracán. Cierro los ojos, pienso en Karin y me siento más sucia que nunca. Recuerdo las palabras recitadas anteriormente, eso de los animales y los humanos.

—Y después nos arrepentimos —dice, todavía sin moverse.

Lo miro alzando las cejas. ¿Cómo sabe…?

—Y ahora te estás preguntando cómo sé que estás pensando en ello —añade sonriendo—. No creas que soy sobrenatural, simplemente es que tú eres fácil de descifrar.

Me quedo muda unos minutos, sin saber qué decir y, después, suelto lo que creo más sensato.

—Es hora de que me lleves a casa.

Él solo asiente y se levanta con calma, dejándome apreciar la estampa de su gran cuerpo fornido y trabajado, ahora bañado de él mismo.

—Déjame que me dé una ducha. Cinco minutos.

Digo que sí con la cabeza mientras me agacho buscando mi vestido. Él desaparece y ni siquiera miro hacia dónde, solo puedo atender a la terrible sensación que me invade. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo y desaparecer de aquí.

Me visto con rapidez y ataco la copa, volcando todo su contenido en mi garganta sin pararme a respirar siquiera. Mi rostro se contrae y la faringe me quema, pero no es impedimento para que me sirva un par de hielos y la llene de nuevo. Me amilano en un rincón del sofá y espero a que Sasuke aparezca poco más de cinco minutos después, tal y como me ha prometido. El puñado de minutos más sufrido de toda mi vida. Su olor a limpio y perfumado invade la estancia. Ha vuelto a sustituir el pantalón fino y la camisa por un vaquero y una camiseta informal.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta mientras se acerca a mí.

Me levanto y me encamino hacia la salida, esta vez intentando no mirar hacia ninguna parte, ninguna fotografía. Solo siento una enorme necesidad de salir. Sasuke me adelanta al llegar a la puerta principal, la abre y me invita a pasar primero. Tras varios minutos de larga espera en silencio, el ascensor se abre y entramos. Esta vez el ambiente no está tan tenso, solo nos mantenemos callados. O puede ser también que esté tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no dejo cabida a nada más. La bajada al parking, subida al coche y salida al exterior, es eterna. Horriblemente eterna. Pero una vez salgo, abro la ventana y el aire golpea mi rostro, comienzo a respirar con más tranquilidad.

Las luces, el jaleo y el vaivén de personas a estas horas de la madrugada no me impresionan como suele pasar siempre. San Diego no me parece tan asombroso ahora, me lo parece más que haya sido capaz de traicionar a mi propia hermana con su futuro marido. Yo, la chica buena que nunca se mete en líos, como dice Sasuke, que intenta pasar desapercibida a toda costa.

—¿Estás bien? —Su mano se apoya sobre mi brazo de manera tranquilizadora.

Pego un pequeño respingo quitando el mentón de mi puño cerrado, apoyado en la ventana. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, me percato de que el coche se ha detenido y que hemos llegado al mismo lugar donde me recogió. Ni siquiera estaba viendo el exterior, como creía.

—Sí, sí —miento.

Su mano baja hasta la mía, la sujeta y le da un leve apretón.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

No menciono palabra alguna, es absurdo hacerlo, sobre todo cuando no tengo nada que decir, pues sé de sobra que ese «no pasa nada» no es más que una estúpida frase con el fracasado intento de animarme. Y no me lo merezco.

Salgo del coche, dispuesta a marcharme sin más, pero su intención no es esa, al parecer.

—Sakura —me llama, sujetándome con más fuerza la mano, impidiéndome que salga—. Las espero el lunes a las nueve. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—No.

Saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de él una tarjeta que me ofrece.

—Envíame con prioridad un correo a la dirección que aparece ahí. Necesito todos vuestros datos para tener los contratos preparados el lunes.

—Vale —murmuro.

—Lo harás genial. —Sonríe mientras la cojo.

—Gracias, lo intentaré.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Desaparezco sin mirar atrás y, sin dilación ninguna, entro en casa, me desnudo y me voy directa a la cama sin darme la oportunidad de pensar.

Continuara…

**Uff sintieron ese cambio de temperatura? Porque yo si jahjaja **


	6. Tu mentira

**Capítulo 5**

El día de ayer fue más sencillo de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, aunque desde que amanecí sin necesidad de un despertador que no me permitiera sobrepasarme, había deseado que acabara. Lo había deseado a medias, a decir verdad, porque el fin del día me llevaba a algo inevitable; el principio del siguiente. Lunes. Incorporación en mi nuevo trabajo.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Tsunade y contarle la novedad. Y para mi sorpresa, se alegró muchísimo de ese exorbitante sueldo a cambio de un trabajo sencillo. Le pedí disculpas decenas de veces por avisarla con horas de antelación, poniendo la excusa de que a mi cuñado se le había ido una trabajadora y que también formaba parte de un favor personal.

«Yo me encargaré de todo, solo serán unos días en los que alguna chica sepa cómo llevarlo. Ya sabes, esto no tiene complicación alguna…», había dicho antes de zanjar la conversación con la promesa de que sacaríamos un hueco para tomar un café y contarle más sobre aquel trabajo.

Y a pesar de que mi jefa era una buena tía, nunca le había gustado trabajar innecesariamente en ninguna de las zapaterías de la franquicia que encabezaba.

Me hubiera gustado colgar el teléfono, volver a cubrirme con la sábana y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no podía eludir la conversación pendiente con Ino y, además, llevábamos dos días sin vernos, por lo que no tendría manera alguna de escabullirme.

No me compliqué en demasía para el sencillo café, esta vez no permitiría que la conversación tomara otros derroteros y nos pasásemos de dos a tres horas charlando de cosas sin sentido. A decir verdad, incluso tenía miedo de que Ino notara algo extraño en mí y descubriera lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por suerte, estaba el tema del gran follador con el que había pasado dos días completos y con el que había vuelto a quedar para terminar de probar la estabilidad de otras mesas y electrodomésticos de la casa.

La reunión duró lo menos posible con la estúpida excusa de que no me encontraba bien. Dolor de estómago y algo de fatiga. Ino lo achacó a los supuestos nervios que te invadían el día anterior a tu nuevo trabajo, y me lo decía mientras sorbía la pajita de su limonada con una tranquilidad tan pasmosa, que conseguía que su razonamiento careciera de sentido.

Tras ello me marché a casa, me di un extenso baño en el que empleé incluso sales perfumadas y supuestamente relajantes, y me mantuve con la mente en blanco durante las horas en las que estuve mimándome, alisando el pelo y preparándome lo mejor posible para el día siguiente.

«Debo ir presentable el primer día de trabajo», me dije antes de cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que solo era una manera idiota de convencerme a mí misma de que todo aquel paripé no era para sorprender a Sasuke.

La sede se encuentra en Hillcrest, en el centro, a poca distancia del apartamento de Sasuke. Alzo la vista y observo el alto edificio acristalado e impoluto. Tendrá unas cinco plantas, haciéndolo resaltar entre los pequeños negocios: bares, clubes, cafés, tiendas de ropa…

—Si me hubiera molestado en imaginar un lugar en el que tu cuñado tendría las oficinas, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza el barrio gay.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras apoyo la mano en el tirador plateado de la puerta giratoria, esperando a que ella pase tras de mí.

—Pues porque no le pega, tía. Aquí, en medio de tanto club LGBT, el edificio de cristal del impoluto tío del traje de chaqueta. ¿Crees que me concentraré en mi trabajo si nuestra ventana está orientada hacia alguna discoteca? Solo pensaré en el momento de salir corriendo y meterme allí.

Sigue especulando, pero no la escucho, me concentro en el impresionante recibidor. Prácticamente todo es de cristal, de tono beis o algunos toques de un azul extremadamente claro. Impoluto. El suelo sobre el que resuenan nuestros tacones es de un mármol tan cuidado y límpido que da miedo caminar sobre él sin romperlo. Intentando concentrarme en lo importante, me dirijo hacia el gran mostrador, también de mármol con betas cobrizas, tras el que se encuentran dos inmaculadas y finas chicas de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta baja. Nos miran con entusiasmo y una sonrisa tan marcada, que nadie diría que nos encontramos a primera hora de la mañana de un lunes. Una de ellas se pone de pie para recibirnos.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Buenos días. Buscamos a…

—No te preocupes, Tayuya, me encargo yo.

Ino y yo buscamos el foco del sonido a la vez. Sasuke sale del ascensor que acaba de abrir sus puertas frente a nosotras, a unos cuatro metros, y se acerca con paso decidido. Tan puntual que parecía estar esperándonos escondido en cualquier lugar. Entre tanto color claro, su imponente porte y su traje azul marino resaltan más que de costumbre.

—Buenos días, venid conmigo, os mostraré vuestros puestos.

Las dos asentimos y lo seguimos en silencio, dirigiéndonos al ascensor por el que ha aparecido.

—¿Te ha hablado de las condiciones? —le pregunta a Ino mientras me señala a mí con la cabeza. Mi amiga asiente—. Genial, aunque nos sentaremos a aclarar horarios y funciones específicas, para que todo quede claro.

Cuando nos detenemos en la planta cinco y las puertas se abren, experimento la sensación de que tengo ante mis ojos el mismo recibidor de la primera planta, solo que más pequeño. Pocos metros nos separan de un mostrador de mármol situado a nuestra izquierda y, tras él, dos —aparentemente cómodos— sillones de cuero blanco con sus respectivos ordenadores. A la derecha de este y lindando con una pared en la que solo hay tres sillas de metal bastante sofisticadas bajo una gran ventana al exterior, se encuentra una única puerta blanca.

—Este es mi despacho —informa Sasuke abriendo la puerta e invitándonos a pasar a nosotras primero—, tomad asiento, pediré cafés para tomarlos mientras hablamos.

Mientras nos sentamos, él se deshace de la chaqueta y la coloca minuciosamente sobre el respaldo de su sillón. Me mira mientras lo hace, y es solo un segundo, pero tras sus ojos negros veo aquel mismo brillo de la noche anterior y no el de nuestro ya jefe.

—Sakura, leche fría y doble de azúcar. ¿Ino?

Mi respiración se detiene mientras lo observo, él esquiva mi mirada y le sonríe a mi amiga, que no se ha percatado de nada. Quizá es un pequeño detalle, pero acaba de demostrarme de nuevo que él es el jugador con ventaja, aparte de haberme transportado a la noche anterior, a su cuerpo ante mis pies, hincado de rodillas, masturbándose. Trago saliva y me remuevo incómoda en la silla. Me he prometido a mí misma durante todo el trayecto que no me permitiría recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido anoche, sin embargo, es inevitable.

—Lo mismo, gracias.

Sasuke toma asiento, pulsa un botón rojo del teléfono que tiene sobre el escueto escritorio —al que solo lo acompaña el cacharro oscuro y un par de elegantes vasos de cristal— y encarga tres cafés. Mientras tanto, miro a mi alrededor, aunque no hay mucho que observar. Todo es igual de pulcro y ordenado que el exterior y lo único que caracteriza la sala es el escritorio, una gran estantería colmada de archivos en carpetas organizadas por colores, del mismo tamaño, y un único cuadro en la pared de mi derecha que enmarca una pluma.

Otra pluma.

Me quedo mirándola. Es larga, de distintos tonos verdes y ligeros toques azules.

—Es la pluma de un quetzal. La adquirí en México.

Embobada todavía, lo miro un segundo para comprobar que sonríe, quizá recordando la pluma del pavo real.

—Para los aztecas y mayas era un símbolo de luz y vida, justo lo que yo quería para mi negocio, así que no se me ocurrió mejor lugar donde enmarcarla.

—Es bonita —interviene Ino.

—Lo es. Y muy suave. —Sus ojos se dirigen a mí de nuevo, y en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta hacen que perdamos el contacto visual.

—Adelante.

Un chico alto y moreno aparece en la sala dando los buenos días a los que los tres respondemos con cordialidad. Trae una bandeja en las manos con los cafés que deja sobre la mesa para después salir por el mismo lugar que ha entrado.

—Bien, la charla será breve —comienza Sasuke, dejando a un lado el tema de la pluma—. Básicamente, quería aclarar que el horario es de nueve a tres, semanalmente, excluyendo los martes y jueves, que también se trabaja de seis a ocho. Cuatro mil dólares, como dijimos —aclara mientras nos mira a ambas alternadamente—. Vuestras funciones son varias, y dependerán de la cantidad de trabajo que haya en la planta. Atender el teléfono, concertar las citas, mantener al encargado de planta al día de todo, notas de prensa semanales, el correo y…

—Servir cafés —interrumpe Ino con una sonrisa.

—Y servir cafés.

—Función primordial de toda becaria y principiante.

Los dos sonríen con calma, pero a mí no me hace tanta gracia. Solo ella puede soltar algo así en mitad de una presentación el primer día de trabajo.

—Si tenéis algún problema con ello, solo tenéis que decírmelo.

—No, no hay ningún problema —añado con rapidez dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Ino—. Las condiciones son bastante considerables.

Si por cuatro mil dólares hay que servir cafés, se sirven.

Él asiente mientras sorbe de su vaso, pero la diversión no se aparta de su rostro.

—Y tendréis que llevar uniforme, el mismo que habéis visto a las chicas de abajo.

Las dos asentimos con conformidad, aunque mientras tanto, pienso en lo ridícula que me veré con esa coleta baja gracias a la ondulación de mi pelo.

—¿Todo aclarado? —nos pregunta; ambas asentimos.

Abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca varios papeles grapados que pone encima de la mesa con premura, dando la sensación de que ya estaban más que preparados. Nos facilita uno a cada una.

—Los contratos. —Saca dos bolígrafos del mismo cajón y nos los entrega—. Podéis leerlos con calma y tomaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis, aunque básicamente pone lo mismo que os he explicado.

—Entonces podemos fiarnos —suelta Ino con una sonrisa burlona mientras atrapa el bolígrafo con intención de dirigirse a la última página y firmar.

—No, no deberías. Ni de mí ni de nadie, nunca.

La última palabra resuena en mi cabeza mientras la agacho y me tomo todo el tiempo necesario para ojearlo.

Varios minutos después, con todo leído, firmado y aclarado, Sasuke los coge de nuevo, los recoloca y los deja en un extremo de la mesa.

—Enseguida mandaré a realizar fotocopias y al final de la mañana los tendréis. Cuando estéis listas, podemos comenzar.

Tras darle un último sorbo al café, nos ponemos de pie y salimos delante de Sasuke. Este señala el mostrador de mármol y, antes de que pueda decir nada, Ino decide comentar:

—Y este es nuestro puesto, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Sasuke—, este es el de Sakura. —Señala la silla de la izquierda—. Estarás acompañada por Sasori, él te mostrará las funciones del ordenador y te ayudará con lo que necesites. Puedes esperarlo aquí, tiene que estar al llegar. Ino, tú te irás abajo con Temari, a la tercera. Vamos, te acompaño y te presento al jefe de planta.

Las dos nos dirigimos una rápida mirada antes de que entren en el ascensor.

—Enseguida vuelvo —me informa él mientras las puertas se cierran.

Lo último que veo es su penetrante mirada, que parece querer decir mucho más de lo que han pronunciado sus labios.

Me quedo unos minutos en mitad de la recepción, mirando hacia todos lados como una tonta, sin saber qué hacer realmente. Me muevo de un lado a otro con una fingida tranquilidad, cruzando los dedos imaginariamente porque no aparezca nadie y me pida algo que ahora mismo me resulte imposible hacer, es decir, cualquier cosa. Sintiéndome una usurpadora, me dirijo tras el impecable mostrador y ojeo lo que hay tras él; nada. Ni un archivo, ni una carpeta, cajón… Solo el ordenador de mesa, un lapicero colmado de bolígrafos exactamente iguales y un paquete de pósits. Me siento en el sillón de cuero negro y me apoyo en su gran respaldo dando varias vueltas, comprobando que es tan cómodo como parece. Muevo el ratón del ordenador y de fondo de pantalla aparece el logo sencillo con el nombre y primer apellido de mi cuñado.

Karin había contado su historia alguna vez. El futuro de Sasuke comenzó sin él saberlo cuando, siendo un adolescente, jugaba en un pequeño y casi insignificante equipo de futbol junto a algunos amigos de clase. Pocos años después, la noticia de que el partido se desintegraba por falta de medios económicos fue lo que le dio un cambio radical a su vida. Al parecer, siempre ha pertenecido a una familia de clase media, pero una —también prácticamente insignificante— herencia por parte de su abuela paterna, siendo estos los únicos ahorros de un niño de dieciséis años, fue lo que salvó a ese pequeño equipo deportivo. Sasuke lo invirtió todo para rescatarlo, convirtiéndose así en un chico menor de edad que necesitó la tutela de sus padres para ser accionista. Y ese fue el comienzo de algo grande. Tras el humilde gesto, fue adentrándose en el mundo del deporte, empresas y todo lo relacionado con la economía, haciéndose dueño de equipos humildes y, más tarde, de varios muy importantes como Los Ángeles Chargers, del que también era vicepresidente, y algún que otro más.

¿Su virtud? Convertir esos supuestos equipos pequeños en algo grande.

—¿Primer día y robándome el puesto?

Levanto la cabeza y veo al chico que anteriormente ha entrado al despacho. Sonríe con amplitud mientras sostiene un café en cada mano. Es guapo. Alto, moreno, sonrisa radiante y encantadora… O es mi estúpida cabeza, que comienza a desviarse y a relacionar sin fundamentos. Me quedo bloqueada unos segundos, sin saber qué quiere decir, pero él alarga el brazo derecho, señalándome con el vaso.

—Ese es mi ordenador —aclara.

—Ah, perdona, no sabía que…

—Una cena esta noche y estás perdonada.

Noto que mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y me ruborizo. ¡Pero si no hemos cruzado más de cuatro frases! El chico suelta una carcajada mientras rodea el mostrador y me ofrece un café. Me levanto con rapidez de su silla y cojo el vaso con nerviosismo.

—Soy Sasori. Y Sasori supone que el café que os ha llevado anteriormente os ha tenido que sentar como una patada en el estómago tomándolo delante del jefe y el primer día, así que —señala mi café mientras yo calculo mentalmente su edad, probablemente no llegue a los treinta años—, disfrútalo mientras te explico un poco.

—Yo soy…

—Sakura, lo sé. Estoy aquí expresamente para enseñarte un poco el tema. Yo soy de la cuarta, así que tu presencia ha sido la mejor noticia en años. —Sonríe.

—Y ¿eso por qué?

Se sienta de manera relajada sobre el sillón, destapa el café, lo mueve con el palito de plástico y da un sorbo. Arruga la cara y mueve la lengua de una manera que me hace sonreír.

—Quema —aclara.

—Ya veo.

—Pues porque en este edificio las plantas suponen cargos. La más alta, la quinta. —Esta vez su sonrisa crece tanto que casi puedo ver sus muelas—. Y no sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí directamente, pero felicidades, no es fácil. Nada fácil.

—¿También es tu primer día?

Niega.

—Llevo años aquí, pero en esta planta comencé la semana pasada. Tenía que preparar todo para cuando vinieras, ya sabes…

No, no sé, porque, sencillamente, nunca he trabajo en algo como esto.

Me mantengo en silencio, mientras un pensamiento martillea mi cabeza.

—¿El sueldo también varía?

—Claro. Y el trabajo. Es irónico, pero, cuanto más subes, más cobras y menos trabajas.

—¿Y las chicas de abajo, las de la recepción, esas no han ascendido?

—¿Ascendido? —Ríe con ganas—. Claro que no. Temari y Tayuya llevan ahí más de dos años.

Trago saliva con dificultad, comenzando a sentirme levemente mareada. Me lo pienso unos segundos, pero finalmente realizo la pregunta que me da vueltas y me ruega salir de alguna manera:

—¿No estaban antes aquí, en esta planta?

Arruga el entrecejo, creo que casi sin comprender.

—No. Había otras chicas.

—Y… ¿dónde están?

El chico se encoge de hombros y curva sus labios hacia abajo.

—No lo sé, pero sea cuál sea su paradero, me trae un poco sin cuidado, porque gracias a eso yo estoy aquí. —Alza las cejas con exageración—. Y supongo que tú también.

Gira el sillón con gracia y me señala la pantalla del ordenador.

—Vamos, comencemos.

Pasamos más de cuatro horas dentro de la base de datos, localizando a los contactos más importantes para actos y reuniones. Según Sasori, a Sasuke le gustan los pequeños detalles y que nos informemos minuciosamente de la gente que se mueve a su alrededor. Y a mí me gustaría ahogarlo en este momento con mis propias manos. Me la ha pegado, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Intento prestar atención a todo lo que mi compañero me indica, pero me es imposible, cuantos más minutos pasan en mi reloj de muñeca, más crece mi enfado. Noto cómo se hinchan los orificios de mi nariz y los suspiros que se escapan directos de mi garganta al pensarlo. Me sorprende, pues no considero que sea una persona fácil de enfurecer, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que Sasuke tiene la extraña habilidad de conseguir que me comporte como nunca lo he hecho. En todos los sentidos.

Suspiro y Sasori me mira con preocupación.

—¿Te estás agobiando? ¿Quieres que paremos?

—No, no —respondo como un autómata, casi sin haber oído la pregunta, con otros temas en la cabeza.

Esto se nos está yendo de las manos y comienza a preocuparme.

Se acabó el permitir que me trate como a una niña ingenua, y pienso dejárselo claro. Bien claro. ¡Y lo haré hoy mismo! No puedo correr el riesgo de que mi enfado disminuya, anulándome la capacidad.

Como si mis pensamientos fueran oídos, el cercano timbre del ascensor me hace enfocarlo con rapidez, sus puertas se abren y Sasuke aparece enfundando en su traje a medida, haciéndome que lo odie más por ese atractivo tan espectacular que anula.

Me hago pequeña instantáneamente. De repente me parece más grande, más autoritario, más feroz.

**Continuara…**


	7. Tu comportamiento

**Capítulo 6**

_**Tu comportamiento**_

Sasuke

Le dirijo una rápida mirada, lo suficiente para ver la poca distancia que la separa de Sasori. Muy poca. Sus sillas están pegadas y el cuerpo de Sakura ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, probablemente, antes de aparecer yo, atenta a la pantalla.

Ambos me miran, una con más interés que el otro, pero esta vez sus ojos oscuros no lo hacen de la misma manera de siempre; con azoramiento, intento de disimulo y algo de excitación. Ahora están levemente entrecerrados y me escudriñan de una manera difícil de definir, y eso me molesta.

Doy solo unos pasos, no más de tres, cuando Sakura se levanta con rapidez, se alisa la falda de tubo con nerviosismo mientras me mira y habla:

—Señor Uchiha, ¿tiene un minuto? Me gustaría comentarle algo.

«Señor Uchiha».

Mi polla se manifiesta levemente bajo el pantalón al escucharla dirigirse a mí de esa manera, aunque me muestro impasible, como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo no se estuviera concentrando en un mismo lugar. Sus palabras han salido con una falsa decisión, pues sus manos temblorosas, que siguen tocando la tela, indican todo lo contrario.

—Ahora tengo un asunto importante que solucionar —miento y me miro el reloj de muñeca—. Falta hora y media para acabar, te aviso un rato antes, en cuanto solucione la gestión.

Asiente con conformidad y se sienta de nuevo, sin ser conocedora de lo que su actitud pasiva despierta en mi interior. Saber que acatará mis mandatos, aunque solo sea por la obligación en el trabajo, me vuelve loco. De soslayo observo cómo ella también lo está haciendo mientras me dirijo hacia el despacho, pero, justo antes de entrar, recuerdo el contrato que traigo en las manos. Su copia. Giro sobre mis talones, la dejo sobre el mostrador y, ahora sí, entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Antes de tomar asiento me detengo a la altura de la estantería, retiro uno de los archivadores pegados a la parte superior izquierda y saco la botella de whiskey que hay tras él. Miro de nuevo el reloj, comprobando que, a no ser ante un caso excepcional, nadie tiene que entrar en mi despacho.

Menos ella.

Y saber que la tendré aquí dentro de poco y de nuevo a solas, consigue alterarme levemente.

Quitándola de mi cabeza, tomo asiento y me sirvo un trago en uno de los vasos del escritorio. Pienso en avisar a Sasori de no ser molestado, pero descarto la idea justo cuando casi pulso el botón. Estoy seguro de que no es necesario, está lo suficientemente entretenido con la chica nueva como para tomarse un minuto trabajando o entrar al despacho del jefe.

Me pierdo un buen rato entre documentos. He mentido respecto a la importancia del asunto, pero eso no quita que no tenga decenas de cosas que resolver. Realizo un par de llamadas importantes y atraso una reunión que debería tener dentro de tres días, pero que sucederá en, al menos, dos semanas, pues me han informado de primera mano que el cliente está deseoso de cerrar un negocio que me beneficiará en demasía. Cuanto más me haga de rogar, mayor será su interés, jugando a mi favor.

Miro el reloj y sonrío. Veinte minutos para que acabe la jornada. Pulso el botón y le hablo a Sasori, a sabiendas de que ella probablemente está a su lado y me oirá:

—Sasori, dile a Sakura que pase —lo suelto sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Mientras llega, me levanto a colocar carpetas en su lugar y aprovecho para servirme otra copa. Ni dos minutos han pasado cuando unos leves golpes suenan en mi puerta.

—Adelante.

Y, tímidamente, la cabeza castaña colmada habitualmente de tirabuzones, aparece. Hoy esas ondas tan marcadas no están, su pelo es liso, mucho más largo de lo que aparenta normalmente, dándole un aspecto más serio y formal.

La insto con un movimiento de cabeza para que pase; obedece y cierra tras de sí, mientras me sitúo tras mi escritorio, sin llegar a sentarme. Su actitud cambia de forma repentina y camina hasta mi mesa con tanta decisión que sus tacones repiquetean contra el suelo. Al llegar, postra ambas manos con fuerza sobre ella y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Está enfadada, mucho. Y mi jodida polla vuelve a revelarse ante su actitud, mientras pienso en las posibles represalias que podría impartirle para mi exclusivo uso y disfrute.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto con seriedad.

Su mandíbula está tensa y sus brazos estirados sobre mi mesa tiemblan notoriamente.

—¡Me has engañado! —grita, asombrándome con su cambio de actitud.

—No sé qué quieres decir —miento.

—¡Oh!, ¡claro que lo sabes! Deja de tratarme como a una ingenua, Sasuke, porque no lo soy, aunque tú creas que sí. ¡Comienzo a estar cansada de ti y de tu estúpido juego!

Con calma, tomo asiento y la invito con la mano a que haga lo mismo, pero ignora mi oferta sin excusarse siquiera.

—Explícate mejor, porque sigo sin comprender nada.

De nuevo, golpea la mesa, se inclina un poco hacia delante y me enfrenta con menos distancia de por medio. Mis ojos se pierden en la blusa blanca levemente separada de sus tetas, dejándome ver un precioso y apetitoso canalillo en el que me perdería horas y horas con las manos, con la nariz, con la lengua.

—Explícame tú cómo es posible que alguien que trabaja en una zapatería y que no tiene idea alguna de gestiones más que recoger sencillas facturas, ha sido contratada en un puesto superior al de cualquiera, cobrando más que todos los compañeros y trabajando mucho menos que ellos.

Evito sonreír, mostrar lo cachondo que me pone su comportamiento, su enfado y la falsa determinación que intenta mostrarme.

—Porque es mi negocio, son mis oficinas y contrato a quien quiera, cuando quiera y en las condiciones que me parezcan oportunas.

—Ah, claro… Y te parece oportuno que yo, que no entiendo una mierda de esto, cobre cuatro mil dólares y ascienda a la quinta sin más, ¿no? ¡Bueno, ascienda…! ¡Qué cojones!, ¡no he ascendido a ningún sitio, he llegado siendo la mandamás! Y encima me has mentido, me has dicho que yo entraba en el lugar de otra chica que sí había ascendido, que se trasladaba a la recepción principal, y me vengo a enterar de que de principal nada, que es el puesto más bajo en esta empresa en el que, por cierto, llevan más de dos años sus empleadas.

—Creo que estás utilizando unas maneras poco adecuadas para expresarte.

—¡A la mierda, Sasuke! A la mierda tus modales, tu juego y tú —me grita con irritación, separando las manos de la madera y alzando los brazos.

—Soy tu jefe.

—No, ya no. No quiero estar aquí.

—Oh, claro que sí, has firmado un contrato.

—¿Ah, sí?

Con rapidez, marcando el paso, sale de mi despacho para entrar de nuevo menos de medio minuto después, con algunos papeles en la mano. Cierra la puerta sin armar demasiado ruido y se planta frente a mí con ellos alzados.

—Mira por donde me paso tu contrato. —Lo rompe ante mis ojos, alza los dedos y deja caer los trozos de papel con chulería, comenzando a irritarme.

—Me da igual que hagas eso, no tiene validez alguna teniendo yo el original.

—Soy tonta, pero no tanto como para saber que los contratos están para romperse. Y si no quiero estar aquí, no lo estoy y se acabó. Tampoco lo soy hasta tal punto de no saber que has despedido a quienes estuvieran en mi puesto y que has contratado a Ino para que me fiara más de ti y aceptara tu propuesta. Está en la tercera y cobra igual que yo. ¿Le preguntamos a su compañera, a ver si a ella le pagas lo mismo? Sé de sobra que todo esto lo has montado con el único objetivo de tenerme cerca porque… porque eres un cerdo, un salido, un… fetichista.

Su voz es elevada, pero antes de pronunciar la última palabra ha suavizado el tono, sabiendo a la perfección que Sasori nos puede oír sin dificultad al otro lado.

Se acabó.

Pulso el botón del interfono y hablo:

—Sasori, puedes marcharte a casa.

—Pero aún no…

—Que te marches.

Cuelgo, y sé de sobra que está recogiendo sus cosas para desaparecer a toda prisa.

Me levanto con tranquilidad y rodeo el escritorio, fijándome en el pecho de Amber que, aparte de la exaltación, comienza a moverse con más rapidez, y sé que es debido a mi cercanía. Porque lo negará todas las veces que quiera de boca para fuera, pero la reacción de su cuerpo ante el mío no deja lugar a dudas. Le pongo, es recíproco. Me atrevería a decir que tanto como ella a mí, pero sería mentir; es imposible que otra persona pueda experimentar lo que yo cuando la tengo a mi lado.

Su mirada baja hasta mi pantalón y yo no hago nada por ocultar mi dureza mientras camino hasta llegar a ella. Me coloco a su espalda, me acerco y pego mi polla a su culo, mientras inclino mi boca y la posiciono en su oreja.

—Conque un cerdo, un salido y un fetichista.

—Déjame —exige dándose la vuelta y empujándome para que me aparte, pero no consigue moverme del sitio.

La sujeto por la cintura y la estrecho contra mi dureza de nuevo. Sus tetas chocan con mi pecho y mi respiración también se dificulta. Sigue forcejeando, pero su movimiento es cada vez más leve, inexistente casi. Mi contacto la ablanda, amansa a la fiera, y eso me encanta. Es tan bonita, tan apetitosa. Me relamo al imaginar las cosas que le haría en este mismo momento. En todos los momentos de mi día.

Miro sus labios pintados de rojo, resaltando tanto como pocas veces he visto en ella, normalmente inexistente de maquillaje, y me siento incapaz de mantener la cordura por más tiempo. Necesito devorarlos. Lo llevo deseando muchos meses. Años.

—El cerdo, salido y fetichista va a besarte, Sakura. No puedo resistirme más. —Mi voz suena ronca, cargada de deseo, y es debido a sus malditos ojos verdes jade que están fijos en mi boca mientras hablo, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que lo haga.

—No… —susurra—. Por favor, Sasuke…

—Está bien.

Sin que se percate de mi próximo movimiento, suelto su cintura, subo hasta sus tetas y abro su camisa de un movimiento, haciendo saltar algunos botones y otorgándole a mis ojos el privilegio de sus pechos queriendo salir del discreto y sencillo sujetador beis. No la he tocado hasta ahora como me gustaría, pero eso también se acabó. Tiro de él hacia abajo y sus tetas saltan ante mí, provocándome. Sus pezones pequeños, rosados, me llaman, y no tardo en cumplir su ruego. Los rodeo con mis manos con firmeza y acerco mi lengua.

—Sasuke…, no.

Pero esta vez no la escucho, porque sé que su petición es falsa. Lamo el izquierdo varias veces, dando lengüetazos, mordisqueándolo con fuerza y chupando de nuevo para calmar la presión de mis dientes. Se intenta contener, pero no puede evitar que un gemido ahogado salga de su garganta, produciendo música para mis oídos, pues no he escuchado jadeo más sensual que el suyo acompañado de su respiración alterada. Alzo la vista para observar su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando, su boca entreabierta que a veces jadea; otras suspira. Y, aunque me gustaría mantenerme aquí durante horas, devorándola, no son los planes que tengo para ella, que tan brusca y maleducada ha sido en su puesto de trabajo.

Me alzo, quedando muy por encima de su cabeza, la atrapo por la cintura y la giro de un movimiento que no espera. Queda con el abdomen apoyado sobre el escritorio y mi cuerpo detrás, aprisionándola. Sujeto su pelo con una mano y le doy una vuelta, enrollándolo en mi muñeca, para tenerla bien dominada. Un gritito agudo sale de su garganta, no sé si producto de la sorpresa o la excitación, pero me da igual. Me acerco a su oído de nuevo, lo lamo completo con lentitud y lo mordisqueo. Ahora su jadeo es de calentura absoluta, sin duda. Tiro de su cabello hacia atrás, dejando su cuello alzado, tirante, y le hablo al oído:

—¿Sabes que es lo más divertido, Sakura? —no responde, no se mueve—. Que cada vez que te niegas a algo, que me pides que me detenga, sé que es mentira. Que solo es la culpabilidad la que habla, no tú. Pero hoy no me importan esas falsas súplicas, vamos a estar aquí hasta saciarme, saciarnos. Y nada me lo impedirá.

Tiro un poco más de sus mechones enredados en mi mano y pego más mi boca, para que me oiga bien. Si no actúo con rapidez, soy capaz de romper los malditos pantalones.

—¿Crees que ha sido adecuado tu comportamiento de hace un momento? ¿Que puedes entrar aquí echa una fiera y gritarme de ese modo, faltándome al respeto?

Ella niega con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, pero no me es suficiente.

—Quiero que hables, que lo reconozcas.

No responde, así que tiro con más fuerza para pegarme tanto como puedo. Más de lo que puedo, queriendo meterme dentro de ella, de su piel, esa que siempre huele dulce y afrutada a la vez. Muerdo su cuello para después lamerlo.

—Responde, Sakura, joder. ¿Crees que tu comportamiento ha sido correcto?

Se demora unos segundos, pero finalmente habla:

—No.

—Genial, porque yo tampoco lo creo.

Continuara...


	8. Tu petición

**Capítulo 7**

Tu petición

Apoyo su cara contra la mesa, sin soltar el agarre, y me separo un poco de ella, apartándome a su izquierda, lo justo para levantar su culo redondo mientras alzo la falda con una mano. Inspecciono sus bragas, tan sencillas como el sujetador, del mismo color, la misma lisura y discreción. Y me encanta, me excita hasta un nivel desconocido para mí. Incita al pecado sin proponérselo, pasando desapercibida, demostrándome que, tal y como siempre he pensado, no es conocedora de lo estimulante que es para cualquier hombre. Para su cuñado, ese que la observa desde el primer día, que la desea cada noche, que se la ha follado cientos de veces en su cabeza, de tantas maneras, tan brusco, tan detenidamente, que sería impensable para ella aceptarlas. Pero ahora está aquí, como en mis mayores fantasías, sumisa, entregada, en silencio a la espera de mi próximo movimiento. Así que aprovecho y paseo mi mano por su culo aún cubierto, deslizo un solo dedo hacia abajo y noto la humedad de su coño a través de la tela. Siento que explotaré de un momento a otro. Necesito situarme tras ella, de rodillas, y olerla. Lamerla hasta desfallecer. Pero me contengo, porque primero la castigaré por lo que ha hecho, le dejaré claro que no es ella quien manda.

Un azote repentino, no demasiado fuerte, la sacude debido a la sorpresa, consiguiendo que pegue un pequeño saltito. Pero no se queja, no me pide que me detenga. Otro. Y su jadeo consigue que casi uno aflore de mi interior, pero me contengo. Tengo ganas de sacarme la polla y tocarme, aliviarme. Pero sé que nada de eso valdrá tanto la pena como fustigarme a mí mismo durante el tiempo que dure su castigo, haciendo así que la máxima excitación se apodere de mí. Paseo la palma de la mano abierta por encima de sus bragas de manera lenta mientras observo su rostro postrado, mirando hacia la derecha, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca aún jadeante. Me tomo mi tiempo para sobarla, conocedor de que su deseo crece, y también la incertidumbre de cuándo daré el próximo azote. Sin pensarlo, suelto otro, esta vez más severo. Su cuerpo se mueve de nuevo hacia delante en un pequeño respingo y sus ojos se cierran un segundo.

—No volveré a gritar en mi puesto de trabajo. Dilo —le exijo, recalcando cada palabra.

—Sasuke…

—No volveré a gritar en mi puesto de trabajo. —Aparto la tela a un lado, dejando la nalga izquierda libre, y azoto sobre la piel directamente, resonando más el impacto de lo que verdaderamente debe doler. Esta vez mi tono es más estricto.

—No volveré a gritar en mi puesto de trabajo —repite.

Su voz vuelve a ser aterciopelada, dulce, tanto como ella. Y consigue ablandarme a mí también. Suelto el agarre del cabello y me aparto un poco para deleitarme con el desorden provocado, de su cuerpo intacto en la misma posición, la falda subida hasta la cintura y una leve vista de su piel enrojecida.

—Quieta.

Y me sorprende que obedezca sin rechistar, mientras me sitúo tras el escritorio, cojo una pequeña llave del segundo cajón y camino hacia la pluma enmarcada. Sé que observa todos mis movimientos, pues está mirando hacia aquí. Abro por la parte inferior la diminuta cerradura, la alzo y, tras echar la llave en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, atrapo la pluma con cuidado y la huelo caminando hacia ella.

Dispuesto a hacerla entrar en contacto con su cuerpo la paseo por sus piernas desnudas, de arriba abajo, durante varios minutos, acercándome a su sexo por la parte interna de los muslos y observando cómo su piel se estremece ante la caricia. Para mi sorpresa, y siendo la primera vez que me ocurre, tener su trasero ante mí hace que me distraiga y no consiga esmerarme de la manera que me gustaría con el objeto que tanto me excita. Lo suelto a un lado, le bajo las bragas hasta la mitad de las piernas y disfruto de la visión de su coño asomado, con los labios mayores abiertos, chorreantes. Todo para mí, solo para mí. Acerco un dedo y lo paseo con delicadeza por su raja. Al apartarlos un poco, un hilo de su humedad viene conmigo.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no —ruega en un jadeo, pero sigue sin moverse.

—¿No qué, Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres, realmente?

—Que me toques. Por favor…

Hundo, muy despacio y sin dificultad, el dedo en su interior, arrancándole un gemido.

—¿Quieres que pare? —cuestiono—. ¿Crees que si no te toco, serás menos culpable por esto? ¿Me quitarás de tu cabeza? ¿Dejarás de tocarte pensando en mí?

Guarda silencio, dándome la mejor respuesta. Una respuesta muda que me hace perder la cabeza de repente y volverme un puto loco. Acerco el dedo a mi boca, lo lamo con premura captando más humedad y vuelvo a saborearla indirectamente. Pero no me queda paciencia para ello y su olor es una delicia que necesito tener cerca, así que me arrimo con ferocidad a su culo, abro las cachas todo lo que puedo y hundo mi nariz en su chorreante sexo mientras muevo mi cara, empapándola de sus fluidos. Saco la lengua para lamerla con perspicacia y hundirme en ella con toda la profundidad que me es posible.

Comienzo a descontrolarme, a sentir que se me va de las manos, pero es deliciosa, mucho más que en mi mente, y sé que podría pasarme horas y horas aquí, mientras sacude su trasero pidiéndome más, oyendo sus gemidos roncos a veces; agudos e incontrolados otras.

Me pongo de pie, la sujeto por los hombros y le doy la vuelta para que me mire. Cuando me acerco a su boca, ella me esquiva, girando la cara.

—No, por favor.

Tengo la sensación de que es lo único que sabe decir, y comienza a alterarme.

Sujeto su mentón con una mano para que obedezca, guardando unos centímetros de distancia para asegurarle que no atraparé su boca y, mientras hago que me mire, saco con la otra mano mi polla del pantalón y la sujeto por la cintura, subiéndola encima de la mesa. Escucho el cristal de un vaso estrellarse contra el suelo y partirse, pero no me importa. Cuando me acerco peligrosamente a su hendidura, cierra las piernas y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando bajarse.

—No, no, no —niega casi en una exclamación—. No puedo, no puedo.

—Pero lo deseas tanto como yo.

—Pero no puedo.

Me aparto.

—¿Dónde vas, Sakura? —le pregunto cuando la veo saltar de la mesa, subirse las bragas y bajarse la falda mientras se aleja de mí.

—Déjame en paz. —Se gira a mirarme—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

De nuevo me deja con las ganas de ser yo quien la haga correrse, de correrme con ella. Sé que si insisto un poco más, si me detengo en su cuerpo, será fácil convencerla. Pero la absurda decisión de no ser follada, de ir pasito a pasito, de negarse a algo imposible de evitar, me pone muy cachondo. Me hace entrar en su juego. Fijarme un objetivo.

Un objetivo a corto plazo.

Ella.

Pronto.

**Continuara…**


	9. Tu indiferencia

**Capítulo 8**

_**Tu indiferencia**_

Sakura

Una puta. Una sinvergüenza, rastrera, sucia y traidora. Eso soy.

Salgo desbocada del despacho, recomponiéndome la ropa como puedo y cerrando la camisa con las manos, ya que me faltan varios botones de la parte superior. También estoy intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, pero no hay tregua alguna para ellos. Y tampoco creo que se lo merezcan.

Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido entregarme a él de esa manera, cómo ha conseguido anularme, manipularme y… excitarme encima de esa mesa.

Las oficinas están vacías, pero al salir y correr prácticamente hacia el coche, la voz de Ino me detiene, recordándome que ella también está aquí.

—¡Eh, Sakura!

A lo lejos la visualizo realizando aspavientos con las manos de manera exagerada, mientras se acerca a mí.

—Te estaba esperando, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Te he llamado al móvil varias veces, pero has pasado de mi culo. He visto salir al chico de tu planta y me ha dicho que estabas con el jefe en el despacho solucionando algo. ¿Hay algún problema?

Niego, casi incapaz de hablar, intentando recomponerme todavía.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Estás pálida.

Y temblando, aunque espero que de esto no se percate.

—No, nada. Solo quería saber por qué estamos en plantas separadas. Creía que íbamos juntas. Una cosa ha llevado a la otra y ha comenzado a hablarme de temas técnicos, de los que, por cierto, no he entendido nada. Por eso nos hemos retrasado.

Me mira con las cejas levemente alzadas y con seriedad, cosa extraña en ella. No está muy segura de mis palabras. Normal, valiente excusa mala, y encima titubeando y acelerada mientras he hablado.

—¿Y por qué has salido descompuesta y corriendo? —Y en su tono percibo la desconfianza intuida anteriormente.

—Creía que te habías marchado, cansada de esperar.

Sonríe, dejando atrás ese tono preocupado, volviendo su voz alegre.

—¿Cómo te voy a dejar aquí, tú eres tonta? Además, ¡me tienes que invitar a almorzar para celebrar nuestro primer día de trabajo y contarme todo lo que has hecho! —exclama con alegría mientras me guiña un ojo y mueve su culo para hacerlo chocar con el mío, desplazándome unos pasos a la izquierda y consiguiendo que dé un traspié a causa de los tacones.

—¡Claro! —digo con un fingido entusiasmo, omitiendo decirle que yo ya lo he celebrado.

Siete días.

Una semana completa martirizándome con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, preguntándome a mí misma cómo he podido dejar que la situación llegue a este punto. Yendo a la oficina, tirando por la borda todo lo que me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que volviese a ocurrir.

Lo he visto cada mañana y algunas tardes, paseándose por el edificio, simulando que no existo más que para lo imprescindible relacionado con el trabajo. Un trabajo cada vez más sencillo gracias a Sasori, que dedica gran parte de su jornada a ponerme al día y explicármelo todo. Siempre con un café a mi gusto, una sonrisa de compañero y la petición de una cena por las molestias, como dice con ese peculiar humor suyo cada vez que le agradezco algo.

Su compañía consigue que mis pensamientos frenen cada vez que Sasuke cruza por delante del mostrador o se detiene en él para soltar papeles y dejarnos algún recado. Sin dirigirse directamente a mí y sin mirarme. Dejándome en paz, tal y como le pedí. Y debería estar feliz, pues ha respetado mi decisión, pero no lo estoy. Cada vez acude con más regularidad a mi mente, y eso es algo que solo Ino con sus constantes y diversos planes, y Sasori, con su humor y sus halagos, consiguen disipar.

La primera vez que el interfono sonó y tuve que descolgar estando sola en la planta, la voz severa y distante de Sasuke me pidió un café. Lo preparé con calma, intentando apaciguarme yo también y capacitarme para entrar al despacho, aunque no lo conseguí. Estuve ante su puerta al menos un minuto, recolocándome la falda, la blusa, el pelo… Hasta que me autoconvencí de que tendría que entrar en algún momento y que era mejor no retrasarlo, pues el café se enfriaba. Tras llamar a la puerta suavemente y su habitual «adelante», respiré profundo y pasé al interior. Estaba sumido en sus papeles, con un bolígrafo en la mano que repiqueteaba sobre la mesa. Solo pude apreciar de refilón su camisa color celeste, remangada como siempre y ajustada a sus anchos hombros.

—Buenos días —dije con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi me costó oírlo a mí.

—Buenos días. —Alzó sus oscuros ojos hasta los míos, alargó la mano y cogió el café, rozándome levemente. Mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos a la vez que mi pecho latía desbocado. Sin embargo, su boca se abrió y con calma, como si no hubiera sentido nada parecido a lo que acababa de experimentar yo, me dijo—: Gracias.

Y de la misma manera que entré, salí.

Las dos veces siguientes que me tocó pasar a mí también por la ausencia de Sasori, la escena se repitió, a diferencia de ese espontáneo roce de la primera vez y de mis nervios, que eran mucho más leves.

Dos días después del encuentro en el despacho, Karin me llamó por teléfono a media mañana, pidiéndome que fuera a casa en cuanto terminara de trabajar. Al parecer era bastante importante. Pasé las peores horas de mi vida imaginando las posibles razones de su llamada, centrándome mayoritariamente en una: que supiera o sospechara algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su futuro marido y yo.

Estaba, sí, porque no era totalmente pasado. Porque a mi mente, cada noche, venía la imagen de mi pelo en sus manos, de su boca en mi sexo, de sus palabras rudas, sus órdenes y exigencias. La pluma. La manera de danzarla sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir especial de una manera inexplicable, como si tuviera la sensación de que no había rozado ni conocido otra piel que no fuera la mía. Y probablemente no era así, pero imaginarlo me gustaba. No había lugar a dudas, Sasuke Uchiha disfrutaba con mi olor, sabor y sus plumas. Tanto pensé en todo aquello, que me descubrí buscando en internet el placer por aquellos objetos tan inusuales para mí, pero, a la vez, tan conocidos y exóticos para muchas otras personas que disfrutaban con su tacto, suavidad, colores y el conjunto completo encima de otra persona.

Mi pecho respiró tranquilo al descubrir a mis hermanas y mi madre esperándome en la gran mesa del salón, preparando invitaciones hechas a mano, puñaditos de arroz en bolsas de colores independientes y unos pequeños portafotos con los típicos muñequitos de porcelana simulando a los recién casados, en los que teníamos que poner, uno a uno, una foto recordatorio de ambos, uno frente al otro, sonrientes y con los brazos alzados, pareciendo que sujetaban un sol enorme y radiante que incluía la frase «compañeros de vida».

Una frase poco certera, visto lo visto. No es un buen compañero para toda la vida alguien a quien no le importa engañarte. Con tu hermana. Evité reflexionar sobre mi postura en toda esta historia y en lo que había supuesto para mí observar aquella foto, porque había supuesto, y tomé asiento, descubriendo que el asunto importante no era más que la necesidad de dos manos extras que las ayudasen con todo lo que allí tenían montado.

Suspiré y, poco a poco, comencé a sentirme como siempre, como en casa. Con mi familia, obviando lo que había detrás. Y también, con más esfuerzo, conseguí olvidar quién era el futuro marido de mi hermana y centrarme en su felicidad al hablar de todos los detalles de la ceremonia que tendría lugar en menos de un mes.

Durante tres días más, pasé con ellos mucho más tiempo que en los últimos meses, terminando detalles que, de sobra, sabía que no serían los últimos.

La noche del sábado, Sasuke acudió a la cena que, que yo supiera, no estaba organizada. Iban acompañados por Peter y Brenda, amigos de mi hermana desde que yo tenía uso de razón, y ahora amistades de ambos. Nos encontrábamos en el jardín, aprovechando el buen tiempo, cuando Karin soltó los cubiertos a ambos lados de su plato, sacó su mejor sonrisa, aprovechando que estábamos todos juntos, y los miró antes de decir:

—Sasuke y yo hemos pensado algo. Creemos que no hay mejores personas para ser testigos del día más bonito de nuestra vida que vosotros dos.

Estos sonrieron bajo la atenta mirada de toda mi familia, que observábamos sin mencionar palabra alguna. Yo no me pronuncié al respecto. Estaba feliz por ellos y su ilusión, pero no comprendía por qué hacía aquello en casa y no directamente en el apartamento de su futuro marido, el cuál sería su hogar también dentro de poco.

Entonces habló Sasuke, captando mi atención:

—Ese papel lo teníamos reservado para Sakura —me miró con media sonrisa en el rostro—, pero ya sabéis que a Mikoto la escayolaron y mi cuñada ocupará su lugar. Además de que los testigos no pueden ser familia directa… Y, aunque al principio no estaba muy convencido de que fuera ella, cada vez me hace más ilusión que sea quien me acompañe al altar en mi gran día.

El escalope se me atravesó en la garganta y tuve que recurrir a mi copa llena de agua para poder bajarlo sin dar el numerito.

Cabrón.

Lo primero que me dice después de días y días sin hablarme más que para temas laborales, es que le hace mucha ilusión que sea yo quien lo lleve al altar en su gran día. Su gran día.

Cabrón, cabrón y mil veces cabrón.

—También hemos pensado que Hinata puede ser la madrina del primero de nuestros hijos, así estáis en igualdad de condiciones —añadió Karin, bromeando.

Carraspeé sin poder evitarlo, pero ya no había escalope, solo una molestia insana atravesada.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez en muchos días. No supe lo que había tras los suyos, pero en mi pecho sentí una horrible opresión que recé porque no se reflejara en mis retinas.

Esa noche fui yo quien llamó a Ino y le pedí salir un rato. Necesitaba olvidarme de alguna manera de todo aquello que acababa de sentir con las palabras que Sasuke había dicho tras la sencilla petición de mi hermana. Bebí y bailé hasta olvidarme, deseando poder contarle a mi amiga todo lo que me ocurría, sin llegar a hacerlo nunca. Era algo demasiado grande y complicado para confesarlo, quizá temerosa a su reacción conmigo o a que algún día ocurriese algo que la hiciera contarlo. No, definitivamente, me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

—¡Te estás soltando la melena! —gritó Ino por encima de la música. Ella ya la tenía suelta, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber. Bailaba con las manos alzadas y los ojos cerrados, copa en alto incluida.

Alguien se acercó por detrás, se arrimó y sujetó sus caderas para acompañarla en ese movimiento frenético. Ino paró de bailar, miró hacia abajo centrándose en su cintura sujeta, echó un vistazo atrás, le dijo algo rápido al tipo y este salió despavorido.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —pregunté acercándome para que me oyese bien. Ya me costaba hablar—. ¿No te gusta?

—No me gusta que se me acerquen así, cortándome el rollo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Le he dicho que, con esas manos tan pequeñas, ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de que le eche un vistazo a su polla.

Reí, cabeceando mientras bebía y seguíamos bailando. No tiene vergüenza ninguna, es clara, directa, sabe lo que quiere y lo que no y se dedica a buscarlo. Ojalá yo pudiera ser una cuarta parte de lo atrevida que es ella. ¿Qué hubiera hecho en una situación parecida a la mía? De nuevo me entraron ganas de acercarme y soltarlo todo, sin más, pero mi raciocinio y mi miedo a ser descubierta me detuvieron.

—Tienes a un tipo detrás haciéndote ojitos desde hace un buen rato. Bueno, mirándote todo el culazo con cara de que te follaba hasta sacarte las tripas por algún lugar.

—Bestia.

—Sí, sí… Bestia él, que mira qué porte.

Me giré a observarlo, descubriéndolo demasiado cerca de mi espalda. Era alto, de pelo claro y mirada profunda.

—Y las manos no son pequeñas, eh —exclamó divertida en mi oído, sin que ninguna de las dos parásemos de mirarlo.

El tipo rio, sabiendo de sobra que hablábamos de él. ¡Pero si nos faltó invitarlo a la conversación sobre su posible medida! Avergonzada me giré y continué bailando como si nada.

—Si no lo quieres, me lo tiro yo.

Alcé las cejas y sonreí.

—Creía que te habías pillado por el tipo de los electrodomésticos.

—Sai, se llama Sai.

Sí, me lo había dicho muchas veces.

—Yo no me pillo, Sakura, yo aprovecho las oportunidades. Hablando de oportunidades, ¿cuánto hace que no te vas con un maromo? La panocha se te va a reconstruir.

Si ella supiera.

—No lo sé…, pero...

Miré hacia atrás, el tipo seguía fijo en nosotras y me sonrió de nuevo. Alzó la copa levemente e hizo una especie de brindis en el aire que no comprendí muy bien. Estaba bueno, bastante, y posiblemente podría echar un polvo de esos que te quitan todas las tonterías.

—¿Pero qué?

Pero no me despertaba nada.

—No me apetece. Todo tuyo.

—Amiga, lo tuyo es preocupante. —Cabeceó mientras caminaba decidida hacia él, le dijo algo y volvió en cuestión de segundos—. Mañana te cuento lo que te has perdido. O lo que no.

Sonrió y volvió a ignorar a toda persona de género masculino, centrándose en mí y en pasarlo bien. Supe que en cuanto saliésemos de allí, se encargaría de comprobarlo de primera mano, pero al menos no me dejó tirada para salir corriendo, y lo agradecí, porque, aunque ella no se percatase, la necesitaba a mi lado.

Tras el acontecimiento, los días han transcurrido con la misma o más frialdad entre nosotros. Ya no solo ha sido él quien me ha evitado, sino que yo he intentado tener todo el trabajo realizado antes de pedirlo para así no tener que escuchar ni mi nombre en sus labios. Y teniendo a Sasori más que ganado, ha sido relativamente fácil que sea él quien le entregue el café cada mañana a primera hora o cuando lo pide a través del interfono.

—¿Qué piensas de los exnovios?

Levanto la vista del ordenador y enfoco a mi compañero, que me sonríe acomodado sobre la silla de una manera exagerada, con un lápiz metido en la boca.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Responde tú primero.

—Pues… —lo medito un momento—, nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada, no he tenido nunca uno —aclaro mientras vuelvo al ordenador e intento concentrarme en la enorme lista de nombres que tengo delante y que debo cribar para un posible negocio de mi jefe.

—¡Venga ya! No puede ser.

—Que sí, que sí puede ser. Que nunca he tenido, ni querido, nada serio con un hombre.

Veo de reojo cómo pasa ambas manos por su rostro y se ríe.

—Que me pongas las cosas tan difíciles solo hace que me intereses más. Lo sabes, ¿no? Saber que no te has enamorado de macho alguno…

—Dios mío, qué burro eres, de verdad… —Niego con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Gira la silla, la arrastra un poco y se sitúa cerca de mí.

—Tengo una ex que quiere volver —susurra con mucho misterio, acercándose a mí.

—¿Y? —pregunto en el mismo tono.

—Pues que no sé qué pensar. Me dejó ella, ¿sabes? Y me dejó por otro. Ni por un tiempo, ni por necesitar espacio, ni por aclararse las ideas, ni por quererme solo como amigo… Ya sabes, todas esas cosas que siempre utilizamos para cortar con alguien. No, no. Ella llegó a mi casa un día, esperó a que terminásemos de… —se detiene, cortándose en lo que seguramente iba a contar de manera explícita— de estar juntos, y mientras se vestía, de espaldas a mí, me soltó que le gustaba otro.

—No.

—Sí —afirma mientras mueve la cabeza con pesadez—. «He venido hasta aquí para comprobar si te quiero lo suficiente para abandonar esta locura, pero me he dado cuenta de que la locura sería abandonar y quedarme contigo formando algo que quizá no tiene futuro», me dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta, cogía el bolso y se marchaba.

—¿Qué melodramático, no? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, todavía muy cerca de su rostro.

—Muy exagerada la tipa.

—Muy de libro esa frase tan profunda.

—Y llevábamos dos semanas, fíjate tú.

Rompo en una carcajada y me retiro un poco.

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que ahora ha venido a pedirme una segunda oportunidad, dándose cuenta de que sí podemos tener futuro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú. —De nuevo se acerca más a mí, sujeta mis brazos con los suyos y consigue que yo también me acerque a él, girando mi silla.

—¿Yo? —cuestiono en un murmuro.

—Si tú aceptas por fin mi cena esta noche, tengo muy clara la respuesta que le daré.

Abro mucho los ojos.

—¿Todo esto me lo has contado para proponerme cenar?

—De nuevo —recalca—. Por octava vez, al menos.

Río con ganas. Han sido más, muchas muchas más.

—Tengo que…

—¿Bañar a tu pez? —me interrumpe—, ¿pegar pellizcos a los cristales? ¡Ya no sabes qué inventar para rechazarme! En mi vida me han puesto tantas excusas como tú en poco más de una semana.

Río con ganas, y cuando abro los ojos sin ni siquiera percatarme de que los había cerrado, sus brazos tiran de mí acortando la poca distancia que nos separa. Son solo segundos en los que me mira y sus ojos oscuros me piden permiso. Un permiso que no llego a dar, porque Sasori atrapa mis labios y deposita en ellos un suave y corto pero húmedo beso.

La puerta del despacho del jefe se abre y Sasuke aparece con la vista fija en unos folios. Carraspeo y me recompongo, girando la silla y concentrándome en la pantalla. De reojo veo cómo mi compañero sonríe.

—Sasori —el aludido alza la cabeza para atender a Sasuke que se ha posicionado frente al mostrador y le está entregando los folios—, dos cosas. Importantes —recalca.

—Dime. —Se pone de pie.

—Necesito que estos días dejemos bien atado lo que tengo pendiente con los franceses, pero, además, tienes que hacerte cargo de todos los días que yo no esté.

—¿Que no estés? —pregunta Sasori.

—Sí. En quince días… —Y su pausa consigue que lo miré de soslayo, encontrándome con sus profundos ojos negros. Apenas es un segundo, porque los aparta para mirar a su interlocutor de nuevo y continuar, esta vez con decisión—. En quince días me caso, y después me voy otros quince de luna de miel.

No me muevo e intento seguir concentrada en mi trabajo, disimulando, pero me es imposible convencerme a mí misma de que sus palabras cargadas de realidad no me han molestado un poco.

—¡Ah, eso! Sí, lo sabía, pero no que tendría que quedarme al cargo.

—Si te ves capacitado, sí. Te lo pagaré bien. Ya me dirás algo, aunque necesito que sea pronto. Bueno, la otra cosa, más importante que la anterior. Os dejo estos papeles aquí. —Al usar el plural, no puedo evitar alzar la cabeza y mirarlo de frente, aunque parezco invisible ante sus ojos—. Sacadme toda la información que encontréis sobre Nelson Baker.

Sasori se rasca el mentón unos segundos.

—¿Ese no es el del equipo de balonmano femenino francés?

Sasuke asiente.

—El mismo. Posee un equipo de futbol que puede resultar bastante potente, y tiene que ser nuestro sí o sí. No os demoréis, lo necesito todo para, como mucho, un par de horas. Saca los billetes para Portland mañana a primera hora, tenemos que estar en Oregón a media mañana, nos volvemos el domingo —dice mientras se dirige hacia el ascensor y pulsa el botón.

—De acuerdo, ¿primera clase? —pregunta Sasori mientras toma asiento, abre una nueva pestaña en su ordenador y teclea algo con rapidez.

El sonido de la llegada del ascensor me hace girarme y observar disimuladamente cómo entra en el ascensor mientras asiente.

—Tres billetes, Sakura también viene.

Las puertas se cierran y desaparece.

**Continuara… **


	10. Tu contrincante

**Capítulo 9**

_**Tu contrincante**_

Sintiendo que mis ojos están a punto de salírseme, miro a Sasori, quien, con suma concentración, continúa su búsqueda.

—¿Yo? —pregunto con exaltación.

—¿Tú qué?

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Pues porque es tu trabajo.

No lo aprecia porque ni siquiera ha apartado la vista del ordenador, pero estoy tan nerviosa que siento cómo se mueve la silla debajo de mí, debido al temblor de mi cuerpo.

—Ya, pero no puede avisarme con menos de un día de antelación, además, mañana es sábado, ¿y si tengo planes? —la pregunta sale desesperada de mis labios.

—Pues los cancelas, como hacemos todos. Con lo que te pagará por este fin de semana, se te quitarán las ganas de hacer cualquier plan. A no ser que…

—¿Que qué? —cuestiono entusiasmada, con una leve esperanza de poderme librar.

—A no ser que esos planes sean cenar conmigo, entonces lo preferirías al sueldo extra, te lo aseguro. —Me mira sonriente y me guiña un ojo, pero esta vez soy incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Dos días cerca de Sasuke y fuera de casa.

Solo quiero tenerle lejos, alejarme de él, y estoy consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

¿En qué maldito momento decidí que era buena idea aceptar este trabajo y no abandonarlo cuando decidí hacerlo?

Esta vez soy yo quien espera a Ino en la puerta y Sasori me acompaña mientras tanto, empapándome de información sobre el tal Nelson, propietario de equipos deportivos, hoteles, balnearios y negocios varios, aunque nuestro objetivo es encontrar sus gustos y aficiones. Trabajo que no resulta demasiado complicado, pues internet está colmado de fotos suyas donde aparece en lugares lujosos, acompañado por grandes mujeres y personajes públicos reconocidos.

—Ropa sofisticada para todo el fin de semana y… —titubea, dudoso de continuar o no—, ni siquiera debería decir esto, pero es así, cuanto más elaborada vayas tú, más fácil será cerrar el trato.

Lo miro mal.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, pero sabes que es verdad. Ya he tratado una vez con el tipejo este, y le vuelve loco una mujer bonita.

—Pero resulta que voy en la misma calidad que tú, de trabajadora que gana un sueldo por lo que hace, así que si alguien está esperando que ser mujer ayude, la lleva clara.

Sasori alza las manos en señal de inocencia mientras sonríe, viéndome enfadada. Volvemos la vista a los folios que hemos impreso un rato antes y seguimos repasando, obviando el comentario anterior.

Poco tiempo después, aparece Ino. Nos tomamos un par de minutos para ponerla al día del viaje.

—¡Cómo mola! Yo quiero viajar, aunque sea trabajando. Podría haberme llevado a mí, y no a esta, que mira que cara de culo.

Eso, podría haberla llevado a ella.

La conversación dura poco, tenemos que despedirnos. Y justo cuando lo vamos a hacer y estamos caminando hacia el aparcamiento, Sasuke, dos coches a nuestra izquierda, pulsa las llaves del suyo para abrirlo.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Hay cena esta noche o tienes que fregar el bebedero de tu pez? —me pregunta Sasori con una gran sonrisa.

Ino carraspea para que la mire, pero no lo hago. Sé que me instará a aceptar. Mis ojos se entornan levemente para descubrir a mi cuñado parado, sin subir al coche. Está serio, observándonos fijamente. Observándome fijamente. Sé que él también espera la respuesta, y mi cabeza recuerda el comentario que le ha hecho horas antes a mi compañero, hablándole de su boda y luna de miel.

—Sí, hay cena.

El chico moreno guiña un ojo y se da media vuelta.

—Paso a recogerte por tu casa a las ocho. Te hablo antes para que me envíes la dirección.

—No tienes mi número —le recuerdo.

—Sí, sí que lo tengo.

De nuevo su sonrisa florece y me vuelve a guiñar un ojo mientras camina desapareciendo de mi vista. Las gomas de un coche saliendo a toda velocidad del aparcamiento me hacen girarme de nuevo. Sasuke ya no está y su Audi circula a toda velocidad por la avenida.

Sonrío interiormente.

Cuando Sasori toca el claxon en la puerta de casa, no me hago de rogar y salgo enseguida. Me sonríe desde el interior del coche, con el codo apoyado en la ventana y la mano sujetando su mentón. Asiente con una pizca de chulería, mirándome de arriba abajo, dándome el visto bueno.

—Estás guapísima —me halaga cuando entro y me acomodo en un bonito y espacioso coche blanco.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo —y no miento. Puedo apreciar, a pesar de ir sentado, unos ajustados vaqueros de un tono claro y una camiseta negra que se adhiere perfectamente a su torso, resaltándolo. Acostumbrada a verle cada día con los pantalones finos y la camisa del uniforme, me resulta mucho más atractivo verlo tan natural—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Había pensado en hacer un tour.

—¿Un tour?

Asiente.

—Gastronómico.

La primera parada la hacemos en un restaurante, según Sasori, destacado por sus patatas fritas de carne asada, donde pedimos la especialidad. La camarera aparece con una gran bandeja de nachos, patatas fritas, la salsa, el guacamole y el queso. Una cantidad de grasas desmesuradas para la cena que me como sin remordimiento alguno.

Me relamo al probarla y Sasori ríe.

—Umm… ¡Está buenísima! Lo he comido en muchos sitios, pero en ninguno con este sabor.

—Me alegra que te guste, aunque no deberías llenarte demasiado, recuerda que nos queda un largo recorrido.

Con dificultad, dejamos más de la mitad de la bandeja sobre la mesa. Sasori se niega a dejarme pagar y, a regañadientes, salgo del establecimiento mientras discuto tontamente con él.

Dejamos el coche aparcado y decidimos caminar por las calles de San Diego, donde siempre hay gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Aunque nos cuesta, conseguimos abandonar el tema laboral y centrarnos en nosotros, en lo típico de las primeras citas. ¿Citas? Sí, he dicho citas. Lo que gusta, lo que no, aficiones, manías… Y poco a poco, casi sin percatarme, entramos en el centro, donde Sasori decide detenerse de repente.

—Hemos caminado bastante y la comida ha bajado, tenemos sitio para un burrito —me propone.

—Uno para los dos.

—¡Anda ya! ¿No puedes con un simple burrito? No me lo creo. —Se da la vuelta ignorando mi proposición y se dirige al kiosco.

Parada en mitad de la calle, noto la leve brisa que consigue ponerme los vellos de punta. Caminando no me había percatado de ella, pero ahora no puedo evitar abrazarme y frotar mis brazos un par de veces, intentando hacerlos entrar en calor. Me quedo ahí, abrazada a mí misma, observando mi alrededor. Es cierto que San Diego no duerme, pero Downtown mucho menos. Me giro noventa grados y miro hacia arriba, buscando con la mirada el apartamento de Sasuke. El gran ventanal está oscuro, indicándome que quizá no hay nadie en su interior, y es inevitable verme ahí, medio desnuda, avergonzada, con él pidiendo que me acaricie a mí misma… Casi me cuesta reconocer la excitación que experimenté, los pensamientos insanos que pasearon por mi cabeza desde entonces. Los que aún pasean.

«Eres el pensamiento que cruza por tu cabeza cada noche cuando te tocas en la soledad de tu habitación sin que nadie pueda verte».

Sonrío tontamente. Si él supiera los pensamientos que han rondado por mi imaginación últimamente. Pensarlo me avergüenza a mí misma de nuevo, llegando a notar cómo me sonrojo, así que intento quitarlo con rapidez de mi cabeza.

—Uno para ti —dice Sasori con tanto entusiasmo mientras me entrega mi burrito envuelto, que casi salto del susto—, y otro para mí.

—Gracias.

Me mira con el cejo fruncido y su particular sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te noto… rara. Tienes las mejillas encendidas. —Alarga su mano libre y acaricia la parte izquierda de mi cara con suavidad.

—N… no… sé —tartamudeo como una idiota, todavía con el burrito en alto, al lado de mi rostro.

Sasori se acerca peligrosamente a mí, muy despacio, tanto que me da tiempo incluso a sentir el nerviosismo que me invade. Unos nervios extraños, diferentes a los que siento cuando Sasuke se aproxima. Estos son una mezcla de incertidumbre, de querer que lo haga y no querer a la vez.

Me gusta, me atrae, es simpático, ingenioso, amable… Y, sin embargo, no es Sasuke. No es ese pellizco que me encoge el estómago con su cercanía, ni las ganas de pecar. Quizá porque él no es prohibido. Porque no es mi jefe. Mi cuñado.

Como si leyera mi pensamiento, Sasori desvía su camino, se agacha levemente y pega un bocado a mi burrito para después mirarme y sonreír.

—Anda, vamos, todavía nos falta el helado. —Y comienza a caminar, dejándome atrás.

—¡Pero si todavía no nos hemos comido esto! —exclamo riendo, saliendo prácticamente trotando tras él para poder alcanzarle.

—Pues date prisa, estamos cerca.

—¿De dónde?

—De la mejor heladería que hayas visitado.

La noche transcurre tranquila, pero las horas se me pasan volando. Caminamos de vuelta al coche y, aunque mayoritariamente callo y escucho, me divierten sus anécdotas, chistes y constantes piropos. Estoy a gusto a su lado.

En el camino de vuelta, gira la ruleta de la radio sin miramientos, subiendo el volumen y «Just The Way You Are» de Bruno Mars, suena a tope dentro del coche. Sasori suelta el volante para dar palmadas y cantar a pleno pulmón mientras baila y me mira, yo solo puedo reír a carcajadas, dejándome llevar por su entusiasmo y cantando y bailando con él.

_Ella es tan hermosa,_

_y se lo digo todos los días._

_Sí, lo sé, lo sé,_

_cuando la halago ella no me cree._

_Y es tan, es tan_

_triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo._

Canta mirándome y extendiendo su mano hacia mí, señalándome con euforia. Me sonrojo mientras niego. Está loco.

Cuando aparca en la puerta de casa, se baja del coche, dispuesto a acompañarme hasta la entrada.

—Lo he pasado muy bien, gracias —confieso con una tonta sonrisa que no es capaz de borrárseme del rostro.

Parezco una niña de quince años tras su primer contacto con el mundo de los chicos y las citas.

—Y eso que no querías acompañarme a cenar. Espero que sirva para repetir.

Asiento con sinceridad. No me importaría.

—Mañana pasaré a recogerte a las seis. —Alza el brazo y mira su reloj de muñeca—. Bueno, mañana, lo que se dice mañana… En unas horas. —Me lo muestra y veo que son más de las dos.

Casi siento cómo mis ojos se salen de las órbitas.

—¡Madre mía, iré echa un asco si no me acuesto ya!

—No creo que eso sea posible, por muchas horas de sueño que te falten.

Se acerca a mí con suavidad y deposita un casto beso sobre mis labios. Cierro los ojos dejándolo hacer y, aceptando mi permiso, abre los suyos y me besa de verdad. Su movimiento es tan pausado, tan húmedo que me estremece. Comienza a acelerarse, jugueteando con su lengua en mi interior. Sujeta mi cintura con una mano y me acerca a su cuerpo, invadiéndome con su perfume. Inconscientemente pienso en que en ningún momento he besado a Sasuke. Me ha lamido y ni siquiera he probado su boca. Me pregunto cómo sabrá. Y esa estúpida cuestión que no viene al caso, me incomoda tanto a mí misma que me aparto con rapidez, dejándolo estupefacto con mi reacción.

—Nos vemos en un rato —digo con la mejor sonrisa que soy capaz de mostrar, mientras abro el bolso con premura y busco las llaves, rehusando su mirada. Por suerte me hago rápidamente con ellas y abro sin parecer lo torpe que realmente soy—. Que descanses, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —concluye, todavía palpablemente aturdido por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

Cuando cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, suspiro, soltando el aire acumulado. Me asomo a la mirilla y observo cómo se monta en el coche y desaparece.

¿Qué me acaba de ocurrir?

Continuara…


	11. Tu desesperación

**Capítulo 10**

_**Tu desesperación**_

No hay corrector ni maquillaje que camufle no haber dormido absolutamente nada. Si eran pocas las horas que tenía para descansar, invertirlas en pensar no ha sido buena idea. Las posibles reacciones de Sasuke, dos días medio a solas, juntos de nuevo, sin hablarnos prácticamente, esa tensión sexual que se respira cuando estamos cerca, Sasori, el beso, mi último pensamiento al sentirlo cerca… Todo eso y mucho más, ha bailado por mi mente casi tres horas.

Cansada de apelotonar producto bajo mis ojos, desisto. Voy a la habitación a por la maleta de mano en la que he metido poca cosa y bajo a tomarme un café rápidamente a la espera de que sean las seis en punto y Sasori aparezca. Pocos minutos después, en el silencio de la noche, escucho su coche y salgo sin necesidad de que me llame. Verle bajar vestido casual me hace sonreír.

—¡Buenos días! —dice con efusividad mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y coge con rapidez la maleta para meterla en el asiento trasero, donde también va la suya—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Peor que él. Ojalá tuviera ahora mismo unas ganas de vivir tan visibles como las suyas.

—Bien —miento devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras subo al coche—, aunque hubiera preferido seguir metida en la cama muchas horas más. —Y eso también es una gran mentira, pues estaba deseando que fuera la hora de partir con tal de dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

—Claro…, y yo, pero esto de ser pobre es lo que tiene, que hay que trabajar. Vamos, al jefe no le gustará que lleguemos tarde.

Con la música de fondo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, donde no tenemos necesidad de facturar nuestras pequeñas maletas, pudiendo marcharnos directamente a la puerta de embarque, y de lejos lo veo. Está apoyado en la pared sobre su pierna izquierda doblada, ojeando el móvil. Hay gente alrededor, de pie y sentada, pero solo destaca él. Está enfundado en un traje negro hecho a medida para su gran cuerpo y deja entrever una camisa blanca. Aún no nos ha vislumbrado, pero mis nervios comienzan a hacer acto de presencia, correteando sin parar por todo mi cuerpo en un sube y baja que me hace ralentizar el paso. Sasori me mira, y sé que me está diciendo algo, pero sencillamente no soy capaz de prestarle atención. Mi cabeza se está preguntando por qué motivos he llegado a esta absurda situación en la que ver al novio de mi hermana consigue multiplicarme las pulsaciones.

Sasuke alza la cabeza y se queda mirándonos fijamente, sobre todo a mí. Está tan serio como todos estos días atrás, pero hoy lo noto desafiante. Aguanta sus ojos hasta ganarme el pulso, consiguiendo que abandone esta absurda batallita de miradas.

—Buenos días —dice guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando estamos a su lado.

—Buenos días —respondemos Sasori y yo al unísono.

—¿Habéis traído los apuntes sobre Baker?

—Sí, está todo más que estudiado, aunque le daremos un repaso durante el viaje.

Este asiente, dirige la mirada hacia el lado contrario y nos ignora. A mi compañero parece no sorprenderle su actitud lejana y cortante, yo, sin embargo, creo que es un gilipollas que no suele comportarse así, al menos en casa.

En casa…

Pienso en Karin, en lo feliz que se puso ayer cuando le conté que su novio me había dicho con menos de un día de antelación que tendría que salir de viaje importándole un bledo mis planes. Inexistentes, sí, pero eso él no tiene por qué saberlo. Y al parecer no captó la rabia que llevaban mis palabras, porque me sonrió y me dijo con auténtica efusividad que esos viajes de última hora eran importantes, que tenía que llevar a su plantilla sí o sí, y que me lo pagaría genial.

Poco menos de media hora después, estamos dentro del avión. Nunca he viajado en primera clase, pero no me dejo sorprender por la comodidad, amplitud y servicios de esta. Al menos no lo hago visiblemente, en un intento tonto de hacerle ver que su dinero ya no me asombra. Tonto, pero de verdad, pues está sentado tras de mí con un acompañante, también trajeado, sin hacerme caso alguno. Nada, como si no existiera, como si fuese invisible.

Sasori está a mi lado, sacando los apuntes. Lo que menos ganas tengo en este momento es de estudiarme de nuevo la gloriosa vida de Nelson, que en menos de un día parece ser de mi familia. O más cercano, pues me sé de sobra hasta los puñeteros pub que frecuenta, con quién y para qué. Con putas y para emborracharse o con contactos para negociar.

La voz de mi cuñado se oye, no muy alta, pero lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación por teléfono.

—Sí, salimos en breve, tengo que apagar el móvil. Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero dejarlo apagado. Ya… Pues deberías volver a la cama, es muy temprano, aprovecha que hoy puedes descansar —dice con voz melosa, y sé que está hablando con Karin—. De acuerdo, en cuanto llegue al hotel te llamo. Un beso. —Hace una pequeña pausa—. Sí. Sí. Te quiero.

Sus dos últimas palabras se atraviesan en mi garganta, notando una extraña punzada en mi interior que nunca antes he experimentado. Miro las manos de Sasori y, con rapidez, arranco los folios de ellas, dejándolo con las palmas hacia arriba, mirándome con extrañeza.

—Eres la persona más rara que conozco —se burla—. Lo mismo estás aquí —baja su mano, indicándome poca altura, y después la sube por encima de su cabeza—, que estás aquí arriba.

—Hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo del tipo —me justifico.

Él niega con desconcierto y saca del maletín una carpeta de plástico, donde tiene guardada la otra copia exacta a la que tengo yo.

Las dos horas y media de viaje las paso intentando concentrarme en los papeles que tengo delante, pero no importa absolutamente nada los maridos que tuvo la madre de este señor, y tampoco entiendo qué tiene que ver con querer negociar la compra de un equipo de fútbol, pero no seré yo quien pregunte la supuesta relación. El sueño me puede y noto cómo mis párpados decaen, aunque lucho en contra y consigo mantenerlos abiertos hasta que aterrizamos.

Sin mediar palabra alguna conmigo y pocas con Sasori, recorremos en taxi los más de treinta kilómetros que nos separan del hotel. Nosotros en el asiento trasero, Sasuke en el delantero.

La recepcionista nos entrega una tarjeta a cada uno, indicándonos el número de nuestras habitaciones, consecutivas las tres, y también nos detalla todas las instalaciones del lugar, señalándolas con bolígrafo sobre el papel informativo. Cuando acaba, Sasuke saca el móvil de su bolsillo y llama a alguien mientras recorremos el pasillo desértico por el que solo se escuchan las ruedas de nuestras maletas en dirección a los ascensores. Él, Sasori y yo, consecutivamente.

—Ya hemos llegado —anuncia, y vuelvo a saber con certeza quién está al otro lado de la línea—. Sí —me mira de reojo, haciendo que nuestros ojos entren en contacto por primera vez desde el aeropuerto—, está bien, aunque se le nota cansada. Ya, pues debería haber dormido más, sabía de sobra la hora a la que debíamos irnos. —Su tono suena con reproche, y saber que está hablando de mí como si no estuviera presente, me molesta. Además de que tampoco me apetece que Sasori me relacione de manera directa con él. Aparto la mirada con indiferencia mientras llamo al ascensor, que abre sus puertas inmediatamente—. Te dejo, cariño, voy a subir al ascensor. Un beso.

Guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y vuelve a reinar el silencio durante el ascenso a la cuarta planta.

La habitación de Sasori, la mía a su derecha y la de Sasuke a la mía.

—Descansar un poco si lo necesitáis —dice con tono tosco mirándome directamente mientras incrusta la tarjeta en el sensor de su habitación y abre—. En dos horas en recepción. Os quiero presentables y bien despejados, necesito que este negocio salga sí o sí.

En silencio entro a mi habitación, ignorando su reproche. La observo por encima, es bonita. Elegante, sin exceso de color ni de complementos, pero con una cama grande y un gran ventanal a su izquierda, por el que entra bastante claridad. Abro la maleta sobre la cama, saco lo necesario y me dispongo a darme una ducha, que en el último minuto sustituyo por un baño al percatarme de la gran bañera de mármol oscuro.

Me tomo mi tiempo en el interior, descansando sumergida en agua caliente y espuma, aunque mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a la reunión que tendrá lugar dentro de poco. He empollado muchísimo todo lo que Sasori ha imprimido y creído necesario, me sé hasta los detalles más insignificantes de ese señor y, sin embargo, no tengo idea alguna de lo que tengo que hacer en su presencia. ¿Hablo? ¿No lo hago? Me pregunto cuál es mi papel en esta reunión, mi verdadera función. Y ese pensamiento me atormenta durante mi «relajante» baño.

Cuando salgo, aún desnuda, bajo la maleta y me tumbo sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Tengo más de una hora para dormir, pero la intranquilidad que me han infundado las cuestiones anteriores no me lo permiten. Me levanto con decisión y vuelvo a recurrir a la maleta, buscando algo cómodo, pero me doy cuenta de que solo he echado el pijama, ropa para la reunión, para esta noche y para volver mañana. Ninguna prenda informal. Pues nada, el pijama.

Salgo con decisión al pasillo y me dirijo a la habitación de Sasori. Dudo si llamar o no, por si está durmiendo. Golpeo despacio un par de veces y, poco después, aparece. Me quedo bloqueada al verlo mojado, envuelto en una toalla blanca que solo tapa lo suficiente. Su cuerpo está trabajado, muy trabajado, y consigue resecarme la garganta.

Carraspeo con incomodidad y aparto la vista de su torso.

—Perdona, solo venía para…

Mantengo los ojos en el suelo, pero cuando su respuesta no llega, los alzo de nuevo. Está sonriendo abiertamente.

—Anda, pasa.

—Solo quería consultarte algo, pero veo que te pillo en mal momento.

—Para nada, pasa. Me pongo algo y estoy. Dame un minuto. —Abre más la puerta y me invita al interior.

Me sigue, me indica uno de los dos sillones junto a la terraza y coge algo de ropa que reposa sobre la cama. Se dirige al baño y aparece poco después con un pantalón corto de chándal color anaranjado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta mientras se hace con una camiseta del mismo montón de ropa anterior y se la coloca por encima de su cabeza bajo mi atenta mirada.

Mejor, más concentración para mí.

—Me preocupa no saber qué hacer realmente en la reunión.

Mi compañero se ríe escandalosamente mientras toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —Asiento—. Pues que no lo haga, nosotros no hablamos a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, es decir, nunca. O casi.

—No te entiendo.

—Pues que no reclama nuestra ayuda, o al menos lo intenta. ¿Crees que a un tío joven que salió de la nada convirtiendo unos ahorros mínimos en una mina de oro que no para de producir dinero nos necesita para algo importante?

—Pues para algo serviremos —digo dejando entrever mi molestia por su comentario—. ¿Para qué estamos aquí si no?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Está resguardado por nuestro conocimiento respecto a su, llamémosle, rival. Nelson quiere vender; Uchiha comprar. La cuestión está en que el primero lo quiere hacer al mejor postor y el segundo todo lo contrario. Ahí está la dificultad.

—Ya —digo, pero realmente sigo sin verle lógica—. Entonces yo…

—Te mantienes al margen —interrumpe—. Mírale con decisión e intenta hacer notar que estás ahí, aunque no hables. Evidentemente, si crees que la oportunidad es idónea para entrometerte, hazlo, pero no sin estar segura de lo que vas a decir. Recuerda que una palabra no pronunciada no necesita ser enmendada.

—Genial —digo mientras me levanto, feliz con sus palabras—. Muchas gracias por atenderme en horario de descanso —bromeo mientras me dirijo a la salida. Él se pone de pie y me acompaña.

—Te invitaría a una copa, pero si el jefe nos huele al entrar, nos cuesta el despido y nos tenemos que pagar hasta el avión de vuelta. Y no es barato. Aunque espero que la aceptes esta noche.

Sonrío antes de desaparecer.

—Claro. Hasta dentro de poco.

—Adiós.

La puerta se cierra y yo me dirijo a la mía. Mientras estoy dándole la vuelta a mi tarjeta para situar la banda magnética, siendo lo único que he cogido, oigo un ruido que me hace mirar hacia mi derecha. Sasuke viene caminando con el móvil en la mano desde los ascensores y se detiene un par de segundos al verme ahí parada. Nos miramos y, como siempre, soy la primera en perder ese duelo. Veo de reojo de qué manera baja la vista hasta la pantalla de nuevo y avanza como si nada. Me cuesta insertar la tarjeta, pues los estúpidos nervios que se apoderan de mí cuando está cerca han aparecido rápidamente. Entro y cierro, pero mi corazón se detiene al notar que no llega a hacerlo completamente, sino que algo lo impide. Miro hacia abajo y veo un zapato. De manera rápida su mano aparece por el quicio de la puerta y de un leve empujón abre y se mete. Solo veo sus ojos un segundo antes de que de un empujón me sitúe entre la pared y su gran cuerpo, inundándome con su perfume. Ahora sí, oigo la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Qué has hecho, Sakura? —me interroga con seriedad, con su rostro muy cerca del mío. No me da tiempo a otorgarle una respuesta cuando vuelve a hablar—. ¿Te has acostado con él?

Mi entrecejo se arruga y mis manos lo apartan, tocando su duro pecho. Ese simple contacto consigue que mis pulsaciones aumenten.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —En vano, intento apartarlo. Sus pies no se desplazan ni un milímetro y sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—Te he visto salir de su habitación. Responde, ¿te lo has follado?

—Déjame en paz —escupo con rabia intentando de nuevo alejarle.

No pienso responderle.

Se acerca más a mí y noto ¿su polla? Creo sentir su gran miembro sobre mi abdomen, y no lo entiendo.

—Sasuke, déjame —pido.

—No lo haré hasta que no me des una respuesta. Y espero que me guste.

Mi indignación crece más y más.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres? —Lo miro a los ojos, unos pozos negros e indescifrables que ahora están más oscuros que de costumbre—. No tienes derecho alguno a entrar aquí, a… acercarte de esta manera ni a preguntarme nada. No eres nadie para darte explicaciones.

Contra todo pronóstico, su reacción es contraria a la que esperaba. Se pega más, aunque hace un solo segundo no lo creyera posible, el aire no pasa entre nosotros, con su mano derecha aparta un rizo húmedo de mi rostro y lo coloca tras mi oreja, observando el movimiento del bucle y de su gesto con detenimiento.

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé, pero no quiero pensarte en manos de otro que no sea yo.

Mi pecho sube y baja ante sus palabras, aunque tardo poco en salir de mi embelesamiento.

—Pues no entiendo por qué. Te recuerdo que tú si estás en manos de otra —de mi hermana, concretamente—, y no voy preguntándote cuándo follas con ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repite medio ido mientras acerca sus labios a los míos y me proporciona un suave beso.

No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto y suspirar. Mi pecho se relaja, se hormiguea, mi corazón tiembla y mi sexo palpita, recordándome lo que su contacto supone para mí, lo que su maldita cercanía consigue desde hace pocas semanas atrás. Haciendo más evidente lo que ya sospechaba; su presencia me hace débil. Su voz tumba mis fuerzas.

Baja sus labios lentamente y muerde mi mentón con ganas.

—Dime que no lo ha hecho, que no te ha tocado. —Su tono ronco…

—No —reconozco como una imbécil, y mi respuesta lo desboca, lo transforma.

Vuelve a convertirse en el Sasuke que conocí en casa, en su apartamento, en el despacho. Mete la mano con una rapidez asombrosa por la parte baja de mi pantalón de pijama corto y sin dilación se acerca a mi coño, perdiéndome.

Presiento que, si lo dejo inmiscuirse en mi interior, aunque solo sea con sus dedos, el placer volverá a anularme. Lo que no sé es hasta dónde llegará ni hasta cuando lo podré frenar para lo inevitable. Así que hago acopio del poco valor que me queda y aparto su mano, aprovechando su despiste y echándome a un lado.

—Vete —le exijo alejándome más—. Quiero descansar.

Se queda en el mismo lugar, con las manos caídas a cada lado, la camisa levemente torcida y un gran bulto queriendo ser rescatado de sus pantalones. Quiero continuar, acercarme a él, liberar su dureza y manejarla a mi antojo como… como tantas veces he imaginado en soledad.

Me doy la vuelta para no verle.

—Vete, Sasuke.

El pomo de la puerta al abrirse y el gran portazo al cerrar es lo último que escucho antes de suspirar profundamente.

Me toco los labios con suavidad. Un simple beso, casi un roce, y ha conseguido acelerar mi pecho como nunca nadie.

**Continuara…**


	12. Tu provocación

**hola a tod s lo siento por la demora, pero como les había comentado estoy en medio de una mudanza, todo es un caos en estos momentos, así que por eso no he podido actualizar a menudo, pero cuando todo esto acabe seguiré subiendo seguido, no se preocupen que seguiré con la historia no los defraudare n.n**

**Capítulo 11**

_**Tu provocación**_

Sasuke

Hemos decidido alquilar un coche en el que trasladarnos de un lado a otro sin necesidad de depender de taxis. Mientras conduzco, no puedo evitar ocasionalmente mirar por el retrovisor. La veo en el lado derecho, con el codo apoyado en la ventana y el rostro sobre su muñeca doblada hacia abajo. Los rizos castaños caen sobre su hombro, llegando casi a la cintura, y sus ojos, castaños también, parecen más rasgados ahora que lucen cansados, luchando por mantenerse abiertos durante el trayecto. Observo de soslayo su voluptuosa pierna cruzada sobre la otra, resaltando su trasero levemente alzado debido a la postura. Intento concentrarme en lo que Sasori dice a mi lado y me pierdo en la conversación hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento del hotel donde la cita está pactada en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Al adentrarnos en él, no puedo evitar quedarme un paso por detrás de Sakura, observando su cuerpo enfundado en una falda negra, acompañada por una camisa de media manga blanca ceñida a su figura perfectamente. La falda se amolda a sus piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas, tan pegada a ellas, que la obliga a caminar con un pie delante de otro, resonando los grandes tacones por la amplia estancia de la recepción. Su culo prieto se contonea hasta el punto de causar sensación en mi polla. Miro sus pequeños pies alzados en los zapatos cerrados negros y me estremezco, perdiéndome en su caminar decidido y sensual.

La ausencia de palabra en Sasori me hace desviar los ojos para comprobar que no soy el único hipnotizado por la bella mujer castaña que, ajena a nuestras miradas, camina hacia el mostrador.

—Vayamos a la cafetería de la planta baja. Creo que algunos necesitamos un café para despertarnos —digo, provocándola un poco y, aunque no me mira, su cuerpo se estira un poco, dándose por aludida ante mi comentario.

—Por aquí —le indica el baboso que llevo a mi lado, aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse más a ella y colocarle la mano tras la espalda mientras la guía.

Maldito cabrón. Lo mataba.

—Id pasando, avisaré de que estamos aquí. —Y me doy media vuelta para volver a recepción, intentando controlar los instintos asesinos que me han poseído.

Cuando doy el aviso y vuelvo a la cafetería, me dirijo a la barra directamente, sin perder detalle de las carcajadas que Sasori le arranca a mi cuñada con su conversación. Están sentados uno frente al otro alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal. Cuando me hago con el café, tomo asiento en la silla de en medio y me acomodo hacia atrás sin perder detalle de la conversación. Hablan de algo ocurrido anoche, dejándome claro que estuvieron juntos, y al parecer la anécdota es divertida, porque no paran de reír. Interrumpo la charla para centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante. Sakura me mira unos segundos, pero tarda poco en apartar la mirada, como siempre.

Diez minutos después de la hora prevista, una preciosa pelirroja que no he visto anteriormente viene a avisarnos de que la reunión comienza en breve.

Sé de sobra que Nelson lleva libre mucho tiempo, pero es un detalle peculiar suyo el hacer esperar para darse una importancia que no posee. Me ahorro el suspirar, pues estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de gilipolleces.

Cuando subimos a la séptima, la pelirroja abre la puerta del despacho donde Baker nos espera. Tiene sus propias oficinas, pero también es una peculiaridad suya el concertar las reuniones en cualquiera de los hoteles de los que es propietario. Lo dicho, un gilipollas. La chica nos dedica una espléndida sonrisa mientras con el brazo nos indica que pasemos.

Nelson se pone de pie y sale de detrás de la gran mesa negra para saludarme con efusión. Una falsa emoción fingida por respeto a mi compañía, pues no nos aguantamos desde nunca.

—¡Sasuke! —Me da la mano y aprovecha el impulso para abrazarme levemente y golpear mi espalda—. Disculpad el retraso —dedica una rápida mirada a mis acompañantes—, pero estaba ocupado, la anterior reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta y… Conozco a este chico. ¿Ha venido contigo alguna vez, o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —respondo.

—Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que esta señorita no ha venido a ninguna de nuestras reuniones. —La mira detenidamente, de arriba abajo, crispándome—. No olvidaría esos ojos.

De reojo veo cómo Sakura se sonroja y corresponde a los dos besos que Nelson le da con velocidad. Inconscientemente me pongo en alerta con el gesto, no es habitual tomarse libertades tan cercanas como esas, y menos en entorno de negocios. Después, proporciona un fuerte apretón de manos a Sasori y se estira la chaqueta.

—Tomemos asiento y comencemos, vamos con retraso y tengo prisa —miento, y mis dos acompañantes me dedican una mirada acusatoria.

Nelson se sitúa en el extremo de la gran mesa, como siempre, yo a su derecha y Sakura y Sasori a la izquierda, frente a mí.

—Lo que te iba diciendo —continúa el anfitrión sin parar de mirar a mi cuñada. Su actitud comienza a molestarme—, ha estado aquí un inversor francés interesado en Jeepsterfot.

Asiento, fingiendo que me lo creo. Con seguridad sé que nadie invertiría en un equipo desconocido hasta hace poco más de medio año, como también sé que nadie que no sea yo será capaz de levantarlo y conseguir sacarle partido.

—Hagámoslo breve y con toda la claridad posible, sabes que no me gustan las medias tintas —digo con seriedad y él esboza una media sonrisa, denotando superioridad—. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Se echa hacia atrás en su asiento y entrelaza las manos sobre su abdomen. Guarda silencio unos segundos, alza las cejas y por fin responde:

—Ochocientos mil.

Río.

—Sabes de sobra que hace menos de un año el equipo iba a pique.

—Tú lo has dicho, hace menos de un año. Pero ahora está más que resurgiendo y es mío, por lo tanto, yo pongo el precio.

—Por supuesto. Y yo decido si pagarlo. —Me inclino hacia delante y lo miro fijamente. Pero mis ojos se desvían al observar que Sasori hace un gesto a Sakura, indicándole algo. Esta se azora rápidamente y, con premura, intenta abrochar uno de los botones de su camisa que se ha abierto en un descuido, a la altura de sus pechos.

Sonrío interiormente al percatarme de sus mejillas enrojecidas y la torpeza de sus dedos intentando pasar desapercibida sin conseguirlo, pues el capullo de Nelson también desvía los ojos hacia su escote, distrayéndome de mi cometido en este lugar.

Si fuera Karin quien estuviera ahí y no su hermana, jamás le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Aunque tuviera que coserse los botones de manera fija a la tela. Ni un pelo despuntado de su impoluta coleta, ni un comentario fuera de lugar, una palabra mal dicha… Sakura es espontánea, natural. Me encanta. Por alguna extraña razón que no llego a entender, su timidez me cautiva. Cuando sus mejillas se encienden de una manera tan poco sutil sin que pueda evitarlo, una sensación plena me invade. Me gusta sentirme así con ella cerca.

—Sasuke. —La voz de Sasori y sus ojos me advierten de que algo no va bien.

Miro a mi lado, Nelson espera la respuesta a una posible pregunta que no he oído; Sakura tiene las mejillas tan rojas que creo que en cualquier momento estallará.

Mierda, me he embobado mirándola, y ahora todos me observan a mí.

—Sí, dime —añado con decisión prestando atención a mi interlocutor en un patético intento de sonar convincente.

—¿Cuál es tu oferta? Oferta final, sin regateos ni medias tintas, como tú dices.

—Cincuenta mil dólares.

Ahora es él quien ríe irónicamente, en desacuerdo.

—¿En serio, Uchiha? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho… Sé de sobra que en menos de un mes, ese equipo rozará los dos millones. Ni calcular en varias temporadas.

Recompuesto del leve incidente anterior y centrado de nuevo, vuelvo a hablar con determinación:

—Lo que yo sea capaz de hacer con mis negocios no es asunto tuyo. ¿Lo sería si lo vendieras por ochocientos mil y al mes siguiente decayera hasta desaparecer? —Me mira serio, pero no responde—. Pues eso.

Me levanto de la silla arrastrándola con intención, recalcando que, sin engaño alguno, esta es mi única oferta. No le pienso dar un dólar más, aunque me esté muriendo de ganas por verle claudicar. Pero no lo hace, se mantiene en absoluto silencio, demostrándome que todo el dinero invertido en el viaje ha sido en vano, que vuelvo a San Diego con las manos vacías.

Los tres se levantan a la vez, dando por finalizada la corta e incómoda reunión, y con rapidez nos acercamos a la puerta. Cuando estamos a punto de despedirnos y para mi sorpresa, Sakura se acerca lentamente a Nelson, de nuevo le da dos besos y abre la boca.

—Señor Baker, encantada de conocerle. —Le muestra su amplia y cautivadora sonrisa—. Espero verle en otra ocasión. Si aún no está convencido de que esta pueda ser la oferta final, estaría bien negociar en un entorno más cómodo. Con una copa de Jameson, por ejemplo. —Sonríe encantadoramente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, sin pasarse de coqueta—. Con un buen whiskey quizá lo veamos todo más claro. Cincuenta mil puede ser una gran oferta.

Nelson nos mira alternadamente unos segundos, hasta que sonríe y asiente.

—Nos vemos esta noche en el Bull, Sasuke sabe la dirección. A las once.

Ella asiente, y puedo apreciar lo orgullosa que está de sí misma.

—Genial. Nos vemos esta noche.

Sale con mucha más seguridad de la que ha mostrado al entrar, Sasori la sigue y yo me dispongo a desaparecer también. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, Nelson golpea mi hombro con esa falsa familiaridad.

—Cuídala bien, es una buena negociante.

Su estúpida sonrisa me produce ganas de arrancársela de un puñetazo, pues sé que no hay nada bueno tras ella. Conozco a muchos tipos como él, de esos que no saben lo que es ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo porque sus papis ricos se han encargado de dejárselo absolutamente todo. Y él tiene ese todo, incluido a las mujeres que desee. Y, aunque es joven, si no poseyera la cantidad de dinero que guarda en el banco y las horas que tiene que invertir matándose en el gimnasio para conseguir un cuerpo medianamente aceptable, tendría que gastarse la propina de los bolsillos en un par de putas baratas para poder echar un polvo.

Está muy equivocado si tiene segundas intenciones con Sakura, no permitiré que se acerque a ella.

No es consciente de la reacción que provoca en los hombres a su paso, pero, sobre todo, no lo es de lo que provoca en mí.

Si ni yo mismo soy capaz de describir lo que su presencia me produce, ¿cómo voy a pretender que lo sepa ella?

Va vestida de blanco. Un vestido sencillo de manga larga, con longitud hasta las rodillas, pero tan ajustado como un guante adherido a su piel, a sus piernas, sus pechos, su trasero. Los gemelos lucen más bonitos que nunca gracias a los grandes tacones rojos, a conjunto con sus labios gruesos, esos que tan pocas veces se maquilla de manera elaborada, como hoy. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño alto y algunos rizos recaen sobre su fino rostro, endulzando más su mirada esmeralda y sus largas pestañas oscuras.

Habla con soltura con Nelson, sentado frente a ella. Lo hace cómodamente, como rara vez la he visto desde que empezó esta jodida locura. Hace tiempo que no tengo la sensación de estar frente a la chica tímida que observaba detenidamente mientras realizaba las cosas con torpeza y sin malicia alguna. Y quizá no lo es porque sabe que la miro, que la estudio, que la deseo con todo mi ser.

Yo tampoco soy el Sasuke que conoció hace unos años. Ahora soy un hombre desatado por la locura que solo ella provoca, asustándome a veces, sin dejar que me arrepienta por este juego prohibido que he iniciado y que solo me hace querer más.

Ríe, sacándome de mis pensamientos, trayéndome de vuelta al reservado de la discoteca donde la música suena con intensidad, pero permitiéndonos hablar. El Bull también es de Baker, y estar en su terreno solo me hace perder puntos. O eso creía, porque Sakura lo tiene completamente hipnotizado, y sé de sobra que ha claudicado. Lo supe esta misma mañana, cuando ella le ofreció la maldita copa.

—Es una diferencia de trescientos mil dólares, no creo que para alguien como usted suponga tanto. —Sakura mira a su alrededor con la copa alzada, mostrándole el lujoso lugar con una pizca de ironía y una falsa admiración.

Nelson suelta una carcajada y se inclina hacia delante, acercándose; ella no se mueve.

—Puede tutearme, ya se lo he dicho varias veces.

—Entonces tendrá que ser recíproco, Nelson —pronuncia su nombre de manera deliberada, pero sin insinuarse como cualquiera haría con tal de conseguir su propósito.

—Me gusta mi nombre en tus labios.

Mis dientes rechinan. Dos minutos más escuchándole, y él se queda sin los suyos.

—Y a mí me gustaría retomar el tema por el que estamos aquí.

Baker desvía su mirada sonriente hacia las dos personas que lo analizamos con atención.

—Refréscame la memoria, por un momento se me ha ido a otro lugar.

—Le decía que trescientos mil no supone una gran diferencia.

—¿Esa será tu comisión por cerrar el trato? Lo digo por el gran interés que denotas.

Ella le da un trago a su copa y sonríe ampliamente.

—Si esa fuera mi comisión, te aseguro que el trato hubiera estado cerrado antes de salir esta mañana de tu despacho. —Se inclina hacia delante, mirándolo fijamente, y yo trago saliva. No conocía esta versión determinante suya, nunca la he visto actuar con tanta seguridad y, mucho menos, me he visto al margen de un posible negocio que tendría que cerrar yo mismo—. La cuestión es que puede llegar a casa con cincuenta mil dólares más en la cuenta bancaria y sin un equipo de segunda, tercera tal vez —recalca—, o sin ningún incremento y un equipo que, si no cae en las manos adecuadas, se perderá en categorías inferiores y nadie comprará de aquí a unos meses.

Nelson carraspea, bebe con parsimonia y suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de asentir mientras me mira de reojo. Debería estar contento, sé que cerraré un gran negocio, sin embargo, solo tengo ganas de sacarle los ojos y echárselos en el vaso, pues son tan fríos que serían capaces de congelar su caro whiskey. No quiero que siga follándosela con la mirada. Quiero ser el único que se la folle con los ojos, con el pensamiento y de todas las maneras posibles.

Sasori y yo somos invisibles hasta que Sakura, por sus propios medios, consigue aquello que veníamos buscando; Jeepsterfot es mío por cincuenta mil dólares, sabiendo que su valor es muchísimo más alto y que seré capaz de sacarle el triple en poco tiempo.

Cuando el trato está oficialmente cerrado, y con los ojos de Nelson cargados de positivismo por llevarse a Sakura solas, esta se despide con la excusa de que es tarde y que al día siguiente partimos temprano. La mirada del tipo se endurece con rabia, pero ya está todo hecho. Ella lo contenta diciéndole que volverán a verse, pero sé que miente. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa mientras estrechamos nuestras manos y nos despedimos, y bien sabe él que mi verdadero triunfo no es precisamente la venta realizada.

—Espero que nuestro reencuentro suceda pronto, Sakura.

—Yo también lo espero, Nelson.

Y sin más, se da la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Al salir, me niego a volver al hotel y convenzo a ambos para parar en cualquier otra discoteca y celebrar lo que hemos conseguido. Lo que ha conseguido.

Está relajada. Baila consiguiendo que sus rizos caigan incluso más que antes por su rostro. Lleva un buen rato sonriendo y hablando más que de costumbre, incluso ha bromeado con ambos y mantenido una conversación bastante larga sin la incomodidad que nos envuelve cuando estamos cerca. Pero yo soy todo lo contrario a ella en este momento, pues Sasori cada vez se acerca más y ella lo permite, sin importarle que yo esté presente.

—Creía que cierta señorita se negaba a utilizar sus dotes de mujer para conseguir nada —comenta Sasori, sonriendo con ironía.

Sakura arruga el entrecejo, pero no refleja molestia por el comentario.

—¿Eso crees? Yo pienso que más bien he hablado con claridad, y él sabía que tenía razón.

—Y lo has engatusado con su whiskey favorito.

—Que por cierto es asqueroso —puntualiza torciendo el gesto. Uno de sus rizos se balancea por el rostro y lo aparta de manera natural con la mano, sin cerciorarse de lo preciosa que es—. Alguna utilidad tenía que tener estudiarnos todos esos detalles absurdos.

—Y lo ha sido. Creo que una buena manera de celebrarlo es rellenando esa copa casi vacía y yéndonos a bailar.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensancha mientras se pone en pie y mueve la cabeza en un claro gesto de aprobación. Desde mi sillón, puedo ver cómo se sumergen entre la multitud y desaparecen.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, me observa varias veces y me provoca con la mirada, entornando sus ojos y sonriéndome cuando el cuerpo de su compañero se acerca al suyo. Sé que se está dejando llevar a causa del alcohol y no me gusta, aunque me mantengo sentado en el mismo lugar, sin perder detalle.

Mi móvil vibra repetidas veces en el bolsillo y sé que a estas horas de la madrugada solo puede ser Karin. Ha terminado de estudiar y está a punto de irse a la cama.

**Karin**:

Te echo de menos. Quiero que vuelvas.

Dice su último mensaje de despedida.

**Sasuke**:

Yo también, cariño, mañana estaré allí y pasaremos toda la tarde juntos.

Tras pulsar la tecla enviar, alzo la vista y veo a su hermana con los brazos alzados contoneándose con la cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Sonrío al verla disfrutar, y creo que nunca me ha pasado nada parecido con Karin, pues sencillamente no se permitiría el lujo de bailar con tanto gozo.

Odio compararlas constantemente y odio que siempre salga ganando mi cuñada.

Sobre su hermana, mi prometida, y por encima de cualquier mujer, por muy bella que sea.

Ni siquiera he tenido ojos para otra esta noche.

Y asusta. Asusta mucho.

Pero más miedo me da lo que siento cuando, irrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, veo que Sakura atrapa su rostro y la besa apasionadamente, devorando sus labios. Se acerca, pegando las caderas de Sakura a él con descaro mientras se hace dueño de su boca. Cuando terminan y se apartan, le sonríe. Tras ello se abrazan bailando, contoneándose, y ella busca mi mirada y me guiña un ojo.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo. Sujeto las manos con fuerza al sillón, apunto de levantarme sin meditar nada más. Mi pecho palpita con fuerza, con rabia.

Maldita sea, estoy al borde de un infarto.

¿Quiere jugar de verdad?

Pues tendrá juego.

**Continuara…**

**Para Dalita-chan: si es SasuSaku n.n**


	13. Tu descontrol

**Capítulo 12**

_**Tu descontrol**_

Sakura

Tenía ganas de que lo hiciera, de que me volviera a besar. Lleva toda la noche provocándome con su cercanía y necesito su contacto. Quiero cualquier entretenimiento que me haga olvidar al hombre que me observa a lo lejos, sentado con la copa en la mano. Lo he visto con el móvil, e intuyo con quién puede estar hablando. Es un sentimiento tonto, pero me da rabia solo pensarlo.

Necesito apartarlo definitivamente de mi vida, de mis pensamientos, y sé que con Sasori lo conseguiré.

—Vámonos al hotel —me pide mordisqueando mi cuello.

Asiento. Me siento bien. Estoy relajada, noto el alcohol corretear por mi cuerpo y estoy caliente. Además, el recuerdo de su cuerpo semidesnudo y mojado en la habitación viene a mi cabeza. No voy a rechazarle una vez más.

Sujeta mi mano y me lleva hasta el reservado donde Sasuke se encuentra sentado, taladrándome con su mirada oscura. Está enfadado, la multitud completa de esta discoteca podría apreciarlo si se detuviera a mirarlo un segundo. Su mandíbula está tensa, y me pierdo más tiempo del que debiera en su recortada barba y en su rostro severo. Qué guapo es.

—Nos vamos —anuncia Sasori al llegar a su altura—. Es tarde, estamos cansados y queremos volver.

Sasuke asiente, se levanta sin pronunciar palabra y se dirige a la barra. Cuando Sasori hace el intento de seguirle, lo detiene.

—Pago yo. —Creo descifrar por el movimiento de sus labios. Pero rápidamente su rostro cambia, me mira una milésima de segundo y, en un tono más alto, añade—: Acompáñame un segundo. Sakura, ve saliendo.

Me abro paso entre la gente, sin detenerme en ningún rostro, mientras me pregunto qué querrá de Sasori. Está furioso, y me encanta que no sea capaz de disimularlo, aunque no me gustaría que las consecuencias de este juego cayesen sobre mi compañero.

Muy pocos minutos después, se reúnen conmigo y estamos camino del hotel.

El silencio del trayecto solo lo irrumpe la música que suena alta en la radio. Miro constantemente hacia el retrovisor central, aprovechando la oscuridad para que no pueda apreciarlo, pero ni una vez su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Sus brazos están estirados completamente, rígidos, y sus manos se ciñen al volante con fuerza.

Subimos en absoluto silencio por el desértico hotel y, cuando llegamos al pasillo, no me oculto en esperar al lado de Sasori a que abra la puerta y pasemos al interior de su habitación.

Ni un buenas noches irrumpe el mutismo, pero no me importa. Tampoco el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse con fiereza.

Ignorando su gesto, entro. No me da tiempo a pasar el umbral del pequeño pasillo cuando Sasori me pega a la pared y me aprisiona con su cuerpo. Mi boca se ve invadida por la suya, que me besa con necesidad. Le correspondo encantada, haciéndole caso a mi sexo, que palpita excitado. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, dibujando mi contorno, y cuando creo que va a desabrochar mi vestido, me sorprende apartándose, quitándose la camisa, enrollándola varias veces en el aire y colocándola en mis ojos y anudándola por detrás de mi cabeza.

No hablo, solo espero su siguiente movimiento sin pensar en nada más que en lo que el moreno me pueda ofrecer en la cama. Sigo apoyada en la pared, intentando no marearme a causa del alcohol y mi nula visibilidad, pero mi sujeción dura poco, pues Sasori agarra mi mano y me conduce hacia la puerta en pocos pasos. Escucho cómo la abre y me dejo guiar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto con curiosidad y una pizca de incertidumbre.

Sorprendiéndome, mete la mano por mi escote, a través del sujetador, y coge la tarjeta de mi habitación que he guardado ahí. Ni siquiera sabía que se había percatado de mi escondite para no tener la necesidad de llevar bolso. Aprovecha para sacar uno de mis pechos, pellizcarlo y lamerlo varias veces, arrancándome un gemido. Sé que la puerta está abierta y que cualquiera nos puede ver. Y, por alguna extraña razón, pensarlo me ha excitado.

Vuelve a colocar la ropa en su sitio y tira de mí un poco más, llevándonos a mi habitación.

—¿Por qué en mi cuarto? —pregunto en un susurro, y noto mi voz distorsionada, producto del whiskey que he bebido y que ni siquiera me gusta.

—Shh, calla, ahora lo verás —responde.

Entramos a la habitación guiados por él y, antes de darme cuenta, mi vestido está en el suelo y yo sobre mi cama. Noto la colcha bajo mis piernas y sé que no se ha molestado en destaparla. Me besa el cuello y siento su peso encima de mí, pero dura poco, pues el peso del colchón disminuye, escucho sus pasos y el ruido de ¿una cremallera?

Pocos segundos después, sujeta mis manos con determinación, las alza y amarra al cabecero de la cama.

Su gesto me sorprende y asusta a la vez, pero mi coño palpita húmedo, pidiendo más. Una mezcla explosiva de morbo e incertidumbre me invade.

—Sasori…

—Estoy aquí, preciosa.

No se tumba sobre mí, pero noto sus manos descender por mi cuerpo de nuevo, sin apartar la ropa interior. Su mano se dirige sin dilación hasta mi coño y lo soba con desesperación por encima de las bragas. Gimo.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de tenerte así para mí.

Aparta mi ropa interior y pasea su dedo por mi abertura suavemente. Esta se abre prácticamente sola a través de su contacto y él aprovecha para tocar mi clítoris en círculos de una manera exquisita. Noto que de manera inconsciente tiro con fuerza de los brazos, haciendo resonar el cabecero y recordándome que estoy amarrada. A su merced.

—¿Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti? —susurra cerca de mi oído sin parar de tocarme, tumbándose a mi lado—. ¿Por hacerte disfrutar?

Su voz es tan sensual que parece otra persona a la que empiezo a conocer.

Incrusta dos de sus dedos en mi interior de una estocada y me retuerzo.

Dios…

Sus manos se mueven con maestría, estoy borracha y caliente, y sé que mi orgasmo se aproxima con precocidad debido a ese cúmulo de sensaciones. Tengo ganas de tocarle, de hacerle disfrutar también.

Sus dedos bombean con fuerza.

—¿Qué te gustaría que ocurriera, Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento cumbre?

Momento cumbre...

Aprieto las piernas, creyendo morir de placer. Las palabras de mi cuñado vienen a mi cabeza; somos ese pensamiento que tenemos en el momento cumbre del placer, cuando estamos a punto de corrernos. Y mi pensamiento ahora mismo es él.

Él conmigo.

Él dándome placer.

Él para siempre.

Y esa divagación no me asusta, porque ahora mismo soy yo: la Sakura animal que lo desea de manera enfermiza.

Casi exploto. La tela que me tiene aferrada al cabecero parece querer rasgarse de la fuerza que empleo tirando de ella, colmada de gozo.

—No es necesario que respondas —dice mientras detiene súbitamente el vaivén de sus dedos en mi interior—, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Mi orgasmo se frena y me dispongo a quejarme, pero la venda de mis ojos desaparece de forma repentina con ayuda de Sasori. Miro a mi alrededor sin entender nada. La habitación está oscura. Solo una pequeña lamparita en una esquina alumbra levemente la figura sentada en el sillón que reposa ambos brazos sobre los reposaderos. Tiene un vaso en su mano izquierda y sus ojos negros como la noche clavados en mí, aunque luce relajado, disfrutando de lo que ve. Brillan de excitación, casi da miedo la manera en que me miran.

Mi pecho sube y baja, pidiéndome a gritos aire para poder realizar la simple función de respirar. Mi boca está reseca de jadear, pero, aun así, soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

—Sasuke… —murmuro, asustada.

Pero no responde. En absoluto silencio, aproxima el vaso lentamente hacia sus labios y bebe del líquido amarillento sin cambiar el rostro. Trago saliva. Sigue con el pantalón del traje puesto y la misma camisa celeste remangada hasta los codos.

—¿Qué… qué es todo esto? —Mi voz es prácticamente un hilo inexistente.

Miro a Sasori, de rodillas junto a mí, que sonríe, pero no responde.

—¿Quieres jugar, Sakura? —Sasuke interviene entre nuestras miradas—. ¿Te gusta provocarme y hacerme sufrir? Pues ya estoy cansado de seguir a rajatabla las estúpidas normas que solo tú impones. Has elegido la partida equivocada. O el contrincante. Yo siempre gano. Siempre —recalca. Y su voz no deja lugar a bromas—. Ahora jugaremos a mi manera. Vas a arrepentirte del numerito que has montado esta noche, pero, sobre todo, vas a arrepentirte de no haberme elegido para ser el protagonista.

Hace un movimiento con la cabeza, alzando el mentón de manera directa, y las manos de Sasori acarician mi cuello.

—No. —Niego, tirando de mis muñecas tan fuerte que me hago daño—. Suéltame, Sasori.

Pero este no obedece. Solo me mira con intensidad y pasea sus dedos por mi clavícula con lentitud.

No puedo creer que colabore. No sé qué está pasando. Por qué están aquí juntos, por qué le obedece, pero me estoy poniendo nerviosa. La excitación se ha esfumado y solo queda miedo. Muevo las piernas intentando alejarle, pero su cuerpo fuerte se ciñe sobre el mío y me inmoviliza ante la mirada de su jefe.

—No tengas miedo, Sakura —me pide Sasuke con la voz más calmada, pero severa, quizá apreciando mi nerviosismo—, solo quiero que disfrutes. Que sepas que lo que siento por ti es tan enloquecedor, que no encuentro manera alternativa para demostrarte todo lo que haría contigo. Sasori es conocedor de ello, y está aquí para hacerte gozar bajo mi mandato, ya que has elegido que él sí puede tenerte.

Niego con desesperación. No, no quiero que esto sea así, no quiero que me haga nada y, mucho menos, que él lo perciba todo. Pero asiente desde el sillón.

—Sí, mi vida —murmura con voz ronca, cambiando el tono a uno suave, perdido…—, quiero que disfrutes, que te dejes llevar. Vamos, Sasori, tócala. Tócala como antes.

No se hace de rogar y se dirige a mis pliegues, los que consigue abrir con poco esfuerzo, a pesar de mi resistencia con las piernas y el movimiento de mi cuerpo.

—Sigues húmeda —afirma, pasando dos de sus dedos de arriba abajo, parándose en mi clítoris y masajeándolo—, opones resistencia, pero tu cuerpo pide lo contrario.

Mis piernas decaen y suspiro al notar su dedo entrar en mi interior. Mis pechos, todavía dentro del sujetador, suben acelerados a causa de los nervios y… de la excitación que siento cuando claudico, giro el rostro y observo a Sasuke sin perder detalle alguno de la escena, con una evidente erección sobresaltando sus pantalones.

Dejo escapar un suspiro ante la mano que trabaja mi sexo con detenimiento y la que sube para tirar de mi sujetador y dejar mis tetas libres.

—Lámelos —pide Sasuke mirando mis pechos.

Sasori obedece mientras incrusta dos dedos en mi interior y los introduce con lentitud. Acerca sus labios a ellos, primero el derecho; después el izquierdo, y los mete en su boca con ansias, devorándolos, chupando y mordisqueando. Consiguiendo que me olvide de los nervios pasados anteriormente y solo pueda centrarme en el placer de sus manos y su boca. Gruño con desesperación, pues estoy al borde del éxtasis. No voy a aguantar mucho.

—No permitas que se corra. —Todo el placer desaparece y mis ojos se abren. De nuevo ha abandonado las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo, dejándome al borde del orgasmo.

—Sasuke…, por favor —suplico mirándole.

Niega con decisión.

—Cómele el coño —ordena mientras se pone de pie, suelta el vaso y se aproxima a mí. Siento mi corazón desbocado conforme sus pasos avanzan.

Se detiene junto a la cama, a la altura de mis pies. Se agacha solo un momento para coger uno de mis tobillos y alza mi pierna. Sasori deja repetidos besos por mi abdomen hasta que llega a mi sexo, en el cual se detiene lamiendo su alrededor, las ingles, mordiendo mis piernas… Haciéndome sufrir, hasta que, por fin, poco después, atrapa mi clítoris y lo succiona con ganas. Lame despacio de arriba abajo y mete su lengua en mi interior, buscando profundidad. Pero mis ojos no pueden apartarse de los de Sasuke, que me observan mientras su boca se relame, aproximándose a mi pie. Besa el empeine con suavidad y cierra los ojos conforme roza sus labios por mi pierna, tomándose un segundo para deshacerse de mi tacón y bajar de nuevo, esta vez hasta mi planta, coloca su nariz debajo, oliéndolo con esmero, de esa manera tan única que solo he visto en él. Con auténtica devoción. Su lengua se asoma y la pasea plenamente desde el talón hasta los dedos, proporcionándome calambres en la parte más baja de mi vientre, endureciendo mis pezones y consiguiendo que gima descontrolada con ese simple gesto. Simple y excitante.

La lengua de Sasori me tortura placenteramente, pero mi concentración está puesta en mi cuñado que ha abandonado mi pie descalzo y está dando pequeños bocaditos en mi pierna conforme desciende hasta mi sexo. Me corro. De nuevo siento que acabo, y el causante no es otro que su aliento acercándose mientras Sasori continúa.

—Detente —pide con rotundidez; Sasori obedece y se aparta.

—¡No! —exclamo cargada de frustración por lo que me está haciendo.

Tres veces.

—Sí, mi niña, sí… —Acerca su boca a mi coño, lo acaricia con los labios, solo un leve roce, y pasa de largo hasta subir por mi abdomen y llegar a mis pechos.

Quiero que se detenga, que los saboree, los castigue. Está sacando la peor parte de mí.

—Por favor… —suplico.

—¿Por favor, qué, Sakura?

No siento pudor alguno, solo necesidad.

—Tócame. Fóllame.

Una ladina sonrisa florece en su rostro. Niega.

—No. No lo haré. Me encanta verte suplicar, me pasaría la noche oyendo tus ruegos. Quiero que sufras lo que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo, que te puedas hacer una leve idea de lo que siento cuando estás cerca y no puedo hacerte mía.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Si lo que quiere es mi súplica, no le daré el gusto de nuevo.

Observo a Sasori, de rodillas, aún vestido de cintura para abajo sobre la cama, mirándome con tanto deseo que sé que podré hacer lo que quiera con él en este momento. Y lo odio. Lo odio por hacerme esto, por obedecer, por engañarme, pero puedo sacar partido, puede ser mi mejor arma.

—Desnúdate —le pido mirándole a los ojos—. Acerca tu polla, quiero comérmela.

No miro a Sasuke, pero noto cómo se tensa a mi lado. Sasori sí lo hace pidiendo una aprobación con la mirada que, para mi sorpresa, su jefe le otorga.

Baja sus pantalones con lentitud hasta la mitad de las piernas y libera su miembro erecto, tanto, que su glande asoma deseoso. Se acerca de rodillas y lo sitúa junto a mi cara. Una rápida mirada a Sasuke antes de alzar mi cabeza. Sí, está tenso, mucho, y atento a mi movimiento, preguntándose quizá si seré capaz.

Sí, soy capaz.

Claro que lo soy.

Voy a conseguir que se arrepienta de no ser él, como me ha dicho a mí. Voy a demostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer, sacarle de sus casillas, volverlo loco.

Mi lengua, antes de dirigirse al falo que tan cerca tengo, se detiene en los testículos y los lame con perspicacia. Dejo que mi boca se inunde de saliva y los empapo todo lo posible, creando un erótico hilo de humedad colgando de ellos. Intento, con dificultad debido a las manos atadas, meterlos en mi boca con totalidad. Me es imposible, pero lucho por hacerlo. Sasori suspira mientras sujeta mi cabeza y me insta a continuar. Cuando menos se lo espera, me alzo un poco más para meter su pene completo hasta mi garganta, sin dilaciones, sin preliminares. Hasta dentro, produciéndome arcadas que controlo sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter. Abro mucho los ojos para mirarlo a los suyos. Intento pensar que Sasuke no está, que solo mi acompañante disfruta de mi gesto. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Más ansia, más velocidad. Él gruñe, se retuerce, murmura groserías que me encienden…

—¡Basta! —De nuevo, como un jodido autómata, se aparta—. Terminemos con esto, fóllatela.

Sonrío. Sé que está enfadado. Su mandíbula prieta y sus ojos entrecerrados lo indican. El juego se le está yendo de las manos, y a mí me encanta verlo perder los papeles, sobre todo si la causante de dicho descontrol soy yo.

Su secuaz saca un preservativo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se desprende de la tela tirándola al suelo y con rapidez abre el condón y se lo enfunda. Abre mis piernas con sus rodillas y se coloca entre ellas. No vacila, se incrusta en mí de un solo movimiento, arrancándome un suspiro. Se mueve bruscamente en mi interior. Golpes secos y profundos. Miro a Sasuke. De hecho, lo haré en todo momento. Fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin gemir, sin hablar, sin suspirar… Por mucho que me cueste disimular mi gozo. Solo a él.

Veo cómo su pecho sube y baja. Su pantalón va a reventar. Si tuviera las manos liberadas, podría alargar mi brazo y tocar su dureza. Lo deseo tanto… Con premura y necesidad.

Cierro los ojos un segundo, solo uno, y esa fantasía oculta que repiquetea mis pensamientos en muchas ocasiones viene a mi mente de nuevo.

Me azoro. Siento cómo me sonrojo con solo pensarlo.

Abro los ojos de nuevo. Ahí está él. Parado, con el vaso de nuevo en la mano, mirándome. Trago saliva.

—Quiero pedirte algo —digo. Me envalentono aparentemente, pero mi corazón quiere salir desbocado de mi pecho. Automáticamente me arrepiento, pero no lo demuestro. O al menos lo intento—. Esta es la única vez que lo pronunciaré. —Sasori continúa y yo lucho por poder hablar mientras su miembro se incrusta en lo más profundo de mi ser y tira de uno de mis pechos para castigarlo—. Quiero hacerte caso, disfrutar de lo que nunca he sido capaz, cumplir una estúpida y loca fantasía. Solo hoy, y nunca jamás se hablará de ello.

—Habla.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que he conseguido llamar su atención.

—Quiero que pare —pido mirándole a los ojos, y sabe que me refiero a Sasori.

Sasuke asiente y alza la mano, Sasori, con una evidente frustración, se separa de mí. Que se joda, bastante me ha hecho sufrir él.

—Habla —repite con insistencia.

—Yo cumpliré tus fantasías, haré lo que me pidas. Lo que quieras. Solo hoy —recalco, y su mirada se ilumina—. A cambio, tú harás lo que yo te pida.

Asiente. Sé que está convencido, que tiene de mí todo lo que quería.

—Tú dirás.

Miro a Sasori de soslayo y me mantengo en silencio unos segundos. No sé si seré capaz de decirlo, pero solo pensar que se puede hacer realidad me descontrola por dentro. Noto mi humedad crecer y mi excitación también.

—Sakura… —insiste, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Déjate lamer por él —suelto sin más, señalando con un gesto a Sasori.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Le estás pagando por esto, ¿no? —vacilo, alzando el mentón—. Y supongo que no poco. —Los dos guardan silencio, confirmando mis sospechas—. Pues bien, quiero que te la chupe, que cumplas mi fantasía más oculta, como siempre dices.

Los dos se mantienen en silencio, mirándome como si se me hubiera ido la cabeza. Y tienen razón; se me ha ido. Porque jamás hubiera imaginado que yo sería capaz de pedir algo así en voz alta.

Siguen dudosos, mirándose de reojo, y de nuevo a mí, como si así mi descabellada idea fuera a desaparecer.

—Suéltame —le pido.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Uff que me les pareció?! Está que arde esto jjaja**_


	14. Tu fantasía

**Capítulo 13**

_**Tu fantasía**_

Duda, pero yo insisto, moviendo ambas manos para que el cabecero suene y se centren en mí.

Sasuke da dos pasos hasta mi posición y noto que toda la seguridad desprendida anteriormente ha desaparecido. El bulto de su pantalón ha disminuido, pero no por completo, y mi única intención es que crezca y sienta el mismo placer que yo imagino en mi cabeza. Se acerca tanto que puedo impregnarme de su fuerte e embriagador perfume. Alzo la mirada con intención, clavándome en sus ojos negros de manera atrevida. No me muevo mientras se inclina hacia delante y desata mis manos una a una. Lo hace con calma, como si no quisiera que quedara libre fácil y rápidamente.

Cuando me descubro suelta, muevo mis muñecas adoloridas en círculos y las miro en busca de unas marcas inexistentes. Me pongo de pie, quedando frente a él, y algo en mi interior me pide que no me detenga. No ahora.

Me ha liberado, dándome así la oportunidad de manejar la situación con más facilidad y de jugar con algo de ventaja.

Jugar…

Nuestro juego.

Los malditos jugadores observadores, ganadores.

Pero yo también puedo ser observadora.

Yo también le conozco lo suficiente como para llevármelo a mi terreno y ganar esta partida.

Con mucha mucha lentitud, meto mis dedos pulgares en el filo de mis bragas y las deslizo por mis piernas. Sasuke me mira sin perder detalle, quieto en el sitio. No veo a Sasori, pero sé que a mis espaldas tampoco se le escapa ninguno, pues al llegar la prenda a los tobillos estoy totalmente inclinada hacia delante, con mi trasero y sexo expuesto para él. Con cuidado de no tropezarme me quito el tacón restante que todavía cubre mi pie, saco las bragas y me incorporo de nuevo con ella en las manos. Doy tres pasos, hasta casi chocar contra el pecho ancho de mi cuñado. Con la mano ocupada por la tela, toco su brazo, restregándolo con ella, y se tensa bajo mi contacto. Sé que este maldito poder me lo otorgan unas simples bragas usadas, pero no me importa si con ello consigo lo que quiero. Sus brazos fuertes están rígidos y su mandíbula tan prieta que parece que en cualquier momento los dientes chocarán entre ellos, llegando a romperse.

La caricia que le estoy proporcionando sube hasta el hombro derecho, y él gira el rostro levemente hacia el lugar, observando cómo la prenda se acerca cada vez más. La rozo por su clavícula, cuello y mentón. No le quita ojo. Está nervioso, a la espera de mi próximo movimiento, que no tarda en llegar. Cogida por dos de mis dedos, las bragas suben con parsimonia por sus labios cerrados y su nariz, donde las detengo. Cierra los ojos.

—Huélelas.

Mi voz es tan firme que incluso a mí me sorprende.

Sasuke no se hace de rogar e inspira mi olor con detenimiento. Hace el amago de subir sus manos hasta ellas para quitármelas, pero no lo permito.

—No. —Y las bajo con rapidez—. Todavía no.

Miro hacia atrás. Sasori está completamente desnudo, y me doy el capricho de observar su cuerpo fuerte y cuidado. Nos mira embelesado, sin apartar los ojos del espectáculo que le estamos otorgando. Extiendo mi mano libre y le hago un gesto para que avance. Duda, se queda parado en el sitio unos segundos, pero finalmente obedece y se acerca a paso lento.

—Ahora sí, Sasuke, sujétalas y disfruta de ellas —digo aferrando una de sus manos y subiéndola hasta las bragas color vino.

Como si estuviese poseído, las agarra con las dos, las refriega por su rostro e inspira con los ojos cerrados. Aprovechando su ensimismamiento, me acerco a su pantalón, de nuevo alzado, desabrocho el único botón que tiene y lentamente la cremallera. Solo los bajo un poco; lo suficiente para que su dureza salte ante mis ojos, haciéndome la boca agua. Estiro de nuevo la mano, cogiendo la de Sasori y acercándolo todo lo posible al gran cuerpo de su jefe. Siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando tiro de ella levemente hacia abajo y mi compañero no se hace de rogar tanto como pensaba.

Tiene dudas, pero espero disiparlas con rapidez.

Se arrodilla despacio y queda ante ese falo oscuro y palpitante. Mi respiración se contrae. Ya no puedo controlar si se acelera o desaparece.

—Vamos… —susurro muy muy bajito.

Sasori alza los ojos para mirarme una última vez antes de acercar su boca al glande inflamado y lo mete en su boca. Solo un poco. Lo suficiente para que una abundante humedad se tome la libertad de salir de mi feminidad y que Sasuke suspire con fuerza ante el contacto.

Dios, creo que voy a morir con tanto morbo.

—Un poco más —le pido, dejándome llevar y pretendiendo que él haga lo mismo.

Obedece con recelo, profundizando un poco más, permitiendo que me deleite con el movimiento de esa piel que se echa hacia atrás y desaparece en su boca con lentitud. Sasuke suelta un gruñido en respuesta y yo no creo poder aguantar algo tan… excitante. Las bragas siguen pegadas a su rostro, pero él está mirando hacia abajo, observando la escena.

Decido no hablar, con miedo a romper esa conexión que se está creando.

Sasori repite la acción; su cabeza se echa hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante, haciendo desaparecer el falo en su interior, lento. Otra vez. Lento. Otra. Cada vez más rápido, más ágil.

Creo averiguar por su torpeza inicial que no lo ha probado con anterioridad, aunque, como buen hombre que sabe lo que quiere cuando le proporcionan una mamada, coge el ritmo con rapidez y se anima incluso a sujetarla con su mano derecha, ayudándose en ese intenso vaivén que arranca gruñidos roncos a Sasuke, sin importarle que sea un hombre quien le proporciona el placer.

Me agacho a su lado y me hinco de rodillas. Sasori abandona el contacto de su boca, aunque no el de su mano, acerca sus labios a mí y me besa pausada y concienzudamente, dejándome el sabor de la masculinidad que ha tenido en la boca. Alzo la mirada para ver un segundo a Sasuke, quien nos observa con atención. Su rostro muestra una exquisita mezcla de placer, desconcierto y arrepentimiento, quizá el cúmulo de sensaciones que está sintiendo y que me encantaría saber con exactitud. Yo, por mi parte, estoy experimentando un morbo indescriptible, mucho mayor a cualquier fantasía que alguna vez haya tenido en mi cabeza.

El miembro duro en mi boca pidiendo entrar me saca de mis raciocinios. Sasori lo tiene sujeto con la mano e intenta abrirse paso. No le dificulto la entrada, envuelvo mis dientes con los labios para no causarle daño y me la trago hasta el fondo, pero mi compañero no me deja degustarla más, pues la saca y repite el proceso con su propia boca. Solo una vez. Una estocada. Y de nuevo a mi garganta. Y a la suya. La mía. La suya. Una vez, otra, otra… Y su pene más duro, a punto de reventar, sus jadeos más potentes, más roncos, furiosos… Sasuke termina volviéndose loco con nuestra generosa manera de compartir, sujeta los pelos de ambas cabezas, cada una con una mano, y es él ahora el que mueve la cadera de derecha a izquierda, alternando bocas, metiendo y sacando hasta que se cansa de ello. Nos junta a ambos cara a cara, con los labios pegados completamente y, antes de que nos podamos besar, coloca su polla en medio de los dos y se balancea con rapidez, frotándose con ellos, masturbándose con nuestras bocas.

No avisa, pero sé que su culminación está a punto de llegar. Así que bajo la mano hasta mi clítoris y lo muevo con fuerza, mientras miro a Sasori, tan tan cerca de mí, que de vez en cuando asoma su lengua y lame la polla de su jefe a la vez que yo lo imito y un cúmulo de fluidos y humedad nos envuelve las papilas gustativas. Me toco más fuerte, casi con rabia. Quiero correrme, y quiero hacerlo antes que Sasuke. Casi lo consigo, estoy a punto. Él se refriega entre nuestras bocas más rápido. Intenta pegar más nuestros rostros, pero es imposible. Me invade el placer, comprimiendo mi cuerpo, llenando mis dedos de humedad. Me corro salvajemente, de una manera única, quizá por el morbo de la situación, y me doy cuenta de que mi compañero también se está masturbando, el movimiento de su cuerpo le delata. Cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de mi placer, pero no me aparto. Y mientras me dejo ir, mis labios se llenan de la esencia de Sasuke, quién también se deja llevar, sin permitir, gracias a la fricción de su mano en la cabeza, que Sasori se aparte, llevándose así parte del premio.

Mi pierna derecha se humedece de repente, y sé que Sasori también se ha corrido.

—Bésala —pide Sasuke, hablando de repente mientras se echa levemente hacia atrás. Y sé que su petición es únicamente para disfrutar de la visión de nuestras bocas compartiendo su semen.

Sasori duda por un instante, pero como quien lo da todo por perdido, se acerca y obedece. Es un beso largo, profundo y detenido, en el que, como Sasuke pretende, compartimos su leche.

Toda la intensidad del momento se esfuma con rapidez. Tanta, que casi parece no haber ocurrido nada. Mi compañero de trabajo se levanta y camina por la habitación buscando su ropa sin mencionar una palabra, Sasuke se adecenta el pantalón y la camisa y da un paso atrás para aparecer con su copa de nuevo, y yo creo morir de vergüenza.

«Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?», me pregunto angustiada.

Puedo sentir mis mejillas inundadas de pavor, como si fuese otra persona. No, otra no, como si fuese yo, la de siempre.

El morbo me ha cegado, me ha hecho transformarme…

Sin mirar a ninguno, pego un salto y me pongo de pie para correr hacia el baño.

—Cuando salga no os quiero aquí a ninguno de los dos —es lo único que consigo pronunciar antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y esconderme.

Una ducha que se lleve toda la suciedad que siento.

Como si todo fuera tan fácil…

Me he tomado más tiempo del que hubiera necesitado habitualmente para una simple ducha, intentando calmarme y hacer desaparecer esa vergüenza que me inunda, siéndome imposible.

Cuando salgo, la habitación sigue en penumbra, con la única luz de la pequeña lámpara alumbrando. Me deshago de la toalla que me envuelve y me dirijo a la maleta a por el pijama.

—Sakura.

Pego un salto, sujetando mi pecho con fuerza, creyéndome al borde de un infarto. Sasuke está a mi espalda, apoyado en la pared.

—Qué susto, joder. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he pedido que te fueras…

—Lo sé, pero creo recordar que antes de tu petición, has nombrado que yo podría hacer la mía, exigiendo lo que quisiera. Solo por hoy —recalca.

Mi corazón ya no palpita con furia, de hecho, creo que se detiene.

No, no quiero. Sé que he sido yo quien ha impuesto las normas, pero no me veo con fuerzas de continuar con esto. También presiento cuál será su petición, esa que llevo esquivando tantos días…

—Sé que he sido yo quien lo ha dicho, pero…

—No me has dejado terminar.

Está serio, y su voz tajante me impone.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No tengas miedo —da un par de pasos y se acerca a mí. Apoya su mano en mi rostro y lo acaricia con calma—, no es lo que piensas.

—Y ¿qué es lo que pienso? —consigo preguntar, casi titubeando.

Él sonríe. Lo hace de manera cálida, real.

—A veces eres tan transparente e inocente, que me sorprende tu actitud en la cama. —Vuelve a sonreír, y yo me sonrojo con esto último. Abro la boca para hablar, pero no me lo permite—. Sé que todo esto acabará muy pronto, probablemente mañana, cuando nos marchemos, así que quiero celebrar mi despedida de soltero.

Sus palabras hacen que mi nerviosismo crezca.

—¿Quieres que…?

—Que te tumbes en la cama y me dejes hacerlo a tu lado. Te prometo que no haré nada que te haga sentir mal o culpable de nuevo.

Me quedo sin palabras ante esta extraña petición que para nada me esperaba. ¿Quiere tumbarse a mi lado? ¿Para qué, exactamente?

No pregunto, me doy la vuelta en silencio y busco el pijama, como tenía pensado hacer antes de que apareciera de nuevo.

Si eso es lo que quiere a cambio de mi difícil propuesta, está bien, soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué más da ya lo que ocurra esta noche, después de lo que ha pasado hace apenas veinte minutos?

Aparto las sábanas y me recuesto, mirando hacia el gran ventanal. Son varios minutos los que se toma antes de que sienta su peso hundir el colchón, y el tacto de su piel cerca de la mía me revela el porqué de ese tiempo tomado; se ha desnudado. Se acerca, amoldando su cuerpo al mío completamente, encajándolos. Noto una erección bajo la tela de su calzoncillo, que al parecer es lo único que ha dejado puesto, pero él la ignora. Solo un beso en mi cuello, justo en el nacimiento de mi cabello, es lo que me proporciona. Abro mucho los ojos al notarlo, y creo que incluso estoy temblando. Debe de haberse dado cuenta, pues sus brazos me rodean y su rostro se acurruca en mi cuello.

No sé qué me pasa, pero este contacto me estremece mucho más que todo lo anterior ocurrido entre mi cuñado y yo. Karin viene a mi mente como de costumbre, pero, por primera vez, el pensamiento se va solo. Y eso que me siento más culpable que nunca al advertir lo que estoy experimentando con esta extraña muestra hacia mí. Pero me encuentro tan bien, tan cómoda con su cuerpo rodeándome cálidamente, que al contrario de lo que me ocurre siempre, deseo que la noche no termine nunca.

—Creo que no debería decirte esto —susurra sobre mi pelo—, pero ojalá pudiera tenerte así siempre, cada noche.

Otro beso, esta vez tras mi oreja. Yo me mantengo en silencio, analizando lo que acaba de decir.

—No podría imaginar otra despedida mejor —habla de nuevo—. Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Buenas noches —susurro ida, con su anterior frase resonando en mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero su contacto no se aparta, ni siquiera se mueve, solo escucho su respiración tranquila. Y por un momento siento miedo a dormirme y que se marche, que llegue la mañana siguiente y todo termine, pero, sin poderlo remediar, el sueño me vence.

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Tu cuñado

**Hola chicas siento mucho la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada, tratare de subir pronto, espero que les guste mucho el capítulo. Para tratar de arreglar la demora de capítulos subiré 2! n.n**

**Capítulo 14**

_**Tu cuñado**_

Está a mi lado.

Cuando abro los ojos y me muevo, está a mi lado.

Y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es la extraña sensación que se apodera de mí cuando me giro y lo veo ahí, quieto, con la respiración acompasada, tranquilo, serio. Me mira. No sonríe, ni habla ni gesticula. Nada, solo me observa. Y sus ojos negros, hinchados, no me dejan apartar los míos de ellos. Quiero decir algo y que se acabe este silencio incómodo. No me molesta que no pronuncie una sola palabra, lo que me incordia es percatarme de que podría pasarme la mañana entera aquí, tumbada junto a él, intentando descifrar el interior de esas lagunas oscuras, sin necesidad de decir nada. Quiero alzar la mano y tocar su cuidada barba. Quiero besarle de verdad, sin miedo.

Ya no es solo sexo. No es la estúpida fantasía de follarme a mi cuñado porque está para atarlo a la cama y no dejarlo escapar nunca. No. Ya no es solo atracción lo que siento por él.

Carraspeo y me muevo, intentando romper esta extraña conexión que se ha creado y que, a mi parecer, no solo noto yo.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto mientras me giro y me siento en el filo de la cama, rehusando su mirada. Busco mi móvil sobre la mesita pequeña, pero no está. Ni siquiera recuerdo dónde lo dejé anoche.

—Temprano.

—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —Sigo sin mirarle, analizando el hosco tono de su voz, que nada tiene que ver con el de la noche anterior.

—A las doce tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.

—Bien.

Bien de «vale, y ¿ahora qué?».

Pero a mi pregunta no le da tiempo rondar demasiado por mi cabeza, pues la mano de Sasuke envuelve mi muñeca apoyada en el colchón y me incita a mirarle. La sábana recubre gran parte de su esbelto y bronceado cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para resecarme la boca con la imagen de su torso fuerte y desnudo ante mí. Parece un dios. Me pregunto qué le haría cada mañana si despertara con él así, a mi lado, y ninguna de las opciones son puras.

Ni siquiera me creo que esto me esté pasando a mí.

Tira un poco más de mi muñeca y me echa hacia atrás, regresando a la postura anterior; tumbada con mi rostro cerca del suyo. Con la mano libre lo acaricia pacientemente sin apartar su mirada. Sus ojos dan la sensación de brillar con más oscuridad, un pensamiento absurdo, pues son del color de la noche.

—Quiero besarte.

Un gran nudo desciende con dificultad por mi garganta.

Yo también quiero.

—Sasuke…

—Es mi despedida de soltero, tengo derecho a pedírtelo. —Intenta sonreír, pero sus comisuras no se elevan lo suficiente.

—No, no lo tienes —respondo, sonriendo un poco también.

Su boca se acerca peligrosamente, incomodándome el hecho de estar recién levantada, con los dientes sin lavar.

—Solo tú puedes otorgármelo. ¿Qué dices?

Río sin poderlo evitar.

—Has hecho barbaridades conmigo y ahora me pides permiso para darme un beso.

—No es lo mismo. —De nuevo acaricia mi rostro, mientras sus ojos pasean por el mismo recorrido de su mano. Ignora mi tono de broma, vuelve a estar serio.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —me atrevo a preguntarle.

Sonríe.

—No estoy enfadado, no podría estarlo contigo.

—Entonces… ¿es por lo de anoche?

Asiente con calma, sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla de arriba abajo y sin mirarme directamente.

Sé que se está arrepintiendo de haber sucumbido a mi extraña petición, y recordarlo todo con detalle, me sonroja.

—Pero no es por lo que piensas, Sakura.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, tú no tienes la culpa —se limita a decir. Y tenerle que estar sacando las respuestas a la fuerza, me impacienta.

—¿Por qué lo estás?

Se lo piensa unos instantes, quizá dudando si soltar sus pensamientos o no.

—Porque debería haberte atado de nuevo a esta cama y follarte tan duro como llevo imaginando meses, y, sin embargo, me he quedado aquí, respetando tu estúpida decisión de no hacerlo.

—Te has quedado porque has querido. —Me muevo, echándome hacia atrás y rehusando de nuevo su contacto. Nadie le ha puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que duerma a mi lado—. Yo no te lo he pedido.

—Lo sé. —No me deja apartarme, tira de mí y me coloca sobre él, pero solo son unos segundos, pues de un movimiento se da la vuelta y casi no me percato de cómo se ha colocado encima, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los míos y su respiración acelerada cayendo sobre mi rostro—. Y ese es el puto problema, que me he quedado porque quería, porque me conformo con tenerte cerca. Porque quería amanecer contigo, aunque eso conllevara que mi polla casi reventara de dolor durante toda la jodida noche.

Mi corazón late frenético. Odio que hable con tanta claridad y que sus palabras consigan humedecerme sin ningún esfuerzo. Noto su abdomen duro sobre el mío, aunque la tela de mi pijama se interponga, mi sexo palpita.

Acerca su boca y roza mis labios de derecha a izquierda, con suma suavidad.

—Déjame besarte, Sakura.

Asiento casi imperceptiblemente. No puedo negarme, lo estoy deseando.

Muerde mi labio superior y tira de él para después lamerlo con pausa. Dios, no puedo aguantarlo, mis caderas se elevan y me aprieto contra su erección con fuerza, queriendo que incluso traspase la tela, que me embista sin pedir permiso y arrepentirme después, cuando todo esté hecho.

Me besa. Y contra todo pronóstico, lo hace suave y rítmicamente, con ganas, con pausa…, con anhelo. Por fin tengo su lengua dentro, por fin sus labios son míos. Acolchados, gruesos, sensuales. Míos. Y no quiero que nadie se adueñe de ellos jamás y los aparte de mi lado. Su necesidad se intensifica, haciéndolo más salvaje. Joder, me estoy perdiendo locamente por él. Agarro su pelo y tiro de él hacia mí, presionándonos. Su boca me traspasa, y yo solo puedo gemir en ella, saborearle, jugar despacio con su húmeda lengua.

Sujeta el filo de la camiseta del pijama y lo sube de un movimiento. Nuestras bocas solo se despegan un segundo para deshacernos de ella, pero rápidamente se buscan con ansias. Su polla está pegada a mi sexo, apretándose con fuerza, pero también se aparta con premura para repetir el proceso y que todo lo que me cubre desaparezca. Su bóxer lo hace casi a la vez, quedando completamente desnudos. Y ya no hay impedimentos, sus desgarradores besos, que cada vez se aceleran más, me están haciendo perder el juicio. Noto la calidez de su glande húmedo sobre mi abertura. Lo roza. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Se masturba con mi sexo.

—Cierra más las piernas —pide y yo obedezco. Siempre obedezco.

Su roce es mayor. Mi hendidura se abre debido a la presión que ejerce y lo mojada que estoy. Su cuerpo se mantiene sobre sus brazos, que, a cada lado de mi cabeza, casi sobre la almohada, tiemblan de la contención.

—Joder —gruñe mientras se mueve como si me estuviese follando, pero sin hacerlo. El contacto con mi clítoris, el vaivén sobre él, está a punto de conseguir que me corra—. Joder, Sakura —repite—. Déjame follarte, estás chorreando. Déjame follarte.

Su súplica, su roce… Me estoy nublando, estoy a punto de caer. Y sé que es una tontería, que he pecado todo lo que tenía que pecar, pero no quiero llegar ahí. Tenerle dentro me hace sentir más culpable.

—No —y tal como lo digo, me aparto, rompiendo el contacto.

Se queda mirándome, de lado en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me atrevería a decir que a punto de estallar. Su dureza es impresionante, tanto que asusta. Sí, está a punto de reventar.

De un salto me pongo de pie y busco mi ropa esparcida por el suelo y la cama. Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke se levanta y avanza hacia mí. Sujeta mis muñecas con fuerza y el pantalón cae de una de mis manos. Se acerca mucho a mi rostro, encolerizado. Sus ojos desprenden tanta furia en este momento que asusta.

—Déjame —le exijo, intentando soltarme.

—¿Cómo coño puedes hacerme esto una y otra vez? —grita, asustándome más—. ¡Vas a volverme loco!

—¡Te lo he dicho decenas de veces! ¡Esto tiene que acabar de una vez!

—¿Tiene que acabar? —Su tono baja, aunque no lo que debiera—. Tienes tantas ganas como yo de que te folle de una vez por todas. —Se pega a mi pecho, casi embistiéndome con el suyo—. Y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que si no lo haces no es por sentirte más o menos culpable, es porque se te está yendo de las putas manos y tienes miedo a no poder parar.

—Tú qué coño sabrás… —le suelto con desdén, intentando, sin éxito, soltarme.

—¡Pues porque me pasa lo mismo que a ti, joder!

—¡Que me sueltes! —exclamo con más exigencia—. Quiero irme.

—No, no quieres. —Se pega a mi boca y me besa con furia, devorándome los labios con ardor y buscando mi lengua con desesperación. Lucho unos segundos, forcejeo y retuerzo mis muñecas para que me suelte, pero no lo consigo y termino entregándome a su exigencia. Como siempre también. Se separa repentinamente, dándome la sensación de que mis labios están heridos e hinchados por la cólera descargada en ellos. Él los mira con deseo y finalmente se clava en mis ojos—. Quien quiere irse, simplemente se va, y tú estás aquí, Sakura. Siempre vuelves a mí. Échame la culpa si así te sientes mejor, no me importa una mierda, porque esta noche, cuando estés de nuevo en tu cama, volverás a bajar las manos hasta tu coño y te correrás pensando en mí.

La rabia se apodera de mi cuerpo y de un tirón brusco me suelto.

Maldito desgraciado. Incluso está sonriendo.

—Vete de mi habitación.

Pasa su antebrazo por los labios y los seca, sin parar de mirarme.

—¡Fuera! —Me agacho buscando su ropa esparcida por todos lados, sintiéndome al borde de un infarto. Mi corazón golpea con tanta fuerza que parece querer salir desbocado. Cuando tengo toda su ropa recopilada, se la tiro encima del pecho y lo empujo para salir—. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡A partir de hoy eres únicamente mi cuñado!, ¿lo entiendes?

Apresuradamente se coloca los calzoncillos para salir, pero antes de irse, ya con la puerta abierta, me sonríe con chulería y suelta:

—Eso es lo que he sido siempre, solo tu cuñado.

Y se va, cerrando tras él con calma, dejándome en mitad de la habitación, desnuda y sintiendo cómo el corazón bombeante que antes quería salir desbocado, ahora se ha detenido en seco, dejándome sin aire a causa de sus palabras.

Cuando llego al coche, ambos me esperan hablando entre ellos como si tal cosa. No los miro, a ninguno de los dos. Camino, maleta en mano, dejándolos atrás, y me dirijo hasta el maletero, donde meto mi pequeño y escaso equipaje. El trayecto de vuelta es demoledor. Solo para mí, pues ellos hablan como si yo no estuviera detrás y como si esta noche no hubiese pasado nada…

Esta vez no me percato de si Sasuke me mira a través del espejo retrovisor, sencillamente porque no me molesto en comprobarlo.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, me alejo y me siento cerca de la puerta de embarque, huyendo. Ellos se dirigen a entregar el coche alquilado y, cuando vuelven, ya estoy dentro, colocada junto a la ventana, aunque me toca en el pasillo. A los pocos minutos, Sasori toma asiento a mi lado y Sasuke detrás, también en el pasillo.

Antes del despegue, escucho cómo Sasuke hace varias llamadas. Algunas para informar de que volvemos con el negocio cerrado, otras para discutir con calma algunos aspectos de la empresa que no me interesan en absoluto y, por último, cuando de soslayo y con disimulo miro un poco hacia atrás y observo que está a punto de apagar el móvil para guardarlo, sus ojos reparan un nanosegundo en mí, marca algo en la pantalla y lo devuelve a su oreja.

—Hola, cariño —dice dulcemente. Sonríe, me mira y de nuevo aparta los malditos ojos. El aire deja de entrar con normalidad en mis pulmones—. Sí, casi despegamos. Sí, claro. —Una pausa—. Nada, para que te quedes tranquila, y también para decirte que estoy deseando llegar y verte. Te echo de menos. Sí, lo sé. —Ríe—. Te quiero.

Cuando cuelga, yo estoy mirando hacia el exterior mediante la pequeña ventanilla. Un poco más grande a lo que estoy acostumbrada en la clase turista, pero siguen siendo pequeñas. Creo que medio avión es capaz de percatarse de la manera en la que mis dientes rechinan, chocando entre ellos. No puedo evitar que se me comprima el pecho de rabia, pues sé que esas tonterías solo las hace para enfadarme. Más de lo que ya estoy, que no es poco. Sabe que me daña doblemente; por lo que implica hacerlo delante de mí después de haber dormido abrazado a mi cuerpo, y porque es mi hermana a la que miente. Y, aunque yo sea una perra traidora, me duele que sea ella quien se lleve esta parte de la traición.

Despegamos, y casi no aprecio el ascenso del avión por culpa de mis pensamientos, que me acompañan durante todo el viaje.

Una mano se posa sobre mi pierna y de un pequeño salto me incorporo. Sasori me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Hemos llegado.

Genial, me he dormido todo el trayecto. Mejor.

Asiento quitando su mano de malas maneras. No quiero que me toque. Él sigue mirándome, diría que con aspecto preocupado, pero no me importa. Solo quiero salir de aquí y llegar a casa.

Cuando me bajo con mi equipaje, camino con urgencia hasta el exterior, aunque sé que toda mi carrera es en balde. Tengo que esperar a que ellos lleguen y despedirme, a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros. Cuando me alcanzan, se detienen en la puerta.

—Puedo llevaros a casa, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento. —La voz de Sasuke suena seria, evidenciando que sigue enfadado, aunque no sé si su rostro refleja lo mismo, pues no le miro.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo tengo aquí. Yo llevaré a Sakura —responde Sasori.

Pero no pienso irme con él a solas, no estoy dispuesta a pasar más tiempo del necesario a su lado.

—Cogeré un taxi.

—Ni hablar, te he recogido en tu casa y te llevaré al mismo lugar.

Lo miro enfadada. ¿Se cree que soy gilipollas o qué?

—Sasori, que no tengo quince años, y no necesito que me dejes en la puerta de casa. He dicho que cogeré un taxi y punto.

Al girarme con decisión, oigo la voz de Sasuke llamarme. Solo vuelvo un poco el cuello para mirarle. Su perfecta mandíbula cuadrada está tensa y sus labios forman una fina línea. Esto, añadido a su gran porte en vaqueros y con chaqueta, acrecienta su maldita belleza.

—Lo has hecho genial, si hemos cerrado este negocio ha sido gracias a ti, y es muy importante. Durante esta semana ingresaré la compensación por ello en tu cuenta.

Casi lo ha escupido.

—Gracias —me limito a decir mientras desaparezco.

Y una vez más, me encantaría gritarle ante todo el mundo que no me importa su estúpido dinero. Que absolutamente ninguna cantidad puede comprar y llevarse el cúmulo de sensaciones que siento dentro.

_**Continuara…**_


	16. Tú pensamiento

**Capítulo 15**

_**Tú pensamiento**_

Ino me cuenta con euforia el fin de semana que ha pasado en compañía de su amigo, el de los electrodomésticos. Demasiados encuentros y muy seguidos y, aunque ella lo niegue, la chispa que se enciende en sus ojos cuando lo menciona me corrobora lo que yo ya imagino; se está pillando.

—Cuéntame algo más de tu viaje, ¿no visitaste nada?

Niego mientras subimos al ascensor. Me he limitado a contarle lo bien que salió el cierre del trato y cómo ocurrió todo, pero he omitido gran parte de mi corto pero intenso viaje.

Madre mía, solo de pensarlo me avergüenzo.

—De verdad, cada día hablas menos. Hay que sacarte la información con fórceps.

Con rapidez llegamos a la tercera planta, donde las puertas se abren para que Ino desaparezca.

Le sonrío.

—No es eso, tonta, es que no hay nada que contar. Un aburrido viaje de trabajo —digo.

—Ya, en el café lo hablamos, porque el tema laboral será aburrido, pero no se me olvida que el viernes saliste con el morenazo. Además, yo si tengo muuuuucho que contarte. —Alza las cejas repetidas veces mientras desaparece—. ¡Aprenderías y todo, fíjate lo que te digo! —exclama, aprovechando que aún no hay nadie en su planta.

—Si hay tanto que contar, intentaré terminar un poco antes y alargar ese café.

Sonríe.

—Te ha interesado la parte del aprendizaje, ¿eh?

—Qué tonta eres… —Cabeceo mientras pulso el botón.

Río mientras el ascensor cierra sus puertas y me lleva hasta la quinta, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro. Sé que veré a ambos y que tendré que enfrentarme a ellos y, aunque ayer me metí temprano en la cama sin darme tregua a pensar, como hago siempre últimamente, sé de sobra que no podré esquivarlos toda la vida.

Aliso la falda de tubo y la camisa, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago. Estoy tan nerviosa… Ojalá pudiera pulsar el botón de la planta baja y salir corriendo. Cuando el ascensor se abre, Sasori todavía no está sentado en su puesto de trabajo. Suspiro, ni un alma por la planta. Tomo asiento y pulso el botón de encendido del ordenador.

Ni tiempo le ha dado de encenderse y prepararse completamente cuando oigo el pitido característico del cacharro que se abre para darle paso a mi compañero.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saluda, pero lo hace sin su habitual tono bromista.

—Buenos días —respondo escueta, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, aunque todavía no me muestra nada.

—¿Un café?

—No, gracias.

Se crea un incómodo silencio y, aunque no elevo la cabeza, en mi campo de visión entra su gran cuerpo frente al mostrador de mármol. Está quieto, esperando.

—Sakura…

Lo miro y mis cejas se arquean con chulería, esperando a ver qué es lo que me tiene que decir, qué absurda explicación hay para todo. Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y alzo el mentón.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmura.

—¿De qué, exactamente?

Suspira con pesadez y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Te debo una explicación. Iré a por un par de cafés y hablaremos como adultos.

Suelto una irónica carcajada.

Adultos…

Se marcha para volver pocos minutos después, con un café en cada mano.

—Me gustaría aclararlo todo antes de que llegue Sasuke.

—¿Le temes, o es que esta charla no está pagada? —vacilo, echándome levemente hacia atrás.

No quería enfrentarme, pero ya que no tengo otra opción, le dejaré bien claro mi desacuerdo con su comportamiento.

—Me gustas —suelta de repente, dejándome fuera de lugar—. Me gustas de verdad. La cita, el beso, la espera… Estaba ilusionado con todo, te lo juro. Me fijé en ti desde que te vi en su despacho. Nada de esto estaba planeado, ni mucho menos. Me gustas mucho —repite—, y sé que lo he echado todo a perder.

—Lo has hecho —confirmo.

Porque tenía la leve sospecha de que, aunque no me hiciera sentir como… otros, podría haber llegado a tener un hueco en mi vida. Pero no de esta sucia manera.

—Lo que hice… —titubea, mirando hacia todos lados, como si alguien pudiese oírnos—, fue porque vi en tus ojos lo que te ponía solo imaginarlo, no porque me hubiese pagado.

Mis mejillas se encienden de repente, recordándolo agachado, lamiendo a Sasuke a mi misma vez.

¡Qué vergüenza! Siento que el rostro me arde, a punto de explotar, como si no fuera yo la que dos noches antes compartió una mamada.

—¿Cuánto te pagó por acostarte conmigo? —Cambio de tema radicalmente. Él se lo piensa, sin saber qué contestar.

Por acostarse conmigo. Como una fulana. Como un tipo de compañía.

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto, Sasori?

—Eso no importa. Lo único que pretendo es que me perdones. Me dejé llevar. Estaba un poco bebido y la oferta fue razonable. Quería acostarme contigo, tampoco vi tan grave que nos observara. Me contó que te gustaba el rollo.

Abro mucho los ojos y me señalo.

—¡¿A mí?! —Asiente mientras bebe de su café.

Me tomo unos segundos para respirar con calma.

—¿Qué más sabes? —cuestiono.

—Que es tu cuñado.

—¡Y un jodido gilipollas! —grito enfurecida, sin poder evitar levantarme de la silla y moverme por toda la planta, pisoteando esos segundos invertidos en enfundarme calma—. Sasori, por favor, necesito que guardes este secreto, que nunca jamás cuentes nada a nadie.

Mis labios comienzan a temblar, siento pánico. Sé de sobra lo que pasa con estos asuntos; enterado uno, enterados todos. Y solo de pensar que puede llegar a oídos de mi hermana, de mi familia… ¡Dios mío! Noto el temblor expandirse hasta mis piernas y, sin poderlo remediar, unas lágrimas se asoman a mis ojos. El aire no entra con normalidad en mis pulmones, siento que me ahogo. Pego una gran bocana intentando regularlo, pero me es imposible.

Sasori se incorpora con rapidez y viene a mi encuentro. Me abraza, y yo no rechazo el contacto. Como una niña pequeña sin control sobre sus emociones, sollozo en su hombro y me envuelvo en su cuello.

—Eh, tranquila, eh… Mírame. —Acaricia mi pelo y alza, con una de sus manos, mi rostro—. No contaré nada a nadie, puedes estar tranquila.

Respeta los minutos que me lleva volver a recuperar un poco el control de mi respiración. Sigue acariciando mi cabello, aferrándome con fuerza.

—Yo no soy así —consigo pronunciar entre hipido e hipido poco después—, te juro que no quería que esto llegase a ningún lado, mucho menos… —De nuevo me rompo y gimoteo sin cesar. Él me abraza con más ímpetu.

—No me tienes que explicar nada. Tranquilízate, te prometo que no saldrá de aquí. Además, mi secreto es más grande que el tuyo, y avergüenza más —bromea. Y serán los nervios, pero entre tanta lágrima, apoyada sobre su camisa y aferrada a ella por la parte de atrás, consigo sonreír.

—Gracias.

—Venga, vamos, que se nos va a enfriar el café —dice apartándome de él—. Sé que no será hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un mes…, pero me ganaré tu perdón. Lo haría con otra cena, pero tengo la leve intuición de que me vas a rechazar.

Río sin poder evitarlo y me aparto de él mientras le digo lo idiota que es. Cuando lo hago, seco mis lágrimas y él se apresura a hacerlo también.

—Madre mía…, pareces un mapache. Te acabas de quedar sin maquillaje.

—Lo tiene todo tu camisa. —Señalo la gran mancha oscura de su pecho, mezcla de lápiz y rímel—. Iré al baño a recomponerme, dámela, le echaré un poco de agua y jabón de manos y mientras la pongo bajo el secador.

—No me voy a quedar a medio vestir en la oficina.

—Venga, aquí nunca sube nadie, y Sasuke todavía tardará en llegar. Si es que llega…

—Que no es necesario.

—Que sí —insisto, acercándome a él y desabotonándola, dejando por un momento al lado nuestras diferencias—. ¡No puedes trabajar así!

—Creí que tu enfado duraría más y, mírate, casi tengo que resistirme para que no me violes en horario laboral —suelta con naturalidad, mientras ríe y alza los brazos, dejándose hacer.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me hago con ella y niego. De verdad…

Sasori deja de bromear y carraspea, yo me giro con rapidez para dirigirme al ascensor. Ese mismo que ha sonado, pero que no hemos escuchado con tanta tontería. Choco contra el duro pecho de mi jefe y casi tengo que sujetarme para no caer hacia atrás. Él me mira fijamente, tan quieto que parece estar anclado al suelo, y entorna los ojos cuando los dirige hacia Sasori.

Sin camiseta.

Yo con ella en la mano.

Con todo el rímel corrido…

Nos mantenemos en absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los dos intentamos explicarnos, y no es necesario, pues los labios de Sasuke se mueven, dispuestos a decir algo. Y cuando lo va a soltar, vuelve a sellarlos, pasa por mi lado con decisión y se mete en su despacho. El portazo resuena por la estancia y Sasori y yo nos miramos, aún sin decir nada.

Me quita la camisa de la mano y sonríe.

—Ya me encargo yo. Ve a adecentar esa pintura. Empezamos bien el lunes.

La despedida de soltera de Karin es tan extremadamente sosa como ella. No ha permitido stripper, no ha bebido alcohol ninguno y no se ha movido del sillón del reservado. Una compañera de la farmacia, Gia, Brenda, mi hermana Hinata, la tía de Sasuke con una pierna escayolada y sentada también en todo momento con un pene de plástico en la cabeza, Ino, mi madre, Karin y yo. Por suerte, Ino y Hinata animan el ambiente y me acompañan a beber y a bailar. Pero poco más de las tres de la madrugada, nos tenemos que llevar a Mikoto casi en brazos. Casi, no, en brazos. Pues entre la pierna erguida y la cogorza que se ha pillado bebiendo sin moverse, va casi inconsciente. Mejor, la cabeza ha estado a punto de explotarme de tanto oírlas hablar en coro de los últimos detalles de la ceremonia.

Que el adiós a su soltería haya sido una reverenda porquería, solo ha conseguido acrecentar el inexplicable odio de Ino hacia mi hermana. Todo el trayecto hasta mi casa se ha pasado detallándome lo gilipollas y remilgada que, según ella, es. Y es que no haber disfrutado del bailarín que esperábamos ha destrozado el corazoncito de mi amiga, que ha soltado toda clase de improperios por la boca mientras pegaba golpes sobre el salpicadero con el pene de plástico de su cabeza.

—¡Ni siquiera se ha puesto la polla esta pálida en la frente, tía! ¡Que es su despedida! Su. des-pe-di-da —recalca con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué más da? —pregunto muerta de risa.

—Su pu-ta des-pe-di-da.

Cuando me meto en la cama con el momento «despedida» superado, y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no puedo evitar pensar en él. Casi una semana en la que solo nos hemos encontrado esporádicamente en la oficina, sin cruzar más palabras de las necesarias. Incluso cuando ha podido evitar saludarme, lo ha hecho. Pienso en su mirada fría, sus profundos ojos negros… En la autoridad que emplea cada vez que me exige algún trabajo, dejándome claro que es él quien manda. Siempre. Y me odio profundamente por dejarme llevar, por no saber controlarme… Mis manos bajan hasta mi sexo y apartan las bragas. Sin dilaciones, sin tocamientos previos. Al grano. A masajearme con furia hasta correrme, como bien me dijo la última vez, pensando en él. Como cada maldita noche desde que lo encontré corriéndose sobre mis bragas. Aquel día que todo comenzó, llevándome a la deriva. Y, tras ello, al terminar, sudorosa y arrepentida, miro hacia la barra de la cortina donde el precioso vestido largo color aceituna está colgado, a la espera de que, dentro de seis días, lo coloque sobre mi cuerpo y lleve a Sasuke al altar.

A Sasuke.

A mi jefe.

A mi amante.

Mi cuñado.

_**Contiunara…**_


	17. Tú boda

**Holas yo de nuevo por aquí, tuve un tiempito y quise actualizar, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 16**

_**Tú boda**_

Evito secarme el sudor de las manos en el vestido, sin saber dónde colocarlas. Ya es la tercera vez que casi las refriego por la fina tela. Ni siquiera parezco yo, estoy tan maquillada, bien vestida y peinada, que parece que me han cambiado por otra.

El vestido largo es de seda, arrastrando casi, de parte inferior lisa y caída con una gran moña en la cintura que adorna la parte superior. De manga larga, mismo tono verde, solo que —por suerte para el maldito calor— de encaje. Está tan ceñido a mi cuerpo que temo respirar más fuerte de lo estipulado y la moña explote. Mis rizos han desaparecido en un elaborado recogido alto, dando la sensación de tener el doble de cantidad de pelo, y el maquillaje en el que han empleado más de cuarenta minutos, no lo conseguiría por mí misma ni después de verme un mes de tutoriales.

Respiro hondo y finalmente me decido. Golpeo la puerta con ímpetu, sin querer demostrar la cantidad de sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo en este momento. No me puedo creer que esté aquí, que sea yo, expresamente, quien tenga que hacer esto. La puerta se abre y el padre de Sasuke, al que he visto una sola vez en mi vida, aparece tras ella. Es tan alto y fuerte como su hijo, aunque su pelo luce al contrario; totalmente blanco. Y ni por asomo es tan atractivo.

—Pasa, muchacha —dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla—, el fotógrafo está esperando.

Le sonrío sin saber qué decir, mientras me adentro en el apartamento de Sasuke. Me quedo parada en mitad del salón esperando a que cierre y me alcance de nuevo.

—Qué guapa estás, ¡le harás sombra a la novia! —bromea mientras coloca una mano en mi espalda y me encamina hacia la habitación. Desde donde estoy puedo escuchar las voces entremezcladas. Nos detenemos en la puerta de la habitación e intento distraerme pensando en que los dormitorios son los únicos que no se comunican entre sí, como todo el loft—. Muchas gracias por aceptar. Sé que es imposible ocupar el lugar de su madre, pero lo harás genial, y está contento de que seas tú.

«Ya…», me digo a mí misma.

Su mirada gacha y el nudo que acaba de tragar, muestran el amargo recuerdo de la ausencia de su mujer, la cual murió muchos años atrás a causa de un cáncer de mama.

Sin tiempo a meditar nada, el hombre abre la puerta y me encuentro con un Sasuke sonriente, sentado sobre una gran cama, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la rodilla izquierda mientras se abrocha el zapato a la vez que habla con el fotógrafo, colocado frente a él, haciendo su trabajo.

No puedo hablar ni caminar. Me quedo atónita, mirándolo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, unidos en silencio, mientras los de nuestro alrededor son ajenos a todo lo que estoy sintiendo. O no.

Su traje es azul, sencillo, liso. Pero sobre su cuerpo nada es simple. No lleva puesta la chaqueta aún, esta reposa sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana, completamente planchada. Solo porta el pantalón, la camisa blanca y una corbata mezcla de color azul y plata, con un original nudo doble, pegada perfectamente a su cuello. Apuesto lo que sea a que, por mucho que la apriete, no sería capaz de dejarlo sin tanto aire como el que me falta ahora mismo.

—¡Por fin! —exclama el fotógrafo colocando la cámara ante sus ojos—. Te estábamos esperando. Venga, agáchate para ayudarle con los zapatos, tengo que echaros las fotos juntos.

Como un autómata, camino en silencio hasta él y me agacho con cuidado de no pisar el vestido, dispuesta a ayudarle. Noto su mirada sobre mí con tanta intensidad que no soy capaz de abrochar el maldito cordón.

Huele tan bien…

—Sonríe…, umm… —me ordena el fotógrafo, desconocedor de mi nombre.

—Sakura —responde el padre de Sasuke por mí, sacándome de mi embobamiento.

—Sakura —repite el fotógrafo—, si no saldrás que parece que vas a un entierro en vez de a la boda de tu hermana.

El tipo ríe e intento omitir el comentario, sonriendo de la manera más sincera posible.

—Genial. Sasuke, levántate; Sakura, ayúdale con los gemelos.

Me aparto para que se incorpore, y su padre adelanta el proceso entregándole una caja pequeña que guarda unos gemelos circulares negros.

—No son de oro y no llevan la fecha de tu gran día, pero estoy seguro de que a mamá le encantaría ver cómo llegas al altar con los que yo fui, esperando su aceptación para pasar la vida juntos.

Sasuke observa la caja, después a su padre, que lucha por no derrumbarse. Se quedan en silencio, y veo cómo los ojos de mi cuñado brillan con emoción. Se abraza con fuerza a su padre y escucho que le susurra:

—Son perfectos.

Una vez acabado su pequeño momento de intimidad, me acerco con cautela hasta él, quien, sin cruzar palabra, me otorga los gemelos. Rezo porque mis nervios me den una tregua y pueda colocarlos sin que se caigan o se desparramen por el suelo, pero al parecer pido mucho, pues el primero de ellos cae y me tiro tras él sin importarme mancharme el vestido. El muy cabrón rueda hasta meterse bajo la cama y con desesperación, de rodillas en el suelo, miro a Sasuke. Se está riendo. Con amplitud y sinceridad. Qué guapo está cuando sonríe. Niega antes de arrodillarse él y buscarlo. El fotógrafo suspira con impaciencia, haciendo que nos levantemos veloces y repitamos la acción.

Mantiene en el aire su brazo mientras realizo mi tarea, demasiado pegada a él.

—Alza la vista y miraos.

Suspiro antes de hacer lo que el hombre me pide y cierro los ojos, enfundándome calma. Cuando medio lo consigo, elevo mi rostro y le miro. Él ya lo estaba haciendo. Serio, penetrante, yendo mucho más allá de un simple retrato. Nos quedamos muy cerca, tanto que puedo notar su respiración sobre la mía. Nuestros labios están peligrosamente aproximados, o eso me parece, pero lo que más me inquieta es su mirada del color de la noche. No puedo evitar quedarme con su olor antes de que el momento se rompa con las dos palmadas del fotógrafo.

—¡Guau! Ha salido una foto preciosa. Ahora con la chaqueta.

Y así, de varias maneras, posando solo, con su padre, conmigo, los tres juntos, en el espejo…, consigo que mis nervios desaparezcan un poco hasta la hora de marcharnos.

Cuando lo vamos a hacer, el fotógrafo ya se ha ido.

—Papá, ve bajando a preparar el coche, te alcanzamos en un segundo —le pide Sasuke, aunque más que pedírselo, casi lo ordena.

Este asiente y desaparece a toda prisa, dejándonos solos en mitad del salón y sin cuestionar nada. Aún entra luz por el gran ventanal, aunque pronto oscurecerá. Mis ojos se pasean de un lugar a otro de la estancia, evitando los suyos. Está frente a mí.

—Sakura, mírame.

Obedezco con esfuerzo y entorno los ojos para hacerlo. No me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarme a él ni a todo lo que viene, que será mucho peor. Me encantaría irme a casa, taparme la cabeza completa con la sábana y olvidarme de todo. Su mano sujeta mi mentón y lo eleva con suavidad.

—Estás preciosa —me susurra justo antes de besar mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios—. Gracias por aceptar estar aquí hoy, sé que no es fácil para ti. —Cuando abro la boca, a punto de replicar, él me interrumpe—: Y lo sé porque para mí tampoco lo está siendo, de hecho, todo está resultando mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. Sé que lo que voy a decirte no es correcto ni justo, pero me encantaría quitarme el traje, quitarte el tuyo y poder marcharme contigo lejos.

Trago saliva con dificultad, intentando no venirme abajo. Lo tengo más claro que nunca, ya no es solo atracción lo que me une a él, hay más; mucho más. También tengo otra cosa muy clara; todo termina definitivamente hoy.

Al ver que mi respuesta no llega, carraspea, se recompone rápidamente y dice:

—Quiero hacerte un regalo.

Camina con determinación, cruzando la estancia, y se dirige hacia la urna de cristal. Se agacha, saca la pequeña llave y abre. Acto seguido coge la pluma con ambas manos y regresa hasta mí.

Niego repetidas veces con la cabeza. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Te encanta esa jodida pluma —digo riendo, producto de los nervios—, es del primer pavo real albino y costó una pasta —al repetir su explicación, sonríe.

—Y solo ha paseado por tu cuerpo, que es lo que la hace tan importante. Por eso quiero que te la quedes. Acéptalo como agradecimiento por tenerte hoy aquí.

La posa sobre mis manos y me quedo mirándola, recordando aquel primer encuentro en este mismo salón. Mis ojos se desvían hacia el sofá tímidamente, donde me visualizo sentada con él tras de mí, mientras desciende la delicada pluma por mi columna, justo antes de dar la vuelta, agacharse ante mi vista y… Sacudo la cabeza.

—Y ¿qué se supone que hago ahora con ella? —Río, quitando hierro al asunto, y él sonríe ampliamente.

—Puedes dejarla aquí y recogerla mañana, o cuando vuelva del viaje. Vamos un poco justos de tiempo.

Mi sonrisa se borra de repente, volviendo a la realidad.

—Tienes razón, la novia te está esperando.

Y tras una última mirada, nos marchamos.

Qué sabría yo de padecer nervios si nunca había llegado a una ceremonia en mi patética situación.

El coche se detiene y cierro los ojos, permitiéndome un segundo para tomar aire mientras el chófer sale, rodea el vehículo y llega hasta mi puerta para abrirme. El padre de Sasuke ya está fuera, me sujeta del brazo y me ayuda a salir antes de que lo haga su hijo. Miro a mi alrededor y, entre la gran multitud, el primer rostro que veo es el de Ino. Sonriente y emocionada da varias palmitas y me enseña su dedo pulgar, dándome el visto bueno. Mi madre está a su lado y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no sonríe, solo suspira colmada de nervios. Sigo identificando gente, hasta que una mano me saluda entre el barullo. Sasori, guapísimo y trajeado, me guiña un ojo, situado junto a casi todo el personal de la empresa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ocurrió todo, pero, aun así, Sasuke solo se dirige a él de malas maneras para mandarle cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Más de las que quizá le pertenecen. Igualmente, no me sorprende que lo invitara. ¿Cómo iba a estar toda la oficina aquí sin que apareciera su mano derecha? La gente sospecharía.

Cuando Sasuke sale, todo su grupo de amigos gritan y los demás aplauden con efusividad, aunque, a partir de ahí, casi no veo nada. Se sitúa a mi lado, dobla su brazo y me mira con una sonrisa, a la espera de que enlace el mío y comencemos a caminar juntos.

No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

Uno mi brazo con el suyo y comenzamos a penetrar en el gran jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Cuando cruzamos la alfombra roja y nos situamos bajo el arco de flores donde esperaremos a la novia, saludo con una sonrisa al señor ya preparado para oficiar la ceremonia y miro a mi alrededor. Todo es de variantes tonos beis y rosa, excepto la alfombra roja, que, a ambos lados, tiene una cantidad desmesurada de sillas. Desmesurada de verdad. Podrían sentarse más de cuatrocientas personas sin problema. Observo los pétalos caídos por la alfombra, las flores que lo adornan todo, los músicos colocados y, de fondo, un sol que parece estar esperando el gran momento para esconderse, creando una situación más espectacular aún. Tan espectacular como ellos, como su día.

Grandeza. Dinero. Adornos. Y ¿el amor?

Los invitados terminan de acomodarse cogiendo asiento y yo me distraigo en identificar rostros, aunque solo soy capaz de hacerlo con algunos.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Sasuke, y juro que, por un momento, había olvidado su presencia. Asiento—. Estás temblando.

Miro hacia abajo, buscando mis manos. Tiene razón, tiemblo como un flan y ni siquiera me había percatado. No tenía intención alguna de responderle ni inventar una tonta excusa a mis nervios, igualmente, si la hubiese tenido no me habría dado tiempo a soltarla, pues la banda rompe en un estridente sonido que se convierte en una armoniosa melodía nupcial y Karin aparece cogida del brazo de mi padre. Un último vistazo a mis manos, alzo los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos y, finalmente, casi por obligación, me centro en la verdadera protagonista de este cuento y en su acompañante. Ambos sonríen ampliamente, aunque los nervios de papá parecen venir con un letrero fluorescente.

Está preciosa, sencilla, como es ella. Con un vestido con poca cola, blanco, liso, atado al cuello y toda la espalda al aire. Su pelo está recogido en una cola baja, sin salirse del molde, y el velo encima de esta, solo por la parte de atrás. Su maquillaje tampoco es demasiado elaborado, pero no lo necesita, su rostro está radiante. Ella está radiante.

De reojo miro a Sasuke, que continúa a mi lado, con las manos cruzadas por delante de su cuerpo. Le sonríe ampliamente, emocionado, me atrevería a decir, y cuando mi hermana está llegando, él da un paso hacia delante y coge su mano, ayudándola. Mi padre la suelta, y con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza, se la entrega a su, dentro de pocos minutos, yerno.

Pensaba que este momento iba a ser difícil, que escocería, pero no sabía con certeza que un pecho desgarrado produjera tantísimo dolor.

De refilón, mientras nos posicionamos correctamente —ellos dos en medio y mi padre y yo a ambos lados, acompañándoles—, veo cómo las damas aparecen y solo se me desvían los ojos hacia Hinata, que para mi sorpresa y aunque hasta última hora pensé que no lo haría, va vestida de rosa, con sus debidas flores repollo en los hombros y con su corto pelo azul peinado estratégicamente para darle un toque más fino.

La banda aminora el sonido hasta hacerlo desaparecer, el sacerdote saluda, pide respeto entre los asistentes y habla y habla durante mucho tiempo en el que me es incapaz escucharle. Ellos miran al frente, sin desviarse en ningún momento más que para dedicarse una cálida sonrisa entre ambos y yo me mantengo flotando sobre una nube invisible que me tambalea una y otra vez. Pero toda esa pasividad se esfuma cuando de repente lo escucho, cayendo como un jarro de agua fría.

—Karin Haruno, ¿quiere recibir a Sasuke Uchiha como legítimo esposo, y promete serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza; y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

—Sí, quiero —responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

El sacerdote asiente conforme y dirige su mirada a Sasuke.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, desbocado casi. Y doy gracias al cielo porque mis tacones se hayan enterrado levemente sobre el césped, a pesar de la tela roja que lo cubre, porque estoy temblando tanto que no sé si mis piernas serán capaces de aguantar mi peso. Las damas de honor están tras ellos, esperando con los anillos y las arras, y eso solo me hace temblar más.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿quiere recibir a Karin Haruno como legítima esposa, y promete serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza; y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

No siento las piernas ni los brazos, solo el corazón palpitante.

Y él, sin apartar la vista, sin titubear ni dudar un solo segundo, responde:

—Sí, quiero.

Hinata se acerca con rapidez y le entrega los anillos. Sasuke es el primero en deslizarlo sobre el dedo de mi hermana, después, ella repite el proceso. El sacerdote los rodea para hacerse con la bandeja de las arras y las coloca sobre las palmas abiertas de ambos que, al unísono, dicen:

—Recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión o tiene algo que decir, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre.

Los acelerados latidos de mi corazón frenan en seco, casi tengo la sensación de oírlos. Miro a Sasuke, de espaldas a mí, pero él ni se mueve. El sacerdote observa al gran público, pero nadie habla. Y yo, inconscientemente, deseo que lo hagan, como en las películas. Que alguien alce el brazo e irrumpa esta farsa. Miro entre los invitados y mis ojos se detienen sobre Sasori, que me observa atenta y fijamente, como si fuese capaz de adivinar mis pensamientos. El único conocedor de mi secreto.

De nuestro secreto.

—Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y en el momento en el que unen sus labios, no puedo evitar apartar la mirada.

Escuece.

Cómo escuece.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero sus comentarios º-º!**_


	18. Equivocacion! lean pls

Chicas QUIERO PEDIRLES DISPULPAS, me acabo de dar cuenta que me equivoqué, leí un comentario que me pareció raro, entonces me fije bien al revisar los capítulos y me di cuenta de la TRISTE SITUACIÓN, de haberme saltado _**2 capítulos**_!, REALEMENTE LO SIENTO, ME TRASPAPELE, evitare QUE OCURRA NUEVAMENTE, ASI QUE RESUBIRE LOS CAPITILOS EN ORDEN.

Hasta el capítulo 17 TU BODA, está todo bien, así que para que comprendan bien la lectura les pido que lean a partir del capítulo TU PECADO y después TU PROMESA hacia adelante, que fueron los que me salte

Ruego nuevamente que me disculpen u.u


	19. Tú pecado

**Capítulo 17**

_**Tú pecado**_

Me muevo animadamente, intentando seguir el ritmo de Ino, que es mucho. Hemos terminado descalzas, con los vestidos alzados, recogidos gracias a la cinturilla, en mi caso, la que lleva como adorno la gran moña, y en el de Ino, un cinturón de flores silvestres. No sé cuánto he bebido, pero mucho al parecer, porque toda la opresión de mi pecho y las preocupaciones han desaparecido tras ver cómo los novios han bailado en mitad del salón una preciosa canción de amor con las luces tenues y los invitados a su alrededor.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke bailar. Bailar con su metro noventa, enchaquetado, mirando fijamente a su reciente esposa y sonriendo. El último crujido de mi pecho ha sido ahí, en ese momento exacto en el que la música ha aminorado, las luces se han encendido poco a poco y él la ha besado con efusividad cogiéndola entre sus fuertes brazos mientras algunos amigos, por sorpresa, han explotado tubos de serpentina y lanzado pétalos de rosa.

Los fotógrafos se han vuelto locos tirándose en posturas imposibles para capturar el precioso momento; yo me he vuelto loca buscando por el suelo algún resquicio de mi dignidad y mi alma, pero no estaban.

Ahí ha terminado todo y he decidido disfrutar. Bueno, lo hemos decidido a medias entre el licor de almendra amarga y yo. También ha ayudado no haber probado bocado apenas, cosa que ahora agradezco, pues el alcohol ha causado efecto con más facilidad. Porque, evidentemente, me han sentado en su mesa, junto a él, como su madrina que soy. Y he pasado horas intentando respirar y asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, sin dejar espacio alguno a la comida. Pero mucho al vino. Y ya puedo mirarle, apreciando su perfecto porte, resecándoseme la garganta con su camisa remangada y su corbata desaparecida. Puedo observarle disimuladamente, pero no duele.

Sasori me pega a él y Ino silba torpemente, aunque intente hacerlo con entusiasmo. Le sigo el ritmo y permito que coloque sus manos en mi cintura. Él también se ha desprendido de la chaqueta y la corbata. Y lleva toda la noche atento a mí, sacándome de mis constantes e inútiles pensamientos y haciéndome bailar más de lo que lo he hecho nunca. Durante esta semana hemos limado completamente nuestras asperezas, dejando a un lado el pequeño altercado y volviendo a ser los de siempre; incluyendo las peticiones de cena que siempre rechazo para hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Sus manos descienden y tocan mi trasero con intención. Elevo el rostro y le miro, intentando ponerme seria.

—¿Sabes que mis padres están aquí, verdad?

Sonríe.

—¿Sabes tú que no me importa, verdad?

Río y rodeo su cuello con mis manos.

—Estás preciosa.

Niego con diversión, conocedora de su objetivo.

—Mentira, ya no —exclamo en su oído sin parar de bailar—. Parezco una indigente, voy descalza. Y borracha.

—Un poco borracha sí que vas. Pero bonita siempre.

—Eres un embaucador.

Se aparta levemente de mí para poder mirarme de frente.

Sonríe.

—Así que, ¿te estoy embaucando? —Alza las cejas con diversión—. Es todo un lujo conseguirlo con la mujer más espectacular del salón.

Niego con diversión y me dispongo a decirle que es un pelota, pero no me da tiempo. Sasori pega sus labios a los míos y los besa con calma, a la espera de mi aprobación. Suspiro con placer y miro de reojo, intentando localizar a mis padres.

Giro sobre mí misma y los encuentro al otro lado de la pista, bailando con los novios. Karin le habla a Sasuke pegada al oído y mis padres ríen a carcajadas. Como si me sintiese, los ojos de mi cuñado se desvían y se clavan en los míos. Solo ha sido un segundo, pero lo suficiente para enfundarme valor. Me giro hacia Sasori.

—Aquí no, vamos al baño.

Sonríe ampliamente, deposita un beso en mi cuello y tira de mi brazo.

De fondo oigo a Ino gritarme, pero su voz se pierde entre la música y la multitud.

Entramos tropezando con nuestros pies de la impaciencia y la borrachera, y ni siquiera me detengo a pensar lo que supondría para mi familia si me encontraran follando en el sucio baño del salón donde se celebra la boda de una de sus hijas. Me da igual, totalmente igual.

Sasori mordisquea mi cuello y yo gimo atacando su bragueta con rapidez, indicándole con mi impaciencia que va a ser algo rápido. No quiero que mi ausencia conlleve a mis padres a buscarme y encontrarse con una sorpresa que podemos evitar.

Después recuerdo que soy la chica invisible de mi casa y se me pasa.

Sin darme cuenta casi, me encuentro subida al lavabo, con las piernas abiertas y Sasori entre ellas. Mete la mano por debajo de mi vestido y las acaricia, dispuesto a llegar hasta mis bragas.

—Aquí nos pueden ver —siseo entre beso y beso—, vayamos a los baños.

Le señalo uno de los cinco o seis cubículos pequeños y él asiente, cogiéndome en brazos para bajarme del lavabo, pero en ese justo momento, la puerta principal se abre golpeando con furia la pared, consiguiendo que me asuste.

Sasuke entra como un vendaval con los ojos desencajados.

—¿Qué coño hacéis? —grita sin moverse del sitio.

Veo que Sasori arquea una ceja.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?

Está enfadado, mucho. Creo que de todos los años que llevo conociéndole, jamás lo he visto tan encolerizado. Sus ojos están rojos, él también ha bebido, y nos observan con rabia.

—Aparta tus manos de ella.

Yo me quedo sentada en el lavabo, a medio bajar, alucinada con lo que está pasando, sin poderme creer la surrealista situación. Alzo las cejas y los nervios me dan por soltar una carcajada.

Ambos me miran.

Pego un pequeño salto y me bajo antes de hablar.

Debería pensar lo que quiero decir, pero la almendra amarga dice que ni hablar del tema, que lo suelte y punto. Pero me da una tregua y me aconseja que no muestre cuánto me duele todo lo que está ocurriendo ni lo perdida que me siento.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? ¿Qué coño quieres? Porque es que no lo entiendo… ¡Vete a disfrutar de tu gran día y déjame hacer mi vida de una vez por todas! ¡Ni comes ni dejas comer! —lo exclamo, pero no dejo relucir mi enfado ni mi dolor—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a echar un polvo.

Abre más los ojos y me mira sorprendido, sin creerse mi actitud. Pero yo lo ignoro, me acerco a Sasori, lo sujeto por la camisa y tiro de él para meterlo en el pequeño baño. Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke pega dos zancadas y entra con nosotros, sin llegar a cerrar la puerta.

—Fuera —le ordena a Sasori. Este se ríe.

—¿Qué coño te crees, Uchiha? Eres mi jefe, pero no tienes derecho alguno a meterte en mi vida personal.

—Si se trata de ella sí.

—Vete —le pido—, estás formando el espectáculo, si entra alguien…

—¡Me suda la polla! —grita a la vez que tira de la camisa de Sasori y lo saca fuera de malas maneras.

Este se revuelve y lo empuja, haciendo que caiga sobre la puerta y el sonido resuene por la estancia.

Madre mía, si alguien entra y los ve, conmigo aquí…

Sasuke se revuelve y le golpea con fuerza la mejilla, haciéndola crujir. Corro hasta ellos e intento separarlos, pero han perdido los nervios. Están bebidos y todo les da igual. Sasuke se encuentra sobre Sasori y, aunque intento tirar de su camisa hacia atrás, me es imposible moverle. Ni siquiera consigo que se percate de que estoy intentando tirar de su cuerpo.

—Por favor —suplico—, ¡parecéis dos niños pequeños! ¡Por favor!

Veo la mano de Sasori con el puño cerrado acercarse al rostro de Sasuke y cómo este último se mueve hacia atrás cuando el puño aterriza en su boca. Se levanta aturdido, mi compañero lo imita y yo me interpongo de nuevo. Respiro con dificultad, mientras intento echar el cuerpo de ambos hacia lados diferentes, pero cuando miro a Sasuke y lo veo sangrando…, sangrando con intensidad, cayendo incluso sobre su camisa blanca, se me reseca la garganta y pierdo toda la lucidez. Me acerco a él y alzo la mano, dispuesta a apartar la sangre y descubrir qué hay bajo ella.

La voz de Sasori suena tras de mí con reproche y enfado.

—Tú has elegido, Sakura, no te quejes de todas las consecuencias que te lleguen después, porque llegarán.

Se aparta, dando por concluido el numerito, sale a grandes zancadas del baño y la puerta de nuevo suena con fuerza al cerrar. Ni siquiera me he parado a mirarle, solo puedo ver a Sasuke.

—Vamos a enjuagarte la boca, a ver qué hay ahí —le indico acercándome al lavabo a por agua y él me sigue en silencio. Apoya su trasero sobre uno de los lavabos y se sujeta con ambas manos mientras mira al frente, evitando entrar en contacto conmigo.

Cojo un poco de papel de secar las manos, lo humedezco y lo poso con cuidado sobre su labio. No cambia el rostro.

—Eres un bruto, a ver cómo explicas ahora a todo el mundo que has entrado al baño como si tal cosa y has salido con el labio partido —digo mientras aparto la sangre con suavidad, repitiendo el proceso con otro papel limpio.

Sujeta mi mano y la frena, dejándola apoyada en su labio inferior. Me mira y yo elevo la vista para hacerlo también. Sus ojos negros brillan cargados de rabia y a la vez de ¿deseo? No lo puedo descifrar con exactitud, solo sé que sea lo que sea lo que llevan dentro, es a causa de mi presencia.

—Ya me inventaré algo —murmura roncamente antes de atrapar mi otra muñeca y caminar con rapidez hasta el habitáculo, arrastrándome de espaldas con él.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces?

Me pega contra la pared bruscamente y se acerca a besarme. Es rápido, tanto que no puedo reaccionar. El contacto de su boca con la mía me nubla, me pierde, y no soy capaz de hacer acopio de mis fuerzas y frenarle, como siempre consigo hacer. Muevo mis labios y capturo su sabor. Una mezcla de Sasuke, whiskey y sangre. Sangre de una herida de la que no se queja y que me está manchando el rostro.

Es salvaje. Su beso es tan brusco y necesitado que ha conseguido mojar mis bragas en segundos. Ojalá pudiera experimentar algo parecido con Sasori o con cualquier otro hombre.

—Sasuke, por favor… —pido, en un intento de llamar a la cordura. Pero él besa mi cuello y yo lo estiro, dándole paso a su lengua ávida y experta.

—No me supliques hoy, no servirá de nada. Voy a follarte como hace mucho debía haber hecho.

Mi vestido sube hasta la cintura rápidamente y mis piernas se enroscan en su cintura casi sin darme cuenta. Con una mano se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su miembro.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, bajo la mano y lo rodeo. Él me mira, entreabre la boca y jadea cuando, despacio, echo su piel hacia atrás y descubro su glande.

No quería perderme, pero irremediablemente me he perdido.

—Quiero lamerte —digo en un arrebato de calentura al tenerle cerca.

Niega.

—Lo siento, Sakura, no puedo esperar más, no puedo arriesgarme a que huyas de nuevo.

Con una habilidad asombrosa, sujeta mis bragas por un lateral y tira de ellas, partiéndolas sin hacerme daño. Sonrío como una estúpida cuando se las coloca en la nariz y aspira mi olor con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres una diosa —jadea—, mi jodida diosa.

Cuando las va a apartar, no lo permito, las sujeto con una de mis manos y las introduzco en su boca.

Sus ojos brillan de excitación y su polla se hincha en mi mano.

—Eres un hombre casado, Sasuke —digo mientras acerca su dureza a mi entrada y la refriega por la humedad de mi sexo—. Oficialmente eres mi cuñado.

Él alza la mano y me muestra el anillo, todavía con mis bragas entre sus dientes. No sé qué me impulsa a ello, pero introduzco su dedo en mi boca y lo lamo hasta el final, haciendo desaparecer la sortija.

Lo masturbo con ferocidad y él baja hasta mi sexo la mano que yo misma he humedecido, lo toca con su dedo pulgar haciendo varios círculos sobre mi clítoris y, acto seguido, introduce ese y alguno más en un vaivén constante, arrancándome gemidos. Ni siquiera sé cuántos bombean en mi interior.

La puerta del baño principal se abre y a la vez mis ojos cuando la escucho. Mi primera reacción es mirar hacia abajo, donde unos centímetros libres por debajo de la puerta dejan ver sus piernas desde fuera. Solo las suyas, pues las mías están envolviendo su cintura.

Él saca los dedos de mi interior, escupe las bragas, los lleva hasta su boca y los lame con paciencia ante mi atenta mirada, después deja el índice sobre sus labios y me pide silencio. Es rápido, y no puedo negarme, también como otras veces. Su polla se introduce en mi interior por primera vez. Joder. Él es veloz, pero su penetración lenta y profunda, dejándome saborear el placer de sentir toda su plenitud ensanchándose en mi interior. Oh, Dios… Está tan duro y yo tan húmeda. Otra estocada, esta vez más violenta, y nuestros sexos chapotean, oyéndose. De mi boca sale un gemido y Sasuke lo calla con la suya, mordiéndome el labio superior. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en el placer, en no pensar nada más. Entra y sale. Por fin entra y sale de mi interior. Un mes luchando contra mí misma, evitando lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer, y sucumbo ahora, ya casado. Prohibido de verdad. Un maldito polvo rápido en un baño pequeño y cutre después de todo lo experimentado, pero estamos aquí, está dentro de mí, y eso me conforma. Solo de pensarlo me humedezco más, como la puta en la que me convierto cuando estoy con él, sin remordimientos, sin escrúpulos.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz de mi hermana suena al otro lado y todo mi mundo se desmorona.

No puede ser.

—¿Sasuke? —repite mientras golpea la puerta de al lado y yo me muevo con brusquedad, intentando que me deje bajar.

Pero él no me lo permite, se apoya más sobre la pared, aprisionándome con fuerza, y me pide calma con la mirada mientras me tapa la boca con su mano. Miro el hueco de reojo y veo el vestido de novia pasear de un lado a otro.

No tengo dónde meterme ni por dónde salir.

Si abre… Dios mío.

Mi respiración se contiene tanto que mi pecho duele. Miro a Sasuke con desesperación y él me infunde calma con sus ojos. Pero no puedo apaciguarme, mi corazón late completamente desenfrenado.

Y sus pequeños tacones resuenan marchándose. Tras ella, la puerta.

Suspiro tan fuerte que molesta, soltando todo lo retenido en breves segundos, pero no me da tiempo a calmarme y saborear mi suerte cuando Sasuke me gira, se sienta sobre el váter cerrado y me coloca encima de él, casi todo de un solo movimiento.

—Vamos, Sakura… —Sonríe con malicia mientras recoge las bragas que habían quedado tiradas entre los dos cuerpos y las guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Dios… Reconoce que te has puesto cachonda, estás chorreando.

Con sus manos eleva mi trasero y lo baja, haciendo que yo misma me penetre de una estocada. Y de nuevo lo siento, hasta el fondo.

Todo mío.

Aunque sea por un día.

Por un rato.

Por primera y última vez.

—Fóllame, diosa, fóllame.

Y como siempre, sus malditos deseos son órdenes para mí. Apoyo las piernas a ambos lados de las suyas y me muevo con rapidez, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

—No sabes cuántas veces he fantaseado con follarte duro.

Sus palabras y el esfuerzo por no gritar me resecan la garganta. Yo también he fantaseado con ello muchas veces, cada noche, pero no lo digo.

Coge mi pelo recogido, sin importarle destrozarlo, y tira de él hacia atrás. Dejando mi cuello libre, se incorpora y lo lame hasta mi mandíbula, la cual muerde mientras se mueve debajo de mí, llegando a mi tope con profundidad.

—Joder —gruñe cuando me escucha jadear, desesperada.

—No puedo más —le digo mirándole a los ojos, apreciando su belleza, su rostro excitado y su boca entreabierta y herida. Observo la camisa llena de sangre y me sujeto con más fuerza a ella, buscando mi placer en su longitud y grosor. Me muevo en círculos, intentado frenar el orgasmo, pero me es imposible. Me abalanzo, atacando su boca herida y la devoro con el anhelo que sé que sentiré en cuanto me levante y me vaya—. Me corro.

No quiero que termine tan pronto, pero sé que debo hacerlo.

Él se hace dueño de mi trasero con ambas manos, cada una sujeta una cacha, las abre a su antojo y me maneja, sin parar de moverme encima, embistiéndome con furia a la vez que se levanta un poco para buscar esa profundidad que me desmorona.

—Córrete.

Sí, sus deseos son órdenes para mí, y sus palabras dinamita para hacerme explotar. El placer me invade y las piernas me fallan sin poder seguir el ritmo, pero él no me deja flaquear y con sus brazos mueve mi cuerpo a la misma velocidad.

—Mi niña, córrete —me suplica mientras me mira a los ojos. Los suyos se cierran, luchan por abrirse, se contraen de placer…

—Sasuke…

—Encima de mí. —Jadea entrecortadamente debido a mi acelerado ritmo—. Empápame…

De nuevo me lanzo a su boca para evitar gritar, y el gemido final lo atrapa con sus labios a la vez que un gruñido ronco y varonil sale de su garganta, fusionándolo con el mío. Noto cómo se derrama en mi interior y, con la mejor y peor sensación del mundo que haya sentido jamás, me quedo ensartada en él.

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y me tomo la libertad de besar su nuez en un gesto íntimo mientras lucho por acompasar mi respiración y poder recuperar mi movilidad y conciencia. Él cierra los ojos.

—No tenía que haberlo hecho.

Mi respiración se paraliza y sus palabras recaen sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría. Me levanto con rapidez, avergonzada. Porque se está arrepentimiento a la vez que siento su semen resbalar por mis piernas. Me bajo el vestido velozmente y me dispongo a salir, intentando que no vea la lágrima que sin control se asoma por mis ojos de manera automática. Me siento tan sucia, tan ridícula… La otra. Con la que, después del placer, se arrepiente de haberse acostado. Y cuando me doy la vuelta para irme, él sujeta mi muñeca y me gira, acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo, todavía sentado.

—No debería haberme casado con ella.

Lo miro sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Él acerca la otra mano a mi rostro para limpiar mi mejilla húmeda.

—Es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado para siempre —dice con determinación—. Mi diosa.

Me acerca y atrapa mis labios.

Otra lágrima desciende por mi rostro.

El último beso.

**Continuara…**


	20. Tú promesa

**Capítulo 18**

_**Tú promesa**_

—Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Abro un ojo y visualizo a mi madre con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Alzo la cabeza y la recuesto de nuevo con pesadez sobre la almohada.

—¡Mira cómo lo has puesto todo de maquillaje! —grita encolerizada—. ¿Quieres levantarte ya? Venga, date una ducha, ¡vamos tarde!

—¿A dónde? —Un hilo casi inaudible de voz sale de mi garganta.

—¿A dónde va a ser? ¡A despedir a tu hermana al aeropuerto!

Me espabilo de golpe, aunque no muevo un solo músculo.

—No voy a ir.

—¿Cómo no vas a ir?

—Me encuentro mal —y no miento del todo.

—Me da igual, no haber bebido tanto. ¿Por eso te fuiste sin despedirte siquiera, no?

Elevo la cabeza y la miro desafiante. Estoy harta. Cansada de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, cuándo y cómo, y que nadie se tome mis negativas en serio. Estoy agotada de ser trasparente y, encima, manipulada a gusto de todos. Y hoy estoy decidida a cambiar todo eso.

—Sal, mamá, no me apetece ir. Punto.

Arquea las cejas y su boca forma un círculo perfecto, pero no me responde, se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Cuando ha desaparecido, me incorporo y me echo un vistazo de arriba abajo. Doy asco. Tengo el vestido puesto, las horquillas en el pelo, el maquillaje en el rostro —y en la almohada— y apesto a alcohol.

El móvil suena y, cuando lo busco con la mirada, me percato de que he estado gran parte de la noche soñando con la molesta musiquita. Está sobre el mueble de la entrada, y si quiero que pare, no tengo más remedio que levantarme y cogerlo. Suspiro y me incorporo, arrastro mis pies hasta el lugar y descuelgo.

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde coño estás, tía? Llevo toda la puta noche llamándote.

Pues al parecer no era un sueño.

—En casa.

—¿En casa? ¡Y lo dice tan tranquila! Nos tenías preocupados.

—¿A quiénes y por qué? —pregunto sin emoción ninguna.

—A Sasori y a mí. ¿Te costaba mucho despedirte? ¡Desapareciste sin decir nada!

Su nombre me hace cerrar los ojos y todo lo acontecido horas antes viene a mi mente de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. Solo estaba borracha y me fui para no montar el espectáculo, ya sabes que tengo mala bebida.

—Y dos hostias como panes en la cara, eso también lo tienes.

Trago saliva y bajo la mirada. Tengo un nudo en el pecho que me oprime la respiración, y tiene un motivo, aunque ella aún no lo sepa.

—Lo siento.

Suspira.

—Supongo que ya nos vemos mañana, en el trabajo.

Lo medito un segundo. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza. Sí, está decidido y tengo que contárselo.

—Ino… —carraspeo—. ¿Nos podemos ver en un par de horas? Tengo que contarte algo.

—Claro, pero ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —miento—, te veo en un rato. —Cuelgo y miro el reloj del móvil. Suspiro, intentando recopilar aire.

«Tengo que hacerlo», me digo. «Me lo merezco».

Me deshago con rapidez del vestido y los accesorios, me meto en la ducha y salgo en menos de diez minutos. Los primeros vaqueros que veo, camiseta básica, zapatos de deporte y, sin preocuparme por los estrepitosos rizos que se formarán si no le hago nada a mi pelo, bajo la escalera a toda prisa y me monto en la moto.

Acelero y me cuelo zigzagueando entre los coches, saltándome incluso algún semáforo. Si no es así, no llego. Cuando por fin puedo dejarla en el aparcamiento, me coloco el casco en el codo y corro todo lo que puedo hacia el interior del aeropuerto, intentando recordar la puerta de embarque. Voy mirando a todos lados, buscando a mi familia, quienes, sin duda, tienen que estar en el lugar despidiéndose. Si es que no se han marchado ya…

—¿Sakura? —Su voz suena tras de mí y me giro. Lo veo. Sasuke está en la puerta del baño, secándose las manos. Mira hacia atrás y se acerca con rapidez—. Creía que no vendrías…

Lo susurra, y yo intento tragar el amasijo de nervios que me invade.

—No lo iba a hacer, pero tenía que despedirme.

Mira de nuevo hacia atrás con calma y rodea mi muñeca. Tira de ella y me arrastra al interior del baño, pero no en un pequeño habitáculo, como la noche anterior, sino en el principal. Algunos hombres entran y salen, mirándome raro, pero a él parece no importarle.

—Gracias por cambiar de opinión —dice mientras coloca ambas manos en mi rostro y me mira detenidamente—, no me podía ir sin decirte algo.

Guardo silencio, a la espera de que continúe, y me mentalizo de que tengo que ser fuerte para lo que vendrá, que nada puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Sé que estos quince días alejados te darán la tregua que necesitas. Podrás pensar tranquilamente sin mi presencia cerca para acallar esos pensamientos. —Hace una pequeña pausa y besa mi pelo—. Pero no quiero retroceder, ahora no…

—No sé qué quieres decir…

—No quiero perderte —irrumpe—. Sé que todo esto no debería haber comenzado, pero lo ha hecho. Primero fue un juego y después se me ha ido de las manos. Se nos ha ido. Porque sé que te pasa lo mismo que a mí, y necesito que lo sepas de mis labios —habla acelerado, nervioso.

—Sasuke, yo…

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Mis labios se sellan y mi corazón late frenético, mezcla de miedo, emoción y nervios.

Está enamorado de mí.

Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado de mí.

¿Cuándo ha pasado? ¿Por qué?

—Sasuke…

Se aferra a mi rostro con más fuerza y acerca su boca. Su olor me invade, el recuerdo de su cuerpo debajo del mío también. Posa sus labios sobre los míos y deposita un casto y sencillo beso, pero tan cargado de emoción que consigue que mis ojos escuezan mientras luchan por no llorar.

—Eres tú quien debería estar con una maleta en la mano con destino a Egipto. O al lugar que quisieras. A visitar pueblos pequeños y escondidos, de esos que tanto te gustan.

No puedo contener una maldita lágrima al escucharle, asombrada porque lo sepa. Y es conocedor de ello porque se lo conté a Sasori en susurros mientras trabajábamos y criticábamos al jefe; él se iría a Egipto y nosotros curraríamos el doble. Fue ahí cuando comenté que si fuese mi luna de miel, la haría con una mochila a cuestas, con bocadillos, recorriendo pueblos. O en mi moto. Y él lo escuchó, porque me observaba, porque siempre ha sido el jugador con ventaja. El ganador.

—Es mi hermana.

—Lo sé, y siento tener que decirte todo esto y hacerte daño, pero no puedo marcharme sin hacerlo. Sé que cuando vuelva nada será lo mismo, solo te pido que me esperes.

Niego.

—No puedo esperar a alguien que no me corresponde.

Traga saliva, y es la primera vez que lo noto nervioso de verdad, sin la situación bajo control.

—Lo arreglaremos cuando vuelva, pero prométeme que me esperarás.

Sin parar de mirarlo, asiento, conformándole con una mentira.

Me besa de nuevo. Esta vez sus labios atrapan los míos y los mueve con necesidad, consiguiendo que gima despacio en su boca. Rompiéndome un poco más. Qué bien sabe. Cuánto voy a extrañar las tres únicas veces que me he deleitado con su boca. Cuando nos separamos con esfuerzo, su frente sigue pegada a la mía y nuestros ojos no pierden el contacto.

—Dímelo… —suplica bajito—, dime que no estoy loco, que tú también estás enamorada de mí.

Cierro los ojos y asiento, sin poder pronunciar.

—Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo D109 con destino a Egipto —dice una voz femenina a través del interfono.

—Tienes que marcharte —murmuro—. Ve tú primero, ahora te alcanzo yo.

Asiente, todavía pegado a mí, me besa de nuevo y sin mirar atrás sale del baño y desaparece.

Me tomo unos segundos para coger aire, me echo un poco de agua en la nuca y salgo secándome otra lágrima, no hay tiempo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de embarque, todos me miran, aunque solo por un segundo. Están besando y abrazando a los recién casados, deseándoles un feliz viaje. Me acerco hasta mi hermana y la abrazo con más fuerza quizá de la requerida. A lo mejor es mi estúpida y patética manera de pedir perdón por haberme enamorado perdidamente de su marido.

Después me acerco a él, un beso en cada mejilla, un común abrazo y una mirada antes de que desaparezcan. Todo esto a cara de mi familia, aunque yo me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia el aparcamiento en busca de mi moto, con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por mi rostro y un «te quiero, mi diosa» de mi cuñado susurrado al oído.

_**Continuara…**_


	21. Tú ida

**Capítulo 19**

_**Tú ida**_

15 días después...

Sasuke

Suelto la maleta en la habitación y corro hacia la puerta. Karin está apoyada sobre una columna del salón, con evidente enfado. Me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla.

—Solo serán un par de horas, lo prometo.

—¿No puedes esperar a mañana? ¡Ni siquiera hemos deshecho las maletas!

—Solo será comprobar que todo va bien y vuelvo.

—Ya, claro… Bienvenida a tu nuevo y solitario hogar —se queja con ironía. Chasquea la lengua y se gira, ofuscada. No me detengo a intentar amansarla ni un poco más, mis nervios no me lo permiten.

—No prepares nada de cenar, lo haremos fuera y te compensaré.

Me hace burla y sonrío mientras desaparezco.

El camino hasta las oficinas es eterno; necesito verla. Aunque sea de lejos, de pasada.

Verla.

Conecto el manos libres y busco su número. De nuevo el buzón de voz, como cada vez que he intentado ponerme en contacto con ella de alguna manera. Pulso el botón con furia y me tiro del cuello de la camiseta, nervioso. ¡Todos los putos semáforos me cogen en rojo, joder!

Intento calmarme y, mientras tanto, pienso en ella y sonrío. En ella cuando tenía a su hermana debajo de mí cada noche e intentaba buscar un parecido que debería estar ahí, pero que, sin embargo, no estaba.

En ella desnuda, gimiendo.

En su olor.

Ella sonriendo, sobre todo cuando se comporta tal y como es, y no cuando sabe que observo sus movimientos.

La pienso de mi brazo, cruzando la alfombra roja del jardín, seria, intentando disimular una sonrisa. Disimulando ser dichosa porque su hermana mayor se casa. Y yo la observo de soslayo, está preciosa, radiante. Incluso disimulando ser feliz. Aunque intento no pensarlo, porque es el día de mi boda, porque me voy a casar con Karin. Y aparece, mi futura mujer aparece de la mano de su padre, y sonrío como un cabrón malnacido, porque solo me basta una mirada rápida a mi izquierda para saber que no es a ella a quien me gustaría ver cruzar la alfombra y llegar al arco de flores.

Mi felicidad, mi obsesión, mi delirio, mi diosa, ya está en el arco, a mi lado.

La imagino de blanco, caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa no fingida y… El sonido insistente de un claxon me saca de mis pensamientos y continúo la marcha.

Cuando llego a la oficina, saludo en recepción y llamo con insistencia al ascensor, sin importarme que descubran mi impaciencia.

Planta cinco.

El sonido me avisa de que he llegado, las puertas se abren y me digo mentalmente que debo mantener la compostura. Cuando pongo un pie fuera de este y miro hacia el mostrador… no está. Sasori alza la cabeza y me mira, primero por inercia, después con desagrado.

Capullo.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde está Sakura?

Entrecierra los ojos y me mira con recelo.

—Se ha ido.

—¿A dónde y por qué no tengo notificación de ello?

—No lo sé.

Comienzo a desesperarme.

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—No lo sé, Sasuke, no lo sé. Vino un día, echó la jornada, al terminar me dijo que miraras en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio y, sin más explicaciones, al día siguiente ya no volvió.

«Ya no volvió».

No «se ha ido a por un café» o un «está enferma y se ha cogido unos días de baja», no.

No pregunto nada más. Prácticamente corro hasta mi despacho con un molesto nudo en el estómago y una horrible sospecha. Me dirijo con rapidez al segundo cajón y rebusco, removiendo todos los papeles sin encontrar nada. Lo saco todo y lo tiro al suelo, desesperado, y de repente lo veo; un pequeño lazo de color blanco anudado a la llave. La saco con premura y voy hasta la vitrina, la cual abro. Prácticamente arranco de su sitio la pluma para buscar lo que sea que haya dejado para mí. Un papel doblado y una pequeña pluma azul se ocultan tras ella.

No me doy tiempo para cerrar la puerta, confiando en que nadie irrumpirá en mi despacho. Me siento y la abro con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

He comprado una pluma por menos de dos dólares. No es exótica ni cara, pero firma el valor de decirte algo importante: el juego se ha acabado, y tú eres el ganador. Siempre lo fuiste, de hecho. No sé si porque conocías de sobra a tu contrincante o porque jugabas con la suerte a tu favor…, pero lo has conseguido.

Hace poco me dijiste algo: «Quien quiere irse, simplemente se va». Tenías razón, y no porque quiera marcharme, es lo que menos deseo, pero si no lo hago, siempre volveré a ti, una y otra vez, como también me dijiste ese mismo día. Y, entonces, la partida nunca terminaría, porque, nos guste o no, hay más jugadores en ella. Jugadores que no se merecen perder y, aunque haya sucumbido a ser quien no creía ser durante todo un mes, nunca me gustó ganar con trampas.

Es mi hermana, mi familia. No podría ser de otra manera.

Solo decirte que no sé en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero me enamoré de ti. Y ahora necesito irme un tiempo y recuperar en cierto modo a la persona que fui. Nunca del todo, porque tú has conseguido que conozca una faceta peligrosa de mí que, para mi desgracia, me atrae.

Ya no sé si el peligro eres tú o lo soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

Ojalá, tú, en otro momento y otra circunstancia.

_**Te quiere, tu diosa**_.

Me mantengo un segundo mirando la nota, con el corazón desbocado.

No, no puede ser.

Siento la ira recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, volviéndome loco.

Pego un fuerte puñetazo a la madera y gruño.

—¡Maldita mujer! —grito encolerizado, intentando canalizar mi dolor. No puede haberse marchado, es una broma y está jugando conmigo queriendo martirizarme por todo lo que he hecho.

Guardo la nota en el cajón junto a la pluma y salgo del despacho. Me acerco al mostrador y asomo medio cuerpo. En menos de un segundo tengo la camisa de Sasori en mis manos y estoy tirando de él, levantándolo de la silla.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Lo zarandeo con fuerza, pero no se inmuta ante mi gesto—. ¿¡Dónde coño ha ido!?

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada.

Lo suelto de malas formas y me dirijo al ascensor. Las puertas se abren sin espera.

—Recoge tus cosas, cuando vuelva no te quiero aquí. —Me monto y desaparezco hasta la tercera.

Son dos putas plantas, sin embargo, resultan interminables.

Cuando entro, visualizo a Ino y Rebecca atendiendo a un cliente.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha —dice alguien, aunque ni siquiera identifico quién—. ¿Qué tal ha ido la…?

No la dejo terminar.

—Ino, ven un momento, tenemos que hablar.

Esta alza la cabeza instantáneamente y frunce los labios, casi tiembla. Me mira con miedo, se levanta recolocándose la falda y se acerca a mí con cautela.

—¿Hay alguien en el despacho? —pregunto a Rebecca señalando la puerta con un gesto. Esta niega sin dejar de atender al cliente, pero mirándome de reojo.

Con mi mano recta le indico a Ino que pase y esta obedece sin rechistar. Entro y cierro tras nosotros, dispuesto a no perder el tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Su ceño se frunce con desconcierto.

—En España.

Mi respiración se detiene y necesito sujetarme a la puerta para no caer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Su brazo se alarga y toca mi hombro.

—¿Qué… qué hace en España?

Suspira con cansancio.

—No lo sé, Sasuke —suspira—, estoy un poco cansada de contar lo mismo una y otra vez. Solo me dijo que necesitaba marcharse un tiempo, realizarse. No, yo tampoco lo entiendo —dice sin que le pregunte—, este trabajo es genial y está bien pagado, no muy lejos de casa… Y antes la zapatería era muchísimo peor, así que no llego a encajar todo eso de la realización propia. Creo que lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo, pues ha esperado a cobrar para invertir el sueldo en el viaje. —Hace una pequeña pausa y me mira, me da la sensación de que intentando analizarme—. Solo me pidió que la entendiera, que me lo explicaría algún día… Y yo dejé de insistir cuando comprendí que guardaba algo que no me llegaría a confesar y que probablemente era el motivo para marcharse. Es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no?

Sus ojos brillan, a punto de llorar.

—¿Cuándo se ha ido? —pregunto, intentando mantener los pies anclados al suelo y la compostura de alguna forma.

—Hace una semana, cuando cobró. Ya te digo, creo que lo tenía todo planeado, porque incluso el billete estaba comprado.

El billete, en singular. Solo ida.

Asiento.

—Gracias.

Cuando me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a salir, su mano me frena.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Niego, intentando disimular el dolor que se apodera de mí.

—Solo me ha extrañado no verla en la oficina y que Karin no supiera nada.

En España. Mi pecho se oprime.

Me marcho a paso ligero, subo a la quinta observando de reojo que Sasori ya no está y me encierro en mi despacho. Voy directo a la botella de whiskey guardada tras los archivadores y me digo a mí mismo que solo será una, mientras cojo el vaso.

Mi promesa a Karin de una cena fuera acompañada de una recompensa se desmorona, pues me paso hora tras hora bebiendo, pensándola, maldiciéndola. Rompiéndome. Regodeándome en mi dolor. Un dolor incalculable.

Quizá me lo merezco, pero eso no significa que sea capaz de cargarlo.

Cuando ya casi no puedo razonar, el móvil suena y suena sin cesar sobre la mesa, obligándome a levantar la cabeza con esfuerzo, o al menos la vista. Sonrío. Si ella me viera ahora mismo… Me diría que no soy el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha que aparento ser. Y yo le respondería alguna de esas bobadas que tanto la impresionan, pero jamás confesaría que soy el tipo al que ella ha dejado tan hecho polvo, que cualquier tío, por muy perfecto y correcto que sea, sería capaz de beberse una botella en soledad hasta intentar desfallecer si ella, la chica de los ojos rasgados, desaparece de la noche a la mañana. De nuevo el sonido del móvil interrumpe en mi pensamiento, difuminando su imagen. Lo cojo con furia y lo estampo contra la pared. Guardo mi cabeza entre mis manos, preguntándome a mí mismo desde cuándo no me sentía tan destrozado y solo.

Desde que mi madre se marchó.

De nuevo lleno el vaso y me bebo todo su contenido, hasta que me quedo dormido sobre el escritorio, sin que nadie se atreva a interrumpir en mi despacho.

De madrugada, cuando entro en casa, todas las luces están apagadas. Mejor, si mi mujer me viese en este estado no sé si sería capaz de plantear excusas válidas. Casi no me puedo mantener en pie.

Enciendo la luz del salón y en un acto reflejo, mi mirada se dirige hacia el rincón situado junto al ventanal. Me acerco con dificultad, me agacho y busco la llave. Cuando la encuentro, abro la cristalera y sujeto la pluma con ambas manos. La atraigo hasta mi nariz para olerla, recordando la débil promesa de volver al día siguiente o tras mi viaje a por ella.

Su regalo.

Mi regalo de bodas.

Con su hermana. Enamorado de ella. Enamorada de mí.

Maldito cabrón…

Miro una última vez la pluma y la pienso de nuevo.

La pienso, pero ella ya no está.

Y sé cuál es mi próximo destino: el infierno.

_**Continuara…**_


	22. Tú recuerdo

**Capítulo 20**

_**Tu recuerdo**_

Varios meses después...

Sasuke

Casi no escucho a Mateo hablar. Sus labios se mueven, se mueven, se mueven y emiten sonido, pero no dicen nada. Cómo odio a esos que hablan mucho y dicen poco. Encima ni siquiera parece consciente de esa gota de sudor asquerosa que cae desde su patilla poblada hasta el cuello, perdiéndose en el interior del cuello de una camisa demasiado abotonada para la temperatura de este lugar asfixiante. Asiento, intentando no distraerme con detalles insignificantes de mi alrededor; él arquea las cejas y me escudriña con desconfianza. Poco me importa que se haya percatado de que no le estoy prestando atención. La chica que hay a su lado carraspea y consigue que la mire, desde luego dándome una visión muchísimo más agradable que su jefe.

—¿Le parece un buen trato, señor Uchiha? —Mueve entre sus manos un bolígrafo, de manera nerviosa.

—No voy a pagar tanto dinero.

Mateo frunce el ceño; la chica nos mira alternadamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Yo ni siquiera sé qué cantidad me está pidiendo, pero me da igual, nunca acepto el primer ofrecimiento. Ni el segundo. Ni el tercero.

—Creo que doscientos mil es una oferta más que razonable —dice la chica menuda, intentando aparentar una seguridad de la que escasea.

Mi móvil vibra dentro del pantalón, lo ignoro hasta que para.

—No, no lo es. —Sonrío—. Y si es tu última oferta, hemos terminado, tengo que irme —concluyo mirando a Mateo, aunque sea su secretaria quien me esté hablando de dinero. No es a ella a quien le voy a soltar los dólares sobre la mesa, aunque después a saber cuánto y por qué motivos se lleva ella. Otra cosa que me pregunto fruto del aburrimiento, pero que me importa una mierda.

—Ciento ochenta mil. Y no hay nada más que negociar, no acepto regateos, estoy haciendo una excepción por ser tú, Uchiha.

Ya, por ser yo.

El jodido móvil no para dentro del pantalón y sé que ambos están escuchando las vibraciones. Espero que sea importante, porque me está sacando de quicio tanta insistencia.

—Pues entonces hemos terminado. —Me pongo de pie y espero a que él también lo haga para ofrecerle la mano a modo de despedida. Repito la acción con la chica, que nerviosa se levanta y estira la suya—. Un placer volver a verte.

—Igualmente. —Intenta sonreír, pero sé que está molesto con mi decisión.

—Hasta la próxima —me despido y salgo, sin permitir que la chica tenga que venir a abrirme la puerta.

—Adiós, Uchiha.

No me preocupa no haber llegado a un acuerdo, sé que escucharé la voz de la secretaria nerviosa dentro de poco tras el altavoz del móvil. Mateo sabe que en unos meses, ese equipo en mis manos será oro, pero que ahora, su precio es inferior al cobre, por mucho que él intente venderlo, mínimo, como plata.

Mi pantalón vibra de nuevo y me entran ganas de estampar el jodido cacharro. Cuando voy saliendo de las oficinas, lo saco. Es Karin y automáticamente me preocupo, no tiene por costumbre molestarme cuando estoy en una reunión.

Disfruto de la bocanada de frío que me golpea el rostro cuando pongo un pie fuera de esas oficinas infernales sometidas a una temperatura imposible. Hace frío fuera, mucho, pero es preferible al abuso de calefacción que acabo de sufrir durante… no lo sé, pero se me ha hecho eterno.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —es lo primero que pregunto. Miro a ambos lados y cruzo la calle con rapidez, a pesar de que el semáforo está en rojo.

—No, tranquilo.

—Estaba en una reunión.

—Ostras, lo siento —hace una pequeña pausa—, creía que te reunías a las cuatro.

Miro el reloj de muñeca. Cierto, se me ha pasado avisar. Me percato de que acaba de pasar la una del mediodía, ni siquiera he estado veinte minutos reunido y parece que entré hace horas.

—Mateo me ha pedido que fuese antes, y como estaba solo en el hotel, no me ha importado.

—¿No has llevado a nadie?

—No ha sido necesario, con este está todo hecho.

Busco las llaves del coche en los bolsillos traseros, pero no las encuentro.

—¿Has cerrado algo? —pregunta.

—No, pero lo haré. De aquí al miércoles le doy para que me llame. —La escucho reír mientras busco las jodidas llaves y por fin doy con ellas—. Bueno, ¿qué querías?

—Preguntarte cuándo vuelves.

—Esta misma noche. Almuerzo algo y salgo de camino.

—¡Genial! —exclama mientras me quito la chaqueta para acomodarme dentro del coche.

—¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo?

—Porque así mañana temprano puedes echarnos una mano. Sakura vendrá y se quedará este fin de semana. —Mis hombros se tensan al escuchar su nombre y mi mirada se pierde al frente. ¿Sakura?, ¿mi Sakura? —. Y hemos pensado en prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. No gran cosa, algo íntimo en casa de mis padres, pero al menos adornarlo un poco y…

Su nombre resuena en mi mente, dando tantas vueltas que incluso molestan. Trago saliva y noto que no solo me sobra la chaqueta.

Sakura vuelve.

Siete meses sin verla, sin saber apenas de ella, a solas con su recuerdo.

Sakura vuelve.

Mi respiración se desboca sin poder controlarla. Me tomo un segundo para cerrar los ojos y visualizarla. ¡Joder! Cientos de ideas comienzan a rondar por mi cabeza y no puedo controlar la dureza que casi duele dentro de mi pantalón de forma repentina.

Karin habla sin parar tras el altavoz, organizando esto y aquello, pero solo soy capaz de oír una voz imparable de fondo, porque un latido acelerado y de alto volumen rebota en muchas partes diferentes de mi cuerpo, destacando por encima de ella. Noto mis pulsaciones en el pecho, en la garganta, la frente, las muñecas y los oídos. Incluso me asusta esa percepción tan específica de mi corazón, revelándose en contra de su propio dueño, ese que ha intentado mantenerlo a raya durante meses. Pero todo ese esfuerzo se ha venido abajo de un soplido, con la sencilla mención de un nombre y una noticia.

Sakura vuelve.

Suelto las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal de la entrada y no me molesto en encender la luz para llegar hasta la habitación. Karin está tumbada en la cama, con el libro digital sujeto por ambas manos y la tenue luz alumbrando su rostro.

—Hola —susurra apartando el aparato un momento para dedicarme una sonrisa mientras me quito los zapatos, de pie frente a ella—. Qué tarde, ¿no?

Enciendo y no me molesto en explicarle que me he retrasado un poco porque he parado a tomarme una copa antes de llegar. Varias. Desabotono la camisa y ella me observa a la espera de una respuesta que no llega. Me libero de la prenda dejándola caer al suelo, y también de mis pantalones y bóxer, que terminan en el mismo lugar. En un segundo estoy subiendo a la cama, pegándome a su cuerpo y apartando el libro a un lado del colchón. Me mira con el rostro fruncido y sonríe. De un tirón bajo la fina camiseta y disfruto de la apagada vista de sus pequeñas pero firmes tetas.

—Apaga la luz —me pide en un murmuro mientras me tumbo sobre ella y me dirijo a devorar su pezón con necesidad.

—No. Quiero verte.

Gime ante mis bocados y su cuerpo se arquea, consiguiendo que mi dureza se hinque con bravura sobre su pierna izquierda.

—Por favor…

Cojo su otro pecho con una mano y repito el proceso con mi boca, alternándolo con mi lengua mientras aparto sus bragas a un lado, masajeo su hinchado clítoris repetidas veces y me introduzco en ella sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más las ganas de descargar la frustración que lleva acompañándome durante horas. No hay paciencia para jugar mucho más, estoy desbocado mentalmente. Una estocada dura arranca un gruñido de ambas gargantas. Me digo a mí mismo que debo controlarme, pero me es imposible una vez que noto su humedad y resbalar mi polla con facilidad hacia su interior. La embisto de nuevo, con pausa y rudeza; jadea, se arquea y murmura mi nombre. Y una voz suave viene a mi cabeza, me vuelvo loco al recordar a Sakura pronunciándolo. Ni siquiera intento quitarla de mis pensamientos en estos momentos, pues sé que mis esfuerzos serán en vano. Así que disfruto, la imagino a ella. Su cuerpo bajo mis dedos, sus pechos bajo mi boca, su sexo chorreante en mis labios, sus ojos entornados, queriendo mantenerse fuertes para no cerrarse de placer ante mi mirada y no consiguiéndolo.

La comparo. Y como siempre, gana. Por goleada.

Por inocencia.

Por belleza.

Por su risa.

Su boca entreabierta, jadeante al sentirme dentro.

Sus rizos.

Sus malditos gruñidos agudos que se incrustan en mis oídos y me hacen perder el control.

Mi nombre, pausado y casi deletreado, saliendo de esa boca pequeña capaz de hacer grandes maravillas cuando se arrodilla ante mí, me lame, succiona y produce placer como las mejores de las profesionales.

—Me haces daño —escucho decir a Karin, pero cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando que la imagen de la chica ausente arrodillada no se difumine, recordándome que solo es una estúpida imaginación mía. Un recuerdo—. Sasuke, para.

Bombeo con ardor su interior, chocando contra un tope que me impide llegar a más, aunque me encantaría traspasarla.

—¡Sasuke!

Empujo, aprieto mi trasero, me fundo en sus caderas.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Sasuke, joder! —Sus manos empujan mi pecho con fuerza y me detengo de repente.

La miro; está asustada, su ceño fruncido y sus labios pequeños me lo indican. Cuando ve que me freno, sus manos cubren sus pechos e intenta revolverse para alejarse de mí. Me tiene miedo y mi mundo se derrumba de repente.

«¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?».

Me aparto, saliendo de su interior y levantándome de la cama de un solo movimiento.

—Lo siento —susurro llevando una mano a mi cabeza con preocupación, intentando explicarme a mí mismo el porqué de este desboque incontrolable. Pero no, no hay manera de buscarle respuestas a algo tan patético y vergonzoso.

Salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con furia tras de mí, más de la que me gustaría, y me dirijo al salón en un estúpido intento de alejarme de mi mujer y pensar con claridad.

Doy vueltas a oscuras por la sala, esperando que en cualquier momento Karin aparezca para pedirme explicaciones por lo ocurrido, pero los minutos pasan y no hay rastro de ella. No sé qué me preocupa más, que exija respuestas o que no se atreva a salir de nuestro dormitorio y realizar las preguntas. Tampoco sé que absurda aclaración le daría respecto a mi comportamiento, soy tan miserable que ni siquiera tengo cojones de entrar a ver qué tal se encuentra. Bufo con desesperación y me siento en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y mirando al frente por un tiempo indefinido, sin poder pensar en nada.

Minutos después, no sé cuántos, los pies descalzos de Karin evidencian su llegada. Son sigilosos y cautos, pero en el silencio total del apartamento se diferencian con facilidad. Todo sigue a oscuras, solo la ciudad que tenemos enfrente nos alumbra. Siento su presencia tras de mí y sus manos frías se apoyan en mis hombros de manera suave. Las deja ahí unos segundos, haciéndome recordar la sensación que experimenté la primera vez que sus dedos aparentemente frágiles y de temperatura baja me tocaron. Algo totalmente diferente a lo que noto ahora mismo, que no deja de ser solo un alivio en mi consciencia por lo que acabado de hacer. Nada más. Ni amor, ni calma, ni felicidad. Simplemente la injusta tranquilidad de que no está lo suficientemente enfadada o asustada como para ocultarse durante más tiempo de mí. Su contacto me llena, me hace volver. Mis hombros son masajeados levemente, consiguiendo que cierre los ojos.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —pregunta con un tono que no sabría descifrar, aunque me atrevería a decir que rozando una calidez que poco la caracteriza.

—¿El qué?

¿El desenamorarme de ti? ¿El saber que quizá nunca lo estuve? ¿El convertirme en un mal nacido egoísta?

—Ese cambio que ha sufrido el hombre que todo lo manejaba y que ahora no es capaz de hacerlo consigo mismo.

Me mantengo en silencio, meditándolo, y no encuentro una respuesta. O sí, pero quiero empujarla hacia dentro, a un lugar que no sea capaz de atormentarme más. Alzo mi mano hacia la suya, la poso encima y miro hacia atrás. Está semidesnuda, a pesar del frío que nos envuelve en esta fecha, la calefacción lo camufla todo el invierno. Miro sus pequeños y chispeantes ojos y recuerdo que fueron lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella, atrayéndome hasta conseguir enamorar a la chica dura en la que nadie era capaz de penetrar, en todos los sentidos. Sonrío inconscientemente y ella me devuelve esa sonrisa, aunque no es capaz de llegar a sus ojos. Es bonita, educada, constante, controladora y exigente consigo misma. No le gusta resaltar y trabaja duro todos los aspectos de su vida desde la sombra. Cualquier hombre mataría por haberle puesto el anillo que ahora mismo masajeo en el dedo anular de su mano, y me siento más cabrón aún por ello. Porque yo he sido el afortunado de conseguir semejante joya, pero no resalta en mi joyero. Ni ella, ni la alianza que supuestamente une nuestro amor.

—No lo sé —me limito a responder.

—¿Y el momento en el que dejamos de contarnos los problemas e intentar solucionarlos juntos?

Suspiro, tiro de su mano y la hago rodear el sillón para colocarla sobre mí a horcajadas. Sus piernas quedan a ambos lados, su trasero sobre mi miembro desnudo y su cara a centímetros de la mía. Sujeto su cintura para pegarla más a mí y la beso con calidez.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta.

Todo va mal.

—Sí, tranquila.

—Sabes que si algo va mal, puedes contármelo —susurra en mis labios.

Y no, no puedo contárselo.

—No sé qué me ha pasado. —Pego mi frente a la suya y la miro—. No sé si ha sido el largo viaje, el no haber cerrado el negocio… No lo sé —repito con cansancio, intentando convencerme más a mí mismo que a ella—, pero tú no tienes nada que ver, cariño. Nunca es tu culpa. Lo siento…

Posa sus labios en mi mejilla y la besa, deteniéndose en ella un momento. Cuando se mueve, el contacto de su sexo a través de la fina tela de las sencillas bragas que lo cubren consigue endurecerme de nuevo. La aprieto contra mí y busco su contacto. Sujeto su culo con ambas manos, lo masajeo y me tomo la libertad de balancearla hacia delante y hacia atrás, subiendo y bajando mi piel, haciéndome gemir. La miro. Sus ojos vuelven a inundarse de ese brillo especial, así que me acerco a su boca, buscando contacto. Dejándome estupefacto con su reacción repentina, lo rehúsa, se baja del sillón y me dice:

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Su tono es neutro, pero noto cierta decepción en él. Sus pasos se pierden por el pasillo de esa manera tan peculiar que hace solo unos minutos han aparecido, despegándose del suelo cautamente hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, y de nuevo me quedo aquí solo, desnudo, duro y mirando a la nada.

En un impulso me levanto y camino hacia la vitrina donde reposa la pluma blanca. La observo solo un momento, me apresuro a coger la llave de la parte inferior y la abro, ignorándola, yendo directamente a lo que verdaderamente me interesa. Alzo la tela de seda y cojo una de las bragas, las negras. No me molesto en colocarlo todo correctamente. Me apoyo de lado sobre el gran ventanal, sobre mi hombro, sin importarme que una ciudad entera continúe su rutina nocturna a pocos metros de mí, pudiendo verme desnudo con solo alzar la vista, pues la luz que desprende el colorido Downtown es más que suficiente para visualizar al loco despojado de ropa que acerca las bragas de su cuñada hasta su nariz, aspira su olor con calma e intensidad y dirige la otra mano hacia su polla para masajearla de manera suave mientras recuerda la esencia de esa mujer prohibida que, después de meses sin aparecer, sigue siendo el preludio de sus noches de sexo.

Miro hacia abajo y me observo a mí mismo. Siento las venas hinchadas bajo mi mano, una dureza dolorosa queriendo explotar con rapidez, pero no pienso permitírselo tan rápido. No.

«Voy a disfrutar de ti aunque no estés», me digo.

Le digo.

Descubro mi glande, halándome hacia atrás con calma, paso las pequeñas braguitas oscuras por mi rostro, restregándolas suavemente, y aspiro con fuerza, intentando recordar el aroma de su sexo húmedo. Humedad causada por mí. Y pensarlo consigue que mi objetivo de no correrme con rapidez sea cada vez más complicado.

La huelo, juro que parece que la huelo, que siento su piel blanquecina y suave bajo mis dedos, su interior acolchado al introducirlos, el tacto de su abultado y excitado clítoris bajo mi lengua que danza sobre él, disfrutando de ese sabor que me gustaría perdurar para siempre en mi paladar.

La quiero aquí, ahora.

Siempre.

Mi último pensamiento es ella. Ella apareciendo por la puerta. Ella descubriéndome en una tesitura tan extrema, encendiéndome. Tirada en la puerta de su baño, con las rodillas dobladas, azorada de vergüenza después de haberse provocado un gran orgasmo mientras me observaba escondida. Y sin poder más, bajo las bragas, las coloco bajo mi polla y me derramo sobre su tela sin tratar de silenciar el gruñido ronco que emite mi garganta a la vez que mis piernas flaquean de placer.

Mañana.

Ella llegando.

Ella quedándose.

Porque, cueste lo que cueste, no permitiré que se marche de nuevo de mi lado.

Nunca.

_**Continuara…**_


	23. Tú regreso

**Capítulo 21**

_**Tú regreso**_

El móvil suena con insistencia, aunque demoro en cogerlo mientras me pregunto por qué motivo no le he quitado el sonido, como cada sábado por la mañana. Entonces lo recuerdo y salto como un resorte. Un número desconocido se vislumbra en la pantalla y, aunque no está guardado, sé de sobra quién está al otro lado de la línea. Miro de reojo a mi derecha, pero Karin no se encuentra. Una nota pequeña de color azul reposa sobre su lado de la almohada.

Descuelgo y la voz de Step suena.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —pregunta, y parece que lo siento sonreír.

Parpadeo varias veces y miro a mi alrededor, buscando una luz carente a causa de las persianas completamente bajadas y la puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pues deben de ser las once, aquí son las dos de la madrugada y estaba a punto de irme a la cama. ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha duerme hasta estas horas? —Ahora sí ríe con seguridad.

«Desde que se mantiene toda la noche en vela, bebiendo como un poseso hasta caer rendido», pienso.

Joder, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo he llegado a la cama esta mañana.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran y nocturno Step se va a la cama a las dos?

—Desde que trabaja más que respira.

Sonrío.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Cuando la cosa se estabilice un poco, ya sabes…

—Sí, ya sé —me limito a responder sin querer dar más datos de los necesarios. Lleva casi un año en España intentando pasar desapercibido para que los chanchullos realizados en sus inversiones no le pasen factura cuando revienten completamente—. ¿Qué querías?

—Tengo información de Sakura. Ya sé que no quieres saber nada y todas esas polladas que siempre dices, pero esto es gordo.

—Suéltalo.

—Viaja a San Diego.

—Lo sé —anuncio mientras tomo la nota de Karin y la leo con rapidez.

_**No te he despertado, ya he visto que has tenido fiesta durante toda la noche. Te espero en casa de mis padres. Un beso**_.

Un beso. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Ni mi comportamiento, la conversación, su esquiva, mi huida y toda una noche bebiendo whiskey en el salón de casa.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo coño…?

—Me lo ha dicho mi mujer. Estará durante el fin de semana y vuelve. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? Ya no le pago.

—Pues el tipo se habrá enterado y querría crearte curiosidad para que vuelvas a contratarlo, yo qué coño sé. En fin, te dejo, mañana madrugo. Y pasado, y al otro, y al otro… Aquí no hay fines de semanas que valgan, y después dicen que los españoles no trabajan.

Río.

—Que te sea leve. Gracias por la información, seguimos en contacto.

—Sí, claro, esa ya me la conozco. No sabré de ti hasta que te interese otra cosa, cabronazo.

Vuelvo a reír y no le contradigo, tiene razón.

Cuando voy a colgar definitivamente, su voz suena de nuevo.

—Uchiha…

—Dime.

—No te vuelvas loco, ya sabes, piensa un poco antes de actuar cuando la veas.

—Sé dónde está mi lugar —sentencio, ciertamente ofendido.

—No, no lo sabes. Te estás obsesionando con ella, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, y consigue que pierdas el control. Tienes un anillo en la mano, tu negocio cada vez crece y crece más y posiblemente dentro de poco una familia que…

—Adiós, Step. —Y cuelgo, incapaz de seguir escuchando absurdeces.

Kizashi abre una cerveza para él y otra para mí, la alza en un brindis invisible y vuelve a coger la pinza con la que da la vuelta a las hamburguesas mientras se sume de nuevo en la aburrida conversación sobre el último equipo de tercera repescado, que poco a poco va subiendo de categoría. Solo lo escucho a ratos y respondo sonriendo y asintiendo. No es que no me importe la charla con mi suegro, al contrario, no creo que haya mejor tema para hablar y desenvolverme, es que no tengo interés alguno por otra cosa que no sea ver aparecer a la única persona de esta familia que falta en el jardín.

Mebuki, Hinata y Karin corretean de un lado a otro ultimando cada detalle, recordando aquello de que no iba a ser nada elaborado, sino una sencilla fiesta de bienvenida. Ya. Tanto es así, que poco más de una hora después todo está cuidadosamente adornado y colorido. Un letrero con la palabra «bienvenida» de tipografía grande y con bastantes colores, globos colgados en hilos improvisados que cruzan el jardín de un lado a otro y algún que otro suelto, danzando a sus anchas por el césped. La mantelería de los eventos especiales adorna la gran mesa, o lo que se ve de ella, porque los entrantes y bebidas cada vez ocupan más y más sitio, dejando poca visibilidad a lo demás. El ambiente es alegre y se respira una palpable impaciencia porque la mediana de las hermanas aparezca. Eso me alegra y asombra a la vez, pues hay que destacar que Sakura nunca ha sido lo que se dice la favorita de la familia. Quizá por su manera tímida de actuar, su prudencia a la hora de intervenir en ciertos temas o que siempre tuvo a sus hermanas en cada extremo, resaltando por sus contrarias maneras de ser y haciéndole sombra en todo, de manera directa o indirecta.

—¿Hay que ir al aeropuerto a recogerla? —pregunto intentando ocultar mi interés cuando la impaciencia comienza a comerme por dentro de manera dolorosa.

Hinata niega.

—Ha insistido en que alquilará un coche por si es necesario moverse por la ciudad, para no tener que depender de nadie y no molestar. —Pone los ojos en blanco y yo sonrío.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia su moto, apoyada sobre la fachada, tapada por el pequeño techito del porche, junto a la puerta principal. Me pregunto para qué querrá un coche, teniéndola y si se habrá decidido a sacar el carnet de conducir.

Más de dos horas pasan hasta que Hinata se asoma a la verja al oír un coche, nos mira a todos con los ojos muy abiertos y se acerca pidiéndonos en susurros que nos callemos.

—¡Shh! ¡Que viene, que viene! —exclama con emoción.

Nos callamos repentinamente, escuchando así el sonido de la puerta de un vehículo cerrarse con fuerza. Tengo mis ojos clavados en la maldita entrada y casi no noto mi pulso. Una risa se oye de fondo, mezclada con dos voces que hablan. Mi rostro se contrae.

—¿Estáis preparados? —pregunta mi suegra con emoción—. ¡A la de tres, eh! Una…, dos… y… ¡tres!

La pequeña verja de hierro se abre y, tras ella, mi diosa de ojos rasgados aparece. Al unísono, gritan:

—¡Sorpres…!

Pero como si todo estuviese ensayado, las voces enmudecen y el silencio que se crea es tan inmenso que molesta. Yo ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de abrir la boca, aunque noto cómo mi pecho sí lo hace en canal. Aprieto con fuerza la lata que tengo en mi mano, estrujándola sin percatarme. Karin me mira de reojo, con la boca entreabierta, sin poderse creer lo que ve, al igual que todos. Doy un paso atrás, levemente mareado.

La primera en reaccionar es la pequeña Hinata, que nos mira con una especie de reproche en los ojos y después se acerca a ella.

Está de pie, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con unas sencillas mallas de color marrón y un jersey grueso de cuello ajustado, manga larga y tono rosa apagado. Tan ajustado, que deja apreciar a la perfección su abultada barriga.

—Pero…, Sakura… —su padre interviene, titubeando, con el labio temblando. Pero antes de que continúe, un tío aparece tras ella y dedica una extensa sonrisa a toda la familia.

Lo miro fijamente y lo reconozco al momento, aunque él a mí no. Solo me tomo un segundo para analizar al capullo de pelo negro, ojos negros y gran estatura. Instintivamente mis ojos pasan a los de Sakura y me doy cuenta de que me observan con preocupación. Un instante, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para demostrarme que contienen miedo. Nuestras miradas se han unido después de meses y todo lo que me invade es totalmente contrario a lo que he fantaseado tantas veces con experimentar llegado este momento. Porque llegaría, tarde o temprano. Sabía que no podría pasar toda una vida ocultándose de mí. Tenía que visitar a su familia en algún momento, y esa imagen la había recreado cientos de veces en mi imaginación. Pero ahora… Ahora estoy desubicado, enfadado, ido.

No sé cómo ni durante cuánto tiempo ocurre, pero todos se acercan, arremolinándose alrededor de ellos, tocándole la gran panza, sonriendo, preguntando cuándo ha pasado, por qué no ha contado nada, en qué momento pensaba revelarlo… Le reprochan haberse perdido todo su embarazo, ella se defiende como puede y va desmontando absurdas teorías. Yo la observo desde atrás, pero todo el tiempo me da la espalda, como si no existiese.

—Quería daros una sorpresa —se excusa, como si fuera tal cosa, y una ira descontrolada se apodera de mí, tomando el lugar del anhelo y las ganas de verla.

Me armo de un falso valor que en estos momentos no existe y exijo a mis piernas que caminen con decisión hasta ellos. Me he quedado rezagado en mitad del jardín, aunque por suerte nadie ha reparado en mí. O casi nadie. Porque conforme avanzo y, aunque ella continúa de espaldas, noto cómo sus hombros se tensan, sintiéndome. Cuando estoy cerca, muy cerca, a punto de rozarla, el tipo que la acompaña se cruza en mi camino y me ofrece su mano, haciéndome frenar en seco.

—Itachi. —Sonríe mientras la extiende.

«Lo sé», me entran ganas de decirle, «el monitor de pacotilla».

—Encantado de conocerte, ¿tú eres…?

Habla un perfecto inglés, aunque me importaría poco que lo hiciese en español. San Diego está colmado de hispanohablantes de los que he aprendido muchísimo, además de haberme preparado lo suficiente como para defenderme en cualquier circunstancia referida a mis negocios.

—Sasuke —me limito a responder y, pasando de él, lo echo a un lado y me acerco a Sakura.

Apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro y juraría que un leve temblor la sacude. Le proporciono un suave apretón para que se gire y, cuando lo hace, tras sus ojos jades parece ofrecerme el brillo desconsolado de un cachorro asustado. Los miro con detenimiento, queriendo sacar de ellos todo lo que ocultan, pero parece notarlo y ese brillo medroso se transforma en una fingida capa de seguridad. Me tomo unos segundos antes de hablar, intentando no sonreír ante su ingenuidad, sabiendo que yo sí estoy siendo capaz de mostrarle una frialdad aplastante con mi mirada.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. —Sonrío fingidamente de esa manera que sé que odia cuando estamos delante de la gente, la que oculta al asqueroso tío que solo ella ha conocido. Me acerco a darle dos besos. Secos, distantes, casi sin rozarla, pero captando su olor, guardándolo para mí—. Felicidades por tu embarazo, cuñada —susurro en su oído antes de apartarme, recalcando esta última palabra—, qué callado te lo tenías. ¿De cuánto estás?

El tío de brazos musculados y jersey de tres tallas menos interviene, aunque nadie se lo haya pedido.

—De siete meses. —Posa su mano sobre la redonda barriga, sonríe con amor y me mira orgulloso.

Mi mandíbula se tensa y noto la saliva agolpárseme en la garganta, aunque logro disimularlo.

Imagino su bonita cara sin dientes, y me da la sensación de que será una imagen real a muy corto plazo.

—Vaya, qué casualidad —la miro, escudriñándola con intención—, el mismo tiempo que hace que te marchaste. Tenías prisa, ¿eh?

Y Sakura, la pequeña, dulce, asustadiza y transparente Sakura es incapaz de ocultar el gesto que la delata. Ella sí me ha dejado ver el nudo casi intragable que ha desfilado por su garganta a cámara lenta, a la vez que ha desviado la mirada, apartándola de mis ojos cargados de odio y reproche.

Karin tira de mi brazo con suavidad y se cierne sobre ella. Me aparto unos metros, pero soy incapaz de quitar mis ojos de encima, mientras miles de pensamientos cruzan por mi cabeza.

Vamos tomando asiento mientras le preguntan y preguntan, pero poco logro captar de sus escuetas respuestas, pues parezco subido a una nube que flota de un lado a otro, mareándome. Todos hablan, ríen, cuentan… y yo me mantengo ahí, fijo en la comida, intentando que mi malestar pase desapercibido, y al parecer lo consigo, nadie repara en mí. Escucho lo último que dice antes de sumirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos. El bebé no coge el peso que debería, aunque tiene el tamaño que le corresponde, así que en poco más de dos semanas le provocarán el parto si sigue sin comer lo que debiera. Su voz rota mientras nos informa, cargada de dolor por ese simple hecho, me desquebraja sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de mi enfado.

El chirriante y agudo tono de Ino consigue que alce la cabeza, está sentada junto a Sakura y ha conseguido que el tipo de la camiseta estrecha se sitúe un sitio más a su izquierda para que ella pueda ocupar el lugar cerca de su amiga. No sé cuándo ha llegado ni cuánto tiempo, de nuevo, ha transcurrido, pero está eufórica con la noticia del embarazo mientras se une al festín. El humor de Sakura ha cambiado, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa. Me doy cuenta de que todo esto me está afectando demasiado y comienza a preocuparme que alguien se percate de mis idas y venidas.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —cuestiona Hinata con ilusión a la pareja.

En el gimnasio.

—En el gimnasio —responde Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo haces deporte? —cuestiona Ino mientras abre mucho los ojos y ríe. Todavía no entiendo cómo no he notado su llegada.

Desde que se fue para olvidarme, matando las horas de la manera que fuera. Y entonces apareció este, aprovechando la oportunidad de acercarse a ella con la excusa de instruirla, y se la llevó al huerto.

Lo imagino tocándola, haciéndola suya… y noto en mi interior una sensación desconocida que se apodera de mi cordura por completo. Siento ganas de matarlo. Aquí, en esta misma mesa, delante de mis suegros. De sus suegros. Solo pensarlo me punza. Viajo a unos meses atrás, cuando yo era quien, sentado a su lado en este mismo jardín, jugaba con ella, con su sexo, bajo la mesa, con su familia alrededor, comenzando a alejarle de esa inocencia que la caracterizaba cuando la conocí.

«Caracterizaba», en pasado. Porque muy poco queda en su mirada de esa niña ingenua que por todo se sorprendía. Poco quedaba ya en aquel hotel, cuando me pidió sin reparo que cumpliese su mayor fantasía. Y la cumplí, claro, y la cumpliría de nuevo. Eso y todo lo que me pidiese, pues mi cometido en la vida es satisfacerla. Y sé que si estuviese a su lado en este momento, si escondiera mis manos y mis intenciones bajo la mesa y tocara de nuevo su sexo, su humedad me empaparía en segundos. Probablemente chorrearía de una manera insana que el monitor de gimnasio no ha conseguido ni con sus mejores técnicas. Pero no es eso lo que me apetece, ni mucho menos. Tengo ganas de levantarme, sujetarla por el brazo como a una niña pequeña y llevármela dentro, donde nadie pueda escuchar cómo la reprendo por haberse marchado, por haberme abandonado y, ahora…, por haberme mentido.

De nuevo mis ojos viajan hasta su abultada barriga y me estremezco mientras hago unos inútiles cálculos mentales. Inútiles, porque sé con toda certeza que al tal Itachi lo conoció un poco después. Tengo que corroborar la fecha con exactitud, pero juraría que casi un mes tras marcharse. Me pregunto cómo lo ha hecho para hacerle ver al gilipollas que ese niño es suyo.

—¿Sabemos qué sexo tiene? ¡Qué ilusión, por Dios, abuela ya! —exclama Mebuki con emoción y unas lágrimas empañando sus ojos.

—No, no lo sabemos —responde el tipo—, queremos esperar a que nazca para averiguarlo.

Mis tripas se remueven al escucharlo y encima, para colmo, Karin me mira de reojo con una evidente tristeza en el rostro. Espero que no saque el tema y que se aguarde a que todo sea un poco más seguro, pero se ve que espero demasiado…

—Nosotros también estamos intentando ser padres desde hace un tiempo. —Me da la mano por debajo de la mesa y todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros, aunque yo solo me centro en una que me escudriña de una manera que no sabría descifrar—. Se ve que no va a ser tarea fácil, pero estamos muy ilusionados. De hecho, este mes aún hay posibilidades, ¡tengo un pequeño retraso!

Miro nuestras manos unidas, nuestras alianzas, y recuerdo las palabras de Step esta mañana, cuando me rogaba que pensara las cosas, que posiblemente pronto tuviese una familia.

«Una familia», me repito para mis adentros.

Sí, pero ¿con quién? ¿Con mi mujer, la supuesta futura madre que el destino quiere para otorgarme hijos o con su hermana?

Busco sus ojos con los míos, posiblemente cargados de la ira y el desconcierto que siento ahora mismo. Ella está fija en mí, pero cuando nota que la observo, desvía su rostro y comienza a hablar con su padre. De nuevo un instinto desconocido me embriaga cuando este le susurra algo, ella se recuesta levemente en la silla y toca su barriga a la vez que sonríe con amor. No puedo describirlo, ni explicarlo con raciocinio, pero siento algo nuevo, conmovedor, algo me dice que ese niño es mío, y voy a tardar muy poco en averiguarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Oh! My goood! ¡Algunas lo predijeron de que Sakura estaba embarazada y que llegaría con un tio guapo! ¡Y como no si hablamos del mismísimo Itachi! Arrhhh! Sorry es que adoro a Itachi jeje igual q a Sasuke.**_

_**Buenos mis queridas lectoras que opinan? Se lo tiene merecido Sasuke?**_

_**Es hora de que sufra lo mismo que sufrio Sakura no es cierto?**_


End file.
